NCIS and SHIELD Divided
by Rubyrach11
Summary: What happens when Sam gets in trouble and asks NCIS for help? Will Ziva rejoin NCIS? What trouble will divide NCIS and SHIELD? Will they be able to work together to stop something terrible from happening? What secret is Sam keeping from Ellie will her family still accept her?
1. Chapter 1

NCIS and SHIELD divided c1

What happens when Sam gets in trouble and asks NCIS for help? Will Ziva rejoin NCIS? What trouble will divide NCIS and SHIELD? Will they be able to work together to stop something terrible from happening? What secret is Sam keeping from Ellie will her family still accept her?

**AN: So here is part two of my NCIS and SHIELD United series. I do not own any NCIS characters or Marvel characters. Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

CHAPTER 1

It had been 6 months since Sam and Bobbie had left after her family had been attacked. Ellie had returned to work in DC where she ended up spending time with Dalilah considering Tim and Tony were busy with Ziva catching up. Things had returned to a somewhat normal routine. They worked their cases thankfully nothing alien or abnormal. Ziva had moved in with Tony and it was official they were together. Ellie was worried for Sam but so far she has been keeping her word sending messages that she was alive if she did not ring. Ellie still had no idea where she was or what she was doing and in all honesty she did not really want to know.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs stated as he entered the ballpein as he grabbed his own things from his desk. Ellie, Tim and Tony jumped to it.

"Dead body?" Tony asked placing his gun on his hip.

"And Abduction." Gibbs stated leading them onto the elevator.

They arrived at the crime scene at a parking lot outside a cosco where Gibbs got right into it, he had Tony and Tim on witness statements as Gibbs made his way over to Petty Officer Michelle Fox wife of Lieutenant Matt Fox who was dead as Ducky and Palmer looked did their thing with Ellie next to them. It was their daughter that was taken and Gibbs was getting her statement. Things than moved at a very fast pace as child abductions go they knew they had a time limit. After getting statements and the crime scene was wrapped up they headed back to the Navy yard. Gibbs knew that solving his murder will help find the girl so he sent Bishop and Torez to Lieutenant Matt Fox's work where he was stationed talking to his work colleagues those who work under him and his CO. McGee was busy on the computer going through the Fox's life trying to find why their girl was taken. So far though everything was coming up clean.

"That was a total bust." Tony said returning with Ellie as he chucked his bag next to his desk.

"What?" McGee asked

"Nothing but good things about him, none of them could think of why this would happen to him." Tony replied

Ellie made herself comfy at her desk working on her computer on background checks of their friends to see if any might not actually like the Fox's but everything she was finding was that the couple were good to their friends.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ellie exclaimed in annoyance.

"You find something?"

"Only that I would have liked to be friends with the Fox's I went searching their friends posts and nothing but good things I mean they never missed a birthday, or major event in any of their friends lives. It seriously makes them look like the perfect couple." Ellie said

"Doesn't help us find the girl." Tony said

"I know that Tony."

"Where is Gibbs?" Ellie asked seeming they haven't seen him all afternoon.

"Either getting coffee or working on his boat. He had this look when he left. Been waiting for a call." McGee replied knowing that look that usually meant give him time and he will have it.

"I might go check on Abbey." Ellie said

"I will check on Ducky." Tony said as he was also hitting a stone wall. Tim was still busy going through their past and online activity.

The next day Gibbs entered the ballpein to find Ellie and McGee asleep at their desks he couldn't see Tony anywhere he placed the coffee and burrito in front of Bishop and she woke up instantly her eyes zeroed in on the burrito picking it up and began eating it as Gibbs went over to Tim and did the same but he did not wake up so Gibbs stood there staring at him as if he could will him awake.

"Yes Captain America..." Tim said sitting up at attention he had to blink a couple of times to focus before shaking his head. "Sorry boss."

"You dream of Captain America?" Tony asked he was standing behind Tim's desk.

"What? No! How?"

"Abbey found something." Tony said so Gibbs left to follow him down to Abbeys lab.

"Gibbs you're here. Okay stand here and watch this." She said showing a video of a family.

"Why am I watching this?" Gibbs asked

"This is the real Matt and Michelle Fox."

"Then who the hell is in the morgue and who have we been talking too?" Gibbs demanded

"I don't know, but it is a really good cover. I mean I wouldn't have found this if it weren't for Bishop going through the friends this is them out of high school. High school sweethearts can you believe that? Would have missed it too if it weren't for McGee's facial reconstruction app. The faces don't match up.

"DiNozzo."

"Go pick up fake Mrs Fox on it." Tony said heading out.

"Good job Abs." Gibbs said placing a caf-pow in front of her before following after Tony.

They drove to the house before entering surprised that she was still there.

"Petty Officer Fox, we would like you to come with us."

"Have you found my daughter?" She asked

"Come with us, we have some questions." Tony stated

"I only have one, have you found my daughter?" She asked

"What is your real name?" Gibbs asked back knowing she would not go back to NCIS he decided to talk to her there.

"What?" She asked surprised

"We know you are not Michelle Fox or your husbands name was Matt. It is a very good cover we almost believed it. Almost." Gibbs stated and watched as the woman before him swallowed and looked down.

"I need to make a phone call." She said

"Not until you start talking." Gibbs pointed

"Please I will make the call and all will be explained." She said

"You're in the witness protection program?" Gibbs realized "Who were you running from?"

"Oh god, please no." She said dialing her phone she stated something and waited she agreed and hung up. She did end up going to NCIS where they were met by two federal marshals.

After being briefed they started a man hunt for Gregor Green. They were four hours in when Michelle's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Mummy?"

"Jasmine? Where are you baby?"

"Apartment c5 room 34 on Dunstun street."

"Is there anyone with you?"

"The bad men are sleeping." Jasmine said

"Sleeping?"

"That's why the lady said."

"What lady?"

"The one from the window. She made the bad men sleep and gave me the phone to call you."

"Is she there?"

"No she went out the window again."

"Alright Jasmine we are coming. I am coming baby." Michelle said as they were in the car and on the way.

Gibbs made Michelle wait out with the marshals as he went in with his team with guns drawn. They passed several men all of them unconscious. When they made it into apartment c5 room 34, here they could see a fight took place there were bullet holes in the walls and most of the furniture was smashed. They searched the place securing all the men.

"Jasmine?" Ellie called out and they heard a small noise from a wardrobe. Ellie got down to her level getting her to come to her.

"Are you agent Gibbs?" Jasmine asked stopping in front of him.

"Yes."

"Here, she said to give you this. She said it will help." Jasmine said giving him a USB stick where he took it kneeling down next to her.

"You are very brave." He said to which she smiled up at him before Ellie took her down to her mother.

"McGee." Gibbs said handing him the stick as he turned to him. Before looking around the room, McGee moved over to the computer on the table surprisingly not damaged. He scanned through its content once he hacked it unlocked.

"Found the entry point, the kid was right, whomever knocked those guys out entered through the window. The building next door. "There is no ropes." He added as he started taking photos. "Not even bloody glass. Whomever it was is a pro." Tony remarked and Gibbs had to agree.

"Well we might have them on camera." Tim stated as he brought it up on the computer. Gibbs looked over his shoulder as Tim brought it up they saw the window smash but then the cameras all went dark.

"McGee?"

"They knew what they were doing." Tim said

"Start processing." Gibbs instructed. They spent the afternoon processing the apartment those unconscious were taken to be held. Gibbs only claimed the one that was in charge Gregor Green's second in command he was planning on interrogating him, himself. They found that most of the others were hired guns. They remained silent not giving anything. So Gibbs called it for the night sending his agents home seeming they had gotten Matt's killer and Jasmine's abductors.

Gibbs headed home when he got to the door he saw the lights on in his house so dropped entered his home with gun drawn only to freeze in his living room as he saw who had broken into his home.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked lowering his gun.

"I needed a place to lay low for a while...couldn't go to Ellie's they will be watching her place."

"Who?"

"SHIELD. I screwed up Gibbs I need your help." Sam Bishop said looking up at him from his couch as she sat up she winced and only now did he note the blood on her shirt.

"Are you hurt?" Gibbs asked even though it was obvious she was.

"This? Just a scratch." Sam said as Gibbs moved forward to apply some pressure to the large gash on her side giving him time to examine it.

"This will need stitches." He said "Where is your soulmate?"

"We had a fight." Sam shrugged as Gibbs left to get some medical supplies when he returned.

"I am calling Ducky." He said grabbing his phone noticing that she was rather pale and sweaty.

"Don't tell him I am here. Ask him to come over but you can't tell anyone I am here. Not over the phones." Sam said and Gibbs knew she was not being paranoid.

15minutes later Ducky arrives and when he sees her he reprimanded her telling her she should be at a hospital.

"Sorry doctor, no hospitals." Sam said as Ducky stitched her up.

"What sort of trouble are you in that you can't go back to your organization?" Gibbs asked

"I didn't do what they think I did."

"What do they think you did?"

"We were overseas, on a mission and things went south. Something…happened and I solved it. I thought I was doing the right thing…turns out not quite right. But in doing so I left my post and somethings went down now I am in trouble for something I didn't do I swear Gibbs I did not do it."

"What? What do they think you did?" Gibbs asked again as that was very vague and he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Some kids got hurt, I moved to help them and it went missing."

"They think you took it?"

"Yeah."

"How can I help you?"

"I don't know, I just need time to prove that it was not me. I need to find out who did it and where it is."

"What about agent Hill?"

"Kind of not on speaking terms with her. I left before I could be debriefed. They currently think I am rogue. Which is technically true but…I don't know what to do." Sam said getting up she began to pace. Gibbs shared a look with Ducky who was sitting on his other couch. There was a knock at his door so Gibbs sent Sam down to the basement as he went to answer it.

"Bishop?" he asked seeing her standing there she looked upset.

"Something bad has happened to Sam."

"OH?" he asked moving aside letting her into his house.

"Yes, I had a call from Maria and a visit from Bobbie both of them can't get in contact with Sam. They are looking for her, I need to find her if something has happened to her…" Ellie said as Gibbs led her down the stairs to his basement after getting her to leave her phone on the table.

"I have to ask, how do you get the boat out of here?" Sam said looking at Gibbs only to freeze at who was walking behind him. "Hey El?"

"Seriously? That is what you say, I just had a very interesting conversation with Maria and Bobbie. They are worried about you."

"You can't tell them you have seen me."

"Sam what is going on?"

"I have to go, no doubt you were followed."

"What? Sam talk to me please."

"If you want our help."

"It was a mistake coming here. Thank you doctor for the stitch up…I need to get going."

"No, you can stay here for the night. We will help you in the morning. Ellie and Ducky will leave if they are watching the house you can't leave. Ellie will have to act that she has not seen her sister and tomorrow we will get the others on board. We will help anyway we can." Gibbs said making Sam look at him, she was surprised he was helping her.

"You went out of your way to help Timothy, and are Eleanor's sister we will help you." Ducky said Sam could only smile at the help they were offering.


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS and SHIELD divided c2**

Ducky and Ellie left not soon after and Gibbs brought down some blankets saying it was probably best for her to stay down here she didn't argue the smell of the woodwork she knew would mask her scent even though she was still blocking her link. Sam was lying under the stairs looking up she knew she would not get much sleep it was taking everything in her to keep Bobbie and Maria out of her head and she could feel the effect it was having on her. She was keeping a major secret from the NCIS agents but this one she will keep, she was running from her pack. They did not know about the project she was brought onto 3 years ago, that was another reason she hardly visited her family another secret she was keeping. She didn't complain the project saved her life more than once over the years and who wouldn't want to be a werewolf? (not really a werewolf howl at the full moon kind of thing but she changes into a wolf when she wants to, taking on the wolf spirit giving her enhancements in senses and strength connected into a pack a bond stronger than family). Sam knew that by morning she would be healed and after talking with Gibbs she was planning on leaving, she had a feeling that her answers would not be found in DC. She would have to risk going to one of her safe houses to get her stash knowing that the others would probably have eyes on it but as long as she didn't see Maria or Bobbie she figured she would be able to get away. She ended up drifting off to sleep on that thought.

In the morning she looked around the basement, she could not hear any movement upstairs and Gibbs had told her last night that he would go and get the others so she moved upstairs her senses on alert. She looked around to find the house empty, she went into the kitchen where she found the note left from Gibbs telling her to help herself only to end up groaning there was hardly anything in the pantry or fridge. Seriously Gibbs what do you eat? She thought as she noticed some beer in the fridge with some leftovers. She didn't know when they were from so decided against eating it instead she made some coffee it would have to do for now. After having a drink she sat on the chair staying away from the windows she reflected on how she got here.

The mission was a retrieval and it started off good, she was with Bobbie there team was on running back end from the van down the road and she had grabbed the object without any trouble. They had returned to the safe house where they were waiting for an extracting team to come and take it back to base, She had sent Hunter and Izzy out on a recon for their next objective when trouble started down the street. Three kids were hurt and she wanted to go and help that was what she got in a fight with Bobbie over it got real tense fast that Bobbie left to get some air leaving her alone. The house was secure and she watched as a fourth kid was trying to help his friends so she broke protocol and went to help them. When she returned she had bet the others back but the object was gone. The security in the house was not tampered with and according to records and surveillance no one else had entered. She had a fight with Bobbie again and when the extraction team came they were called back to DC. She could feel the disappointment coming from Maria across the bond and could see the suspicion from the other agents especially because the kids she helped were long gone. So she left when the jet landed and instead of heading to the debriefing room she walked out no one stopped her as she was sure no one thought she would leave. Ever since leaving she has been blocking the link with her pack and to Bobbie. She came across one of Victoria's wolves and had a fight with him when he tried bringing her in that was how she got the gash she knew she would be in trouble for that but right now she needed answers. She did not know why she came to Gibb's place, it was late and she needed somewhere to rest plus it was also a bonus she knew he would want to help her, and only a small part of her was worried about bringing him in if he got too close to finding out about what she is all hell will be heard from the others.

"Thought you might be hungry." Gibbs said placing the food down on the table when he returned she went over and grabbed the burrito he had brought her.

"Thanks."

"I have a question. Was it you that saved the girl from my last case?" He asked as she began to eat.

"I was in the area…plus I was looking into Simon Atwel, he was one of the suppliers that we followed across Europe when we were looking for the object."

"What is the object?" Gibbs asked

"I can't tell you, I can tell you it is dangerous and I need to find it." Sam replied

"It's not alien is it?" Gibbs asked thinking back to the last case they worked together on and the damage that… what did she call it O84...made was something he did not like to think about.

"No, not alien but still dangerous."

"You left him to us though?" Gibbs pointed out as Simon Atwel was one of the men he questioned.

"He did not know anything." Sam replied "He gave me a list of names I was planning on searching."

"We can help with that. Give me the list and I will get McGee and Ellie working on it." Gibbs said

"I think it will be best if I leave. I don't want you getting in trouble and its dangerous." Sam said

"You don't have SHIELD watching your back now, you don't have supplies or resources. We want to help." Gibbs said "You want our help or you wouldn't have come here in the first place." Gibbs pointed out

"Okay, I will give you the list but you are only to tell them to do research, do not confront any of them. You do that SHIELD will know you are involved."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to go dark, I have a few informants in the area I was planning on asking them a few questions."

"Is that wise?" Gibbs asked

"I know how to stay off SHIELD's radar. I will be fine. My number if you find anything that seems suspicious you will know if you come across it." Sam said writing down a number to a burner phone she brought.

"Right then I will head to the Navy Yard."

"Bring Ziva on it, Musaud might know something." Sam added knowing that Ziva still had ties to her former organization. She also knew that some of those names were on their watch list. She was grateful that Gibbs got her some clothes seeming that her top was ruined and they were basic enough that she would blend in with the public. She then left his home going out the back disappearing as he also left out the front heading to the Navy Yard.

**AN: Hey there so what do you think? Will NCIS be able to help? Will SHIELD find her? Leave a review, Thanks for reading. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS and SHIELD divided c3**

Gibbs entered the ballpein to see Ellie and Tim at their desks he had called them in as he moved to his own desk he waved them over to him. Handing them a list of names that Sam had given him.

"Boss?" Tim asked confused

"I need you to find out everything about those names… Discreetly."

"Why?" Tim asked but Ellie had already put the pieces together and moved back to her desk pulling out her laptop. He gave Tim a certain look to which Tim nodded his head moving back to his own desk confused but wise enough to know not to ask questions. The dinging of the elevator made him look up to see Tony and Ziva enter both of them confused at his call.

"Boss?" Tony asked looking over at McGee and Bishop who had both started their work before turning a questioning look at Gibbs.

"I need you to reach out discreetly to anyone that you think might have information on any of these men." Gibbs said handing the list to Ziva who looked over the list before looking back up at him.

"What is this for?" she asked and he saw the look Tony was giving him and Tim was also giving him so he sighed.

"Abbey's lab." He instructed giving them time to get up but he had already started to move. His team followed him down to her lab she looked up surprised that they were all there before looking at Gibbs. He gave her a nod and she secured the lab before they all turned to look at him he shared a look with Ellie who gave him a small nod.

"What's going on boss?" Tony asked

"SHIELD is looking for Sam."

"Your sister?" Ziva asked

"Yes." Ellie replied

"Why are they looking for their own agent?" Tim asked

"She is in trouble, she is being set up for something and has asked for our help." Ellie said "I am asking you to help her, please." Ellie added

"What kind of trouble? What has she been set up for?" Tony asked

"She wasn't exactly specific, something has been taken and some kids were hurt. SHIELD thinks she has gone rogue." Gibbs stated

"These names?" Tim asked

"Might have an idea where the thing is that was taken."

"It's not alien is it?" Tim asked

"No. but it is dangerous." Gibbs stated

"Perfect." Tony mumbled

"So we will be doing this off book?" Tim asked to which Ellie nodded, Abbey looked at her.

"We will help." She told her to which she nodded

"Tony why they do that you and I are going to talk with Simon Atwel again."

"Why?" Tony asked but Gibbs did not answer

"We will work down here." Tim said as they would not likely be disturbed down here, Ellie nodded and Abbey agreed Ziva said that she would start contacting some old contacts on the down low so they all went by their separate ways to begin their work.

Meanwhile Sam grabbed a bus to downtown where she walked through the busy streets moving to a place she had set up with Bobbie hoping that she was not here. She circled the place three times but found no one familiar, she did not recognize any agents and she knew that the actual place their stuff was there was no surveillance. She checked the place over one last time before entering. She moved quickly knowing that if there was someone she missed she did not want to be here any longer than necessary. She grabbed her go bag noticing a note she decided to check through the bag, recognizing a tracker she swore under her breath knowing that a signal would have been sent she left the tracker in the box taking some cash she left the passports knowing they would not be any good she ended up leaving the bag behind. She walked out of the building with her head down and moving down the street. She was thinking she was in the clear when a familiar scent drifted over her she made her way to an abandoned area so no one would interfere. She kept in the shadows and it wasn't long until she heard footsteps. She continued moving not exactly wanting a confrontation but would if necessary.

"Sam stop." Was called out making her stop and turn to face her friend.

"Izzy I did not take it."

"Then why are you running?" she asked

"To clear my name." Sam replied

"Why run from us?" Izzy asked and Sam knew she was stalling.

"You won't understand." Sam replied taking a step back, noticing how close she was to her. "Don't try to stop me Iz, I don't want to hurt you." She added

"I don't think you will." Izzy said closing the distance, she could feel Izzy trying to break through her barrier but was keeping her out.

"You don't know me very well then." Sam said as she ended up attacking Izzy, they were both great fighters but Sam was better. She had knocked out Izzy placing her carefully down on the ground muttering apologies. She grabbed her gun leaving her knives before walking out of the building. Sam knew she could not go back to Gibbs or anyone from NCIS so she borrowed a car, disabling the gps and drove away planning on disappearing. She drove out of the city and ended up swapping cars before going off grid she checked to see if she had any messages, she didn't. Turning off her phone she made herself disappear.

3 week later

As Sam moved from place to place she was finding it harder to keep the link blocked, not only was she wanting to see Bobbie her need to return to Maria and apologize was starting to haunt her dreams she was getting very little. Being separated from your soulmate the way she and Bobbie left things was also getting to her. It was taking everything anything in her not to call her. She found a small town where she was working as a mechanic she was still following leads but so far nothing. Ellie and Gibbs have tried getting in contact with her but nothing concrete enough for her to follow up. The names were shady characters but nothing pointing to the object she was after. She was working on an engine of a car when her lap top dinged with a message from Ellie. She made sure her emails were untraceable and only was online for 10 minute once every day. She went over and had to re-read the message three times before coming up with a response. It was time for her to return to DC.


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS and SHIELD divided c4**

Gibbs looked up from his computer, they had just closed another case he still had McGee and Bishop working on their side project but he could see that it was getting to Ellie. Bobbie has been around several times during the last three weeks and he had to admit he could see the effects it was having on her. He knew that if it was effecting Bobbie it would also be effecting Sam he was concerned for the younger Bishop. Ellie had gotten in contact with her and was told she would make her way back, she did not say where she was. He was hoping that this lead would pan out for Ellie's sake.

Sam moved from the train station down the road keeping her head down, her hands were holding onto her bag straps as she walked amongst the crowd. Turning down streets, taking back alleys she knew she was being followed. Changing tactic she grabbed a cab telling the driver to drive. She managed to loose whoever was following her and sent the text with the meet up point to meet Ellie. She made her way to the dinner, finding a booth at the back she sat down looking it over she ordered some food and a coffee. Her food arrived before Ellie did who moved into the seat across from her she began picking the food off her plate.

"Hello to you too." Sam smirked as Ellie assessed her, she noted that Sam looked tired but otherwise unhurt.

"I skipped lunch." Ellie shrugged taking a drink from her coffee as well.

"Hey, my coffee." Sam said taking the drink back from her.

"Bobbie is not looking that great…but I guess you knew that." Ellie commented.

"When did you see her last?" Sam asked looking down into her drink.

"Three days ago, came asking if I had heard anything from you. You should reach out to her."

"I can't." Sam said pushing her plate over to Ellie before taking a sip from her drink.

"Hopefully this will help." Ellie said handing her a file to which Sam took and read over as Ellie focused on eating.

"Are you sure on this?"

"Yeah, Ziva confirmed it with some of her contacts."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Abbey found that." Ellie said pointing to the last page.

"Still in the US. Looks like I am heading to Chicago."

"I can get time off…"

"No, stay at work. You know the drill."

"Pretend as though I haven't heard from you. Mom is starting to worry by the way. You might want to send a message or better yet call."

"There is a payphone down the road, I will give her a quick call."

"Sam if you need anything."

"I know. Hopefully this guy has my answers. That is already paid for enjoy." Sam said getting up and walking out placing her sunglasses on she moved down the road. It took her ten minutes to reach the station with the payphone outside grabbing a coin she placed it in and dialed the familiar number. As she hoped no one was home so she waited for it to click before leaving a message.

"Hey its me just letting you know I am alive and well. I don't know when I will be in contact again. Say hi to the guys from me. Love you." She said hanging up and walking off once again her hands finding their way in her pockets as she made her way down the road. She was crossing the bridge over the highway when she noticed it. The road was quiet only three cars had driven by she slowed down. Looking back her senses were on over drive when she say Melinda with Skye walking towards her she turned planning on running but her way was blocked by Coulson and Trip.

"We just want to talk Sam." Phil said she knew that May was the main threat she was keeping her and Skye in peripheral as she looked at Phil.

"I didn't hurt those kids and I did not take it." Sam said

"Let's talk about it Sam, I believe you. You need to stop running." He replied

"Sorry Phil, not today." Sam said and jumped over the side of the bridge down onto the highway. She landed on the truck that was driving under for her convenience. She rolled but managed to stay on as it drove on unaware of the extra passenger they had gained. She looked back up to see May and Skye running back to their car but Coulson was looking over the railing and she met his gaze she was the one to drop it. She turned back around and looked at where she was going, back into town great. Knowing SHIELD they would start a search, block off the exits. She had to find a place to lay low before risking to leave for Chicago. She ended up getting off the truck before it stopped knowing that SHIELD will be tracking it she landed on a smaller truck, then a bus but the bus stopped and she was grumbled at by the driver she apologized and ran off. Thinking how John would have made a snarky comment about seeing that in a movie.

She weaved in and out of people part of her was expecting to see a SHIELD van pull up next to her, she entered three different hotels taking the back exits until she was at a more harsher part of town. She found an old apartment building and entered there moving up the narrow steps until the third floor and sank down to the ground. She pulled out her laptop and began to erase herself from any surveillance in the area. She then pulled out the hard drive that Ellie had given her copying everything from her laptop onto it then set her laptop that the next time you log on it would erase itself. She now knew it was a matter of when not if SHIELD caught her. She pulled out a map of the area she was in seeing if she could find a way out of the city. But she knew she was wedged in, by now SHIELD would have set up a perimeter mostly of those from the packs no doubt not just hers but Coulson's and possible Hand's. She had the cameras of the immediate area up on her laptop so far nothing. She could however feel people probing at her link trying to force their way in. She knew that if Maria was close enough she would be able to get through but so far she was managing to keep them back. Hunter was the first sign that SHIELD was in the area, she had blocked her scent as best she could and found the most dirt ridden area she could, she was breathing through her mouth it was that bad. She also knew that it would also block their scent so she was relying on the cameras for visuals. She watched as Hunter looked around the area, clearly on coms with someone. That was when he entered the building she was in. SHIT. There was no cameras in this building but she knew that both Bobbie and Maria knew how she thought. She would usually choose the second floor for obvious advantages that was why she chose the third. Getting up she made her way out of the room she snuck in and moved back to the stairs knowing that they would start looking in the abandoned rooms first. As she moved past the window she noticed something up in the air, a drone. She picked up her pace hoping that it didn't catch her. She moved up the stairs moving to the roof when she heard footsteps coming after her. She made it out to the room after giving the door a hard shove to get it open. She ran over to the edge only to turn around and look at Hunter as he came out onto the roof.

"What are you doing luv?" He asked as he moved cautiously towards her

"You should know me better than that Lance." Sam smirked before turning and jumping.

"No!" He cried out running to the edge only to lose sight of Sam but it was clear where she landed so he followed her. He landed on the fire escape and entered through the window that she had after informing the others that he had her. He ran through the room to the door as he stepped through it Sam knocked him out.

"Sorry." Sam said dragging him back inside before closing the door and walking out. She headed for the stairs and started her way down, she knew she would have only a few minutes to get out before SHIELD had the place surrounded. As she made it to the ground floor and was heading for the exit she stopped and turned around heading for the side exit after recognizing May in the section near the door. She was walking to the side door and swore under her breath Mack and Trip were there so she turned around there was only two other exits on this floor or she would have to risk going up again. She saw Sharon and Skye blocking one exit which left her with the laundry window she started making her way to the laundry room only to stop. Natasha was blocking that exit that was when Sam clicked, this was a set up. Hunter lured her out of the other apartment into this one. She felt people behind her she was officially boxed in. She turned around to see Sharon and Trip there before turning to look at Natasha.

"You done running?" Natasha asked she looked completely calm, Sam couldn't get a read on her.

"Not quite." Sam said jumping past Trip pushing him aside she made for the door, she knew this did not lead to an exit she just needed to get distance she could feel her wolf's resolve failing being near her beta. She turned into another hallway when she felt something tear through her leg she stumbled growling out as pain radiated up her leg. She looked down to see an arrow. She looked up following the trajectory back and saw Clint upstairs she glared at him as she pulled the arrow out through gritted teeth. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath as she tried to work through the pain. She chucked the arrow down on the ground and managed to limp a few paces leaning on the wall. She turned around to see Natasha, Trip and Sharon behind her. Natasha held up her hand stopping the others from moving forward. Sam was confused blinking a few times she looked back at the arrow on the floor.

"Give the sedative time." Natasha stated confirming her theory

"She should be out by now." Trip stated

"She is fighting it." Sharon commented taking a step forward but was stopped by Natasha.

"Send Bobbie in." She said making Sam snap to attention.

"No, stay back." Sam said managing another step, she was finding it difficult to keep herself upright.

"Sam." Someone called to her and every part of her wanted to break, she looked up at Bobbie as she moved past Natasha coming over to her. Sam couldn't move, she was stuck staring at her. Bobbie was now close enough she could reach out and touch her, she was feeling light headed. "Stop fighting it Sam. Please just stop running." Bobbie said

"Sorry." Sam said before sliding down the wall, her legs now unable to hold her weight Bobbie caught her and guided her down to the ground. "I didn'tdoit." Sam mumbled finally falling asleep in her soulmates arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIELD and NCIS divided c5**

Sam woke up with a body next to hers, the familiar warmth and tingling sensation she knew it was Bobbie in her sleep haze she snuggled in closer. For the first time in weeks she felt completely relaxed... Sam bolted up, the haze now gone she looked down at Bobbie who was looking at her. She then looked around the room she was in, recognizing it as their room in their pack house. Her memories came back from the apartment and she jumped off the bed in a rush only to cry out as her leg gave out on her. Bobbie was there next to her in an instant helping her back up to the bed.

"Bobbie?"

"Maria wants to speak with you." Bobbie said after checking her leg. "You need to stay off that leg." She said standing up before she could walk away though Sam grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I'm sorry."

"What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"For leaving you, for running. I didn't take it...after our fight and you left for space. I knew it was none of us that took it I had to find it. We were compromised…I shouldn't have ran." Sam said looking down, Bobbie stood there for a second longer before walking out of the room. Not a minute later Maria entered the room and her power washed over Sam it had her looking down to the ground. She only had to look at her and the barriers she had been keeping up blocking them out came down. She could feel Maria in her mind and Sam didn't want to protest. Maria knelt down in front of her one hand resting on her lap the other moved her chin so she was looking up at her.

"Oh Sam." She said and that was all it took for her to break down. She pulled her in for a hug and let her cling to her, when she seemed to regain control. Maria once again made her look her in the eyes. "You will not run from us again, you will not block the link ever and until I say otherwise you will stay here with a member of the pack at all times." Maria stated with the power of her wolf behind the command she watched as Sam registered the command knowing that it sank in when she could no longer hold her gaze. Sam looked around the room, she moved as if she was about to get up but stopped as she looked at her leg. Maria was watching her closely as she gave in and remained sitting. A small smile pressed against her lips as she thought of the predicament she was in. "Something amusing?"

"You're grounding me." Sam said looking up at her only to once again look down.

"That is amusing how?"

"Sorry, just got a mom vibe. Last time I was grounded I was in high school." Sam said Maria knew this was her trying to deflect. Sam felt as Maria was in her head getting her view on what happened as she ended up sitting next to her on the bed, pulling her in close. Sam knew why she was doing this, to make sure she still held dominance Sam did not protest. She already knew she was in a lot of trouble with Maria and the others let alone Nick. Bobbie came in, Sam wasn't sure what the time was she knew that she had been with Maria for a while and ended up swapping places with Maria as she left the room.

"So you were in contact with Ellie?" Bobbie asked even though she knew the answer.

"She was doing research." Sam replied

"I take it the hard drive was hers. Skye can't get in it, she said she knew Abbey's and Tim's but did not recognize this code. Ellie worked for the NSA before NCIS as an analyst right?"

"Yeah."

"You went to NCIS for help over us?" Bobbie asked, Sam knew this was getting to dangerous waters.

"I needed an outside view on things. One that would not require entering my mind."

"What do they think they were looking for? Why do they think you were running from us?"

"They think I was being set up, that I was looking for an object which is technically true I am looking for it. They just don't know what it is or what exactly it did."

"They didn't ask questions?"

"Of course they did, the mission was compromised Bob, someone within SHIELD gave up our safe house. The enhanced….those kids…"

"Hey that is not on you."

"Isn't it, four kids are dead because we were there. We didn't catch their killer and we lost the object we were sent to retrieve."

"Sam." Bobbie said gaining her attention by placing her hand on her leg she sent calming thoughts through their bond as Sam was worked up she begrudgingly began to relax letting out a sigh.

"Why hasn't my leg healed by now?" She asked after several minutes of silence had passed between them

"In order for the sedative to work some s19 was mixed in with it. You will heal but it will take time, longer than normal for us but still faster than a normal person. You okay?" Bobbie asked noticing that Sam was swaying slightly.

"Hm? Yeah, fine. Just tired. I think Ria is making me sleep." Sam said as she could feel a silent command across the link.

"Don't fight it Sam."

"I just woke up." Sam pouted but could feel the command taking effect as she laid back down not before pulling Bobbie closer to her. 'Stay?' Sam asked over the link as her eyes closed she felt Bobbie move in next to her.

Outside Maria was talking with Coulson, Blake, Victoria and Nick…

"She shouldn't have brought in NCIS." Blake stated

"We turned down her request. Where else was she to turn?" Maria pointed out

"She shouldn't have been able to block the link for three weeks." Nick stated

"Yes, how did she?" Victoria asked

"Her need to achieve what she was after outweighed the bond."

"That should be impossible."

"It had its effects." Coulson brought in

"She shouldn't have been able to…This is concerning…who is to say she won't do it again?" Blake asked

"Yes, she attacked pack members." Victoria stated she was still not happy that she knocked out her own mate Izzy.

"She will deal with the consequences of her actions. My way." Maria said making it clear that she would handle it not the others after all she was part of her pack.

"You did not inform her of what we discovered?" Coulson asked

"No, she is off the case. That is why you are handling it." Maria pointed out as Coulson's team was in charge of tracking the teleporter.

"What are we going to do about NCIS?" Blake asked

"There is nothing we can do. We go in demanding things it will only push them in further."

"They will want to protect her." Coulson stated

"From her own organization?" Victoria asked

"It was a rather smart thing to do on her part, getting them on her side. No doubt in a few days they will try to reach out. We all know she was in contact with them and when they don't get in contact with her they will come to you." Coulson said looking at Maria, she already knew this, she knew that in three days Ellie will try to get in contact with her when that failed she will contact Bobbie she had seen the plan she made with Ellie in Sam's mind. She just didn't know what code Sam would use in messaging Ellie.

"I don't see why you are worried, Maria can just get Sam to contact them telling them that everything is sorted and fine." Victoria said but Maria had a feeling that Agent Gibbs would not so be easily persuaded to stop. That in order for Sam to be believed Sam would have to believe it herself and the only way she would do that was if Maria physically made her (through the bond changing her perspective). She was not sure she was wanting to go that far though.

"How long until her leg is healed?" Nick asked

"A week maybe two?" Maria replied

"I want her with you, Romanoff or Morse. Move her to the apartments in the Triskelion make it clear to her that she won't be leaving alone." Nick instructed making Maria look down and give a nod. He then looked around at Victoria, Blake, Coulson and May. The look was clear, it was time for them to leave so they did once they were gone he turned back to Maria and Natasha.

"Mark her." He said making Maria snap her head up and look at him a protest on her lips but his look made her stop. He was still head Alpha. "I want it clear that what she did would not happen again. Mark her." Nick said before turning and walking out leaving Maria with Natasha she moved a step closer offering support. Maria has never marked one of her pack, not the way Nick was asking for…it was a domination mark that would force Sam into complete submission at all times. It would also give Maria a direct link with her one that would always be present and cannot be pushed aside like they can do with their normal pack link.

"He's made it a command Maria, the longer you fight it the harder it will be on you." Natasha stated as she watched how tense Maria was.

"I haven't…"

"I know." Natasha said giving her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, Maria ended up heading back into the room that Sam and Bobbie were in. Bobbie was holding onto Sam who was asleep which Maria already knew seeming she was the one that made her. Bobbie was watching her as she moved into the room, Natasha was leaning against the door. Bobbie went tense as Maria moved up to Sam pulling back the collar of her top.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she bit down onto her shoulder, Sam didn't wake up but her body went rigid before relaxing once again. Maria looked up at Bobbie who was frozen, Natasha was there holding onto her as Bobbie felt the pain of the bite across her bond with Sam so Nat was holding her back from doing anything reckless.

"What did you do?" Bobbie asked looking from her mate to her Alpha back down to her mate.

"I have claimed her." Maria replied

"With a domination mark?" Bobbie growled out only for it to die down when Maria growled at her forcing her to look down in submission.

"She will be asleep until morning, I suggest you get some rest we leave for the Triskelion in the morning." Maria said walking out of the room wearing her commander expression, one she rarely used when in the pack house around her pack, her family. There was nothing she could do, what was done is done and she can't change it she felt Natasha move behind her taking her by the hand and leading her into their room. Maria could already feel the new bond forming across the link she had no idea what she was going to do about NCIS.


	6. Chapter 6

**NCIS and SHIELD divided c6**

Gibbs sat at his desk, he looked up and over at Tony who was on the phone at his desk, Tim was busy typing away and Ellie was staring at her computer screen. It had been three days since Ellie had given Sam the information and so far they have heard nothing from her. They were currently working a case a dead petty officer Tony and Ellie had just returned from his place saying there was nothing there. Tim had been to see his CO, he was an ideal marine top of his class but a bit of a loner. The Navy was his life, Tony and Ellie agreed with that statement from the looks of his apartment. He had no family and so far have been unable to contact any friends outside the navy. He heard the elevator ding and looked over at it to see Ziva walking off escorted by another agent. Tony looked over at her and would have moved to her but was currently in the middle of a conversation so Gibbs moved over to her.

"Ziva?" he asked

"We need to talk." Ziva said once the agent escorting her left them alone after a signal from Gibbs he nodded and they went to his private office (the elevator). When he stopped elevator he gave her a pointed look one that meant talk. "I did what you asked and finally managed to track down what happened…Gibbs she lied." Ziva said handing him a folder she had in her bag he opened it and read through it as he did a small frown appeared on his face. "This is the only incident in the area that matches to what she told you, it was taken over by an international organization."

"A lot of this is redacted."

"The way SHIELD works. But this part is clear 4 deaths, teenagers."

"She did say that they suspected her of hurting teenagers but she said she wouldn't hurt kids and I believe her." Gibbs stated

"There is a lot of activity in that area for a supposed low key mission. I think it was bigger than what she led us to believe. Do we tell Ellie?"

"No, there is no evidence here that says it involved her. If what is in here is true and it does involve her we will ask her about it the next time we see her."

"Gibbs if SHIELD is covering this up…What else could they be hiding?"

"Keep digging. Quietly, we do not want to draw their attention." Gibbs replied before starting up the elevator again when the doors opened they were greeted by the team all with their gear at the ready.

"Got an address from Abbey we are going to check it out." Tony stated looking at Ziva with a questioningly look but she only gave him a small smile in response before she got out stating that she was catching up with Abbey.

Tony drove with Tim behind Gibbs and Ellie as they turned up at the last place their petty officer visited. It was an old dog clinic that looked run down and ready to fall apart. Tony and Tim shared a look with each other, what was their petty officer doing there? Gibbs took the lead as he and Ellie entered first, the door was open but there was no one in sight. Ellie shared a look with Gibbs not helping her hand brush next to her gun only for them all to freeze when they saw a young girl come out from the back carrying a box humming softly only for her to freeze and look at them with wide eyes.

'Oh my gosh guests. We have customers!" she shouted out placing the box she was carrying on the counter and began talking a mile a minute none of the agents could understand her.

"NCIS." Gibbs stated holding up his badge making the girl stop talking the others mirrored his action revealing their own badges.

"Oh what cute badges, what does it mean? I mean you look like feds but I have never heard of NICS. Is it like the FBI? OR more like the CIA? Oh has there been a crime? Was there a murder is a csi team going to come here…wait why would a csi team come here. There is nothing interesting here yet, we are starting renovations on the place doing it up and nothing bad has happened so why are you here? You know for feds you are rather quiet." She rambled on.

"Madison if you stop talking for a minute they might explain as to why they are here." An older looking woman came in but was still rather young looking in her early twenties.

"Right, sorry. You were saying." Madison stated giving them her undivided attention.

"Agent Gibbs NCIS."

"That stands for Navy." Tony began to explain but the older girl interrupted.

"Criminal Investigation services. Yes I have heard of you." The older girl stated looking bored

"Right well do you know this man?" Gibbs asked holding up a photo of their petty officer.

"That's Bradley, is he in some kind of trouble?"

"How do you know him?" Gibbs asked

"We grew up together, neighbors. When I moved out here he offered his help especially when he found out my plans for fixing this place up." She said

"And you are?"

"Diana, Mitchells. Is Bradley in some kind of trouble?" she asked again.

"I am sorry to have to inform you, he is dead." Gibbs stated knowing that his next of kin had already been informed.

"How?"

"It is an ongoing investigation."

"Was he murdered?" she asked

"Did you know if he was in trouble with anyone?"

"No, he loved the Navy, it was his life. After his mother died the Navy was there for him. It got him through. He never shared his problems if he ever had any I don't know about it…" Just as she was talking there was the sound of tire screeching followed by a crash of breaking glass they took cover as Tony went over to the now broken window of the door and looked down at the brick that was thrown inside with a piece of paper attached to it. Tim and Ellie had moved out to the street but the car was long gone.

"No trouble huh?" Tony asked taking out his camera from his bag that he went and collected, they were now taking photos of this crime scene.

"You asked if Bradley had any trouble and I said not that I know of, you never said if I had any trouble. It's nothing really."

"Nothing? This is a death threat." Ellie pointed out noting that the note stated 'STOP or DIE!'

"Stop what?" Gibbs asked

"That's the thing, I don't know. These notes just started coming two weeks ago, I reported it but there is nothing they can do."

"Did Bradley know of this?"

"Yes, he even got top of the line security for this place, went as far as trying to talk me out of leaving but I couldn't give up on my dream that easily. He said he would…" she stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh no, what did I do? Is he dead because of me?" she asked now in tears Ellie moved in as Gibbs stepped back letting Ellie take over she managed to consul her enough to get answers. Gibbs told her that until this case was solved it would be wise for her to go somewhere else but she declined so he said that they could have an agent outside but was once again refused, Ellie could see that Gibbs was thinking something but each time she tried to get his attention he would look away. He sent Tony and Time back to the Navy yard to get Abbey working on this from there and Ellie followed him back to the car once they had gathered everything they needed.

"Is everything okay?" Ellie asked looking at him once they were in the car.

"Fine." He replied back to his one word response they drove back in silence.

"Have you heard from Sam?" he asked once they were in the elevator back at the navy yard.

"No, I have left messages but so far nothing. She wasn't looking to good when I saw her, being separated from Bobbie must be getting to her." Ellie replied

"You heard from Bobbie lately?" he asked making Ellie frown, she hadn't heard from Bobbie either her eyes widened as the doors opened.

"What if they found her?" Ellie asked now even more concerned for her sister. What if SHIELD has found her and has her locked up somewhere? What if she was hurt and unable to reach out for help? She pulled out her phone dialing a familiar number she was over not knowing. It rang three times before the person picked up.

"This is Hill?"


	7. Chapter 7

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c7**

Maria looked down at the phone she had agreed to a meet up with Ellie in person at some diner. She could hear the concern in her voice as she asked about Sam but also the determination. She knew she would have to be cautious around the older Bishop. Maria looked over to see Bobbie and Sam on the couch watching a movie, they were back in DC at their pack apartment. It was an awkward moment when Sam woke up and realized that she was now bonded to Maria, she didn't get upset and so far could not hold her gaze. Sam told her everything, it was like she had no filter now if she thought Maria needed to know she would tell her. Maria was curious to know about the boat in the basement and how Sam thought that was relevant but didn't question her. She saw the look in her eyes when she did ask that type of question it was like she was upset that she had disappointed her and stumbled her way into a good enough answer. Maria looked up at Natasha who was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at her offering her support. Sam had asked once about the case but when Maria informed her that she was no longer on it she didn't bring it up again, she didn't even ask any questions about who was on it.

"You alright?" Natasha asked

"Yeah."

"You going to confront her about what Skye discovered?"

"How Ziva David is looking into the case? No, I will see what she has to say."

"She will ask about her, what are you going to say?"

"Not sure yet."

"Are you going to send them away?"

"Nick wants her here, until her leg is healed. This new bond though…we will see. Can you stay here, keep an eye on them."

"We can hear you." Bobbie stated

"I know, you both are to stay here on this floor."

"So you said, but Nat doesn't need to babysit us. Sam won't do anything because of the mark and I have no intention of letting her out of my sight for a very long time." Bobbie stated looking back at them, Sam was snuggled into her side she didn't say anything. Maria could feel her emotions and knew she was wanting to please her so she was keeping quiet. Maria turned to look at Natasha who gave her a nod, her request was clear Natasha was going to stay as Maria grabbed her jacket she kissed Natasha before leaving them. She made her way across town to the diner they had agreed to meet at, on the drive over she contemplated on what to say. She scanned everyone who was in the diner, surprised that Ellie was already there she made her way over to her and sat across from her.

"Maria…can I call you Maria?" Ellie asked

"That is fine." Maria replied making the signal for coffee. "How is your case going?" Maria asked

"You keeping tabs on us?"

"For Sam's sake…yes." Maria replied as the waitress came over pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Speaking of Sam, you never answered my question."

"You never asked a question you implied that we had her."

"Do you have her?" Ellie asked

"You do the same thing. When you are irritated you roll your eyes and flare your nose." Maria pointed out given she had worked with Sam to get out of that habit.

"You are evading my question." Ellie pointed out

"I am. DO I have Sam, I know where she is…yes."

"Where is she? Is she alright? I want to see her."

"She is safe, she is with Bobbie." Maria replied carefully

"I want to see her."

"I can get her to contact you, but things are complicated at the moment."

"How much trouble is she in…does she need a lawyer?"

"If she did we have fine representatives…but I assure you Ellie she does not need one. As she put it…she is grounded."

"Grounded? So what desk work? Admin?"

"Right now she is sorting things with Bobbie…we will see what happens down the road."

"Are you saying she has sorted things with you? Your organization is no longer after her?"

"After her?"

"You know what I am asking." Ellie stated she knew Maria knew exactly what she was asking, she was starting to get annoyed with the look she was giving her, answering her questions with questions. "Her case?"

"Is being handled. Sam is fine."

"What happened? I always ask this question and you never actually answered it, why was she running from you?"

"She believed it was the right thing to do." Maria replied but Ellie was not buying it, she had been trying to get in contact with Maria for three weeks a face to face, granted she could not get a read on the stoic face of the Commander but that answer would not do.

"Did you turn your back on her?" Ellie asked and this made Maria look at her with a cold look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Absolutely not, I would never turn my back on anyone of my agents let alone Sam who I see as more of just an agent. She is my Rookie, my friend. Why would you ask that?" Maria asked she was generally curious to know this answer did Sam tell her something?

"All I know is that when I saw her she was freaked out, keeping Bobbie at a distance and said SHIELD was after her for something she did not do. I may not know what exactly she does for SHIELD or her life away from home but I know my sister and she was concerned about something. Something had her worried enough that she did not want Bobbie to help want you to help so you tell me Commander why did she come to me?" Ellie asked her tone revealing that she was concerned but by the end of her rant it had an edge to it almost accusatory. Before Maria could respond her phone blared from her pocket forcing her to answer it.

"This is Hill…I will be right there." She said hanging up looking at Ellie who had a stoic expression before getting up and leaving. Ellie watched her leave and sighed, she now knew that Sam was back with SHIELD but Maria did not answer her questions about the trouble Sam was in and what she was searching for. She had to get back to work, hoping Maria will keep her word and Sam would ring, she can wait to get the answers from her directly.


	8. Chapter 8

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c8**

Sam was resting her head on Bobbie's lap, a movie was playing on the tv but she wasn't focused on it she was replaying everything that led up to her situation she found herself in. Part of her was confused as to why she left her pack in the first place…she knew she needed to go to protect them but could not remember why she had felt that urgency in the first place she also knew she would have to apologize to Izzy and Trip and Hunter at some point.

"Where's your head at?" Bobbie asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Hunter." Sam replied without thinking she noticed the frown immediately that appeared on her mates face. "I knocked him out…not just him Izzy too…oh man she is going to be pissed and want to get even at some point…"

"You did, and they will most likely at some point."

"I wonder how the meeting is going… Let's go." Sam stated sitting up

"Go where?"

"Relax Nat, I only meant our room." Sam stated as she saw Natasha look over at them, she had absolutely no desire to leave the apartment knowing it was from the command Maria gave her. She was not happy to learn of the new mark when she woke up but found herself unable to get upset with Maria. Maria had and is still connected to her mentally which in itself is an indescribable feeling but she can feel her presence there which is why she did not question her on what was going on. Instead she had a different feeling that was almost as strong, she was looking into Bobbie's eyes and could feel her wolf stirring as her soulmate mark was tingling.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing in the room?" Bobbie asked and watched as Sam's eyes flashed and a small grumble echoed in her chest. "Oh." Bobbie said seeing the gleam of her wolf's presence in her eyes. Sam pulled Bobbie off the couch and dragged her to their room Natasha watched them go having no intention of going near there room for a while. Natasha knew that the meeting was over, she had stayed in contact with Maria through the link for moral support that is why she also knew that Maria was currently back in her office cleaning up a mess one of the strike teams found themselves in.

'Did you need me to do anything?' Natasha asked Maria through the link

'Bored already?' Maria asked somewhat amused.

'You know exactly what they will be doing, I don't think I am needed around for a while. If you don't have a job I think I will track down Barton.'

'Go for it and Nat…'

'I know.' Natasha replied before going and getting changed out of her lounging clothes and into something more fitting for work.

Ellie entered the ballpein to find Tony was the only one there he looked at her as she entered his question written clear on his face.

"She is back with SHIELD." Ellie stated sitting down at her desk.

"Okay? What now?"

"Now I wait for her to call, Maria said she was not in trouble…but I am not so sure. Where's Gibbs?"

"Upstairs in M-Tac."

"Why?"

"Not sure, he got a call then went up taking McGee with him."

"The case?"

"Gibbs got the confession, case is closed…"

"Then why are they up?"

"Don't know."

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing up the paperwork. I think Abbey was wanting to see you." Tony stated so Ellie got up and headed to the lab.

Gibbs was focused on the screen in front of him Tim was still talking but Gibbs was only partly listening. There had to be a reason…she wouldn't lie, not to Ellie.

"Boss did you hear that?" Tim asked knowing it could be a dangerous question but Gibbs was not responding.

"Keep digging, we are missing something." Gibbs stated turning on his heel he walked out knowing that he needed to talk to Ducky he made his way down to autopsy.

"Hey Duck got a minute?"

"Certainly Jethro?" Ducky asked turning to face him giving Palmer a look he looked from Ducky to Gibbs before mumbling an excuse and leaving them alone. Gibbs moved to stand next to the table where he ended up sighing. "I have many talents Jethro but mind reading is not one of them." Ducky stated after several minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Sam Bishop." Gibbs stated saying why he was there.

"How is the younger Bishop?"

"Have not heard from her, but that is not the problem. She lied to us…she is keeping something."

"Is that not her job?"

"She came to me asking for help." Gibbs stated turning to face him

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She lied. The thing she said happened didn't, the kids are dead. No suspects…open investigation but there is so much read tape it is like SHIELD is trying to burry it."

"And you believe Samantha had something to do with it?"

"I saw the aftermath at the warehouse."

"Why would she come to you then? Why get NCIS involved?"

"To help keep her own organization at length."

"You do not believe that." Ducky stated looking at him

"I do not know what to believe when it comes to her. She is not Ellie."

"No she is not, but she is still family. She helped Timothy even though it put her life in danger. I do not think she harmed those kids and neither do you. What is really on your mind?"

"She walked away from her soulmate…something happened. What was your take on her?"

"She seemed scared. I do not know what had her scared, but whatever it was…was enough for her to stay away from her soulmate."

"She faced a warehouse full of mercenaries… fourth legions…an assassin without as much as a hesitation."

"That is why you are here, she didn't tell you the real reason as to why and could now be in danger..." Ducky was interrupted as Tony came down.

"Hey boss, Bishop is back, she seems frustrated."

"Did Agent Hill not give her anything?" Ducky asked

"She said she was with Bobbie, but that she can't come and see her. She said she could get her to call but before Ellie could get anything else she left." Tony stated noticing how Gibbs shared a look with Ducky before walking out heading for the elevator. Gibbs didn't wait for Tony he grabbed his phone and made a call one he didn't want to make but Ducky had a point. He wanted answers and would not be satisfied until he got them.

**AN: What do you think? What will Gibbs do? Will Ellie speak with Sam? Find out next time… Until then, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS and SHIELD Divided c9

Maria was at her desk, looking over a file…one of many that now sat on her desk waiting for her attention. It had been three days since meeting with Ellie and in that time she has been busy with her duties as deputy director. She has found it rather awkward being around Sam at the moment and had been taking longer in her office in avoidance of the apartment. Sam had asked only once, but she could still feel her need to change and run in wolf form. Maria has kept her in the apartment so she wouldn't turn mostly because she knew that once she turned her mark will seal and her dominance will wash over her every time they were in the same room. It was difficult as it was each time she saw Sam the younger girl would look to her for instructions. She would comply with every suggestion even if it was not aimed at her and she was quieter, the spark and fire in her eyes that she first noticed in the academy was no longer there. Instead they were filled with…she couldn't even describe it…she looked lost. The only time she saw a small slither of the spark was when she was next to Bobbie…she just hoped that this mark won't change her permanently. Each night she would talk with pack mates and check on those in her pack through the link, each time she entered Sam's link it was filled with a raw need to please her. No walls to block her out and she never protests. Maria was still trying to figure out why Sam ran in the first place, the way she did, it just didn't sit right with her. It seems though that even Sam does not know why she did it and this is had her concerned because only one wolf could influence someone within her pack without her permission and if he had something to do with this…she did not know what she was going to do. On top of that she was now ignoring NCIS, she still had Sharon keeping an eye on them but after getting a very blunt message from agent Gibbs she was still thinking on how to respond. A knock at her door made her look up and clear her head.

"Enter." Maria called out and watched as Steve came into her office, surprising her but she did not let it show.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was told to come to you for a request." He said now he had her full attention.

"What can I do for you Rodgers?"

"I have a mission, I would like to request Agent Morse and 22." He said he had been on 2 missions with them and they were really good, even though he did not get Sam's last name but she reminded him of Wilson. "I was told they were here on base."

"Who told you that?" Maria asked surprised seeming they haven't left the apartment for four days.

"Admin. I need a two man team, Romanoff and Barton are away, Daisy is away with Coulson's team and Alexa is busy with Wanda."

"I can get you another team." Maria said

"But I know Morse and Sam." He said as Maria looked over at her computer she checked the records and it did indeed say they were on base. That was Blake's doing she saw one of his wolves was the one that had them as active. She couldn't give him a decent reason as to why she would refuse his request, Sam was healed (Maria didn't take into the fact that her soulmate bond would speed up her recovery) She couldn't exactly say they were grounded, as Sam's record was clean after she went AWOL they couldn't mark it down as it would ask too many questions as to why so for those three weeks she was put under 'special circumstances.' She couldn't exactly say she was grounded…What was Nick getting at?

"Request granted." Maria said seeming Nick told her to through the link he normally stays out of his Alpha's heads but lately she has felt his presence.

Sam looked across from Bobbie as they were called in on an assignment, she was clearly confused but didn't question it. They rode the elevator up to the floor where they were meeting at conference room 23e. When they entered the room they saw Nick was standing there he turned to look at them as they entered, for a split second Sam thought he was there to chew her out but that thought disappeared as she saw Steve was also in the room suited up.

"Mission briefing." Nick stated indicating two folders on the table so they picked them up and flicked through it. Sam couldn't help but look back up at Nick as she could feel his eyes on her.

"You two and Rodgers will be on this." He stated when she met his gaze she nodded her head as she looked over the objective. As soon as she read it she looked back up at him not being able to mask her surprise. "Is there a problem Agent 22?" he asked making her look back down at the folder.

"No sir. When do we leave?" She asked this question to Steve seeming he had point on this mission.

"Grab your gear. We leave in ten." He said they both nodded before walking out of the room. Bobbie grabbed Sam's arm once they were far enough away from the room.

'You okay with this?' She asked over the link seeming she wanted to talk privately but also needed to see her eyes as Bobbie could read her true feelings in her eyes.

'It's a retrieval, Steve has point.'

'Sam, I know what your mission was…same as mine.'

'Do you think Steve knows?'

'I have a feeling that he does not.' Bobbie replied they were standing against the wall looking at each other no doubt looking weird to other agents.

'Come on we need to grab our gear.' Sam stated leading to their lockers where they grabbed their things including ICERS both of them placed one in their holsters. Sam watched as Bobbie put her batons into their holders as she placed her knives in the right places. The two of them were ready so made their way to the garage where they were meeting Steve. He was carrying his own bag and looked at them as they came over to him.

"All good?" he asked they both nodded as Bobbie got in to the driver's seat, Steve took the passenger as Sam got in the seat behind Bobbie. After telling Steve he could take the front. Sam felt it was rather odd that Steve was on this mission, it was a task for a strike team not Captain America.

"So you requested us?" Sam asked once they were away from the Triskelion.

"Well Natasha and Clint were on assignment." He replied, Sam remembered Natasha being called away earlier this morning leaving her and Bobbie alone in the apartment.

"So we are your back up?" Sam asked and had to smirk as she saw him shuffle in his seat.

"I mean…"

"Relax Steve she is messing with you." Bobbie stated going to the super soldier's defense.

"Ruin my fun." Sam said but her smile falters as she remembers having this sort of banter before. Bobbie seemed to sense her mood change so did Steve but wisely neither of them commented on it.

They drove for an hour arriving at their destination Bobbie pulled up down the road giving them a chance to look it over from a distance.

"There it is." Bobbie said

"It looks ugly." Sam said leaning in between them as she looked over the building they were to breach. "How many do you recon?" She asked

"Intel suggests at least 20, the higher we get the more fortified it gets."

"In the middle of downtown who would have guessed…tell me again why we don't have a strike team with us."

"Because we are in the middle of down town and Nick knows we can handle it." Steve stated

"No offense Steve you are not exactly low key." Sam stated sitting back and he had to agree, he was well known after the battle of New York. "Maybe your status will encourage them not to fight?" Sam asked only part of her was joking.

"You know the play?" he asked both agents nodded the mission was a go.


	10. Chapter 10

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c10**

Sam made her way through the building, silently… a ghost. Steve gave her two minutes to get into position as he and Bobbie were in place waiting on her signal. Sam was not exactly happy that she was leaving Bobbie but this was the plan. She slipped past the security with ease until she was in place pulling out the small device she turned it on. The building went dark, the security cameras switched off and all signals coming in and out of the building was cancelled, not including theirs. That was the signal so she knew that both Steve and Bobbie were making their way inside. Sam started on her mission she had her weapon out and shot the man that came around the corner, knocking him out she moved on without a second glance. She heard gunfire now, meaning they knew they were here.

"Captain America!" she could hear was being shouted even without her wolf's ability she would have heard them. She moved into the stairwell and began her walk up the stairs firing her weapon three times as men tried stopping her. She had to get to the penthouse. She made it to the floor below the penthouse when she was forced onto that floor. She ran and dived behind a wall rolling she was in a crouched position and fired her weapon until it went click. Getting to her feet she ran at the man standing in her way, doing a Natasha move she ended with him in a thigh hold applying the right pressure forcing him to the ground she rolled to her feet swiping the gun from another man punching him in the face followed by a choke hold he also dropped to the ground. This gave her a moment to survey the room she was in, computers…moving over to the closes one after making sure no one else was there she scanned through the computer. Placing the USB into the correct slot she began downloading everything. As that was happening she also checked on Bobbie through the link, turns out having Captain America did not stop the fighting but they were doing fine. When the light turned green meaning she was successful she placed it in her pocket before reloading her ICER with a new mag before taking the steps two at a time. When she reached this door however she came to a small problem. It was reinforced steel sealed securely and no keypad to hack entry. If only they knew who they were…she grinned as she placed the small circular device where the lock it as she recalled Coulson's reaction the first time he used one of these. She stepped back and waited for the countdown to end a small bang followed and the door was open. She took a deep breath opening her senses to what was around her before dashing in.

She grabbed hold of one of the guards using him as a shield she fired her gun each shot hitting there mark once again until her gun made the clicking noise. She pushed the man to the ground he was shot from his companions those still standing were taking cover she made it to the first hide out jumping over it knocking that man out as they once again fired at her.

"Looks like it is the hard way." She mumbled pulling out her normal gun she centered herself pushing a button on her watch taking out the lights on this floor before she dived out of her cover firing her gun ignoring the shouting from the men as the fell to the ground. She moved her way down the hall way knowing that her target was close. She had made it to the final door knowing that he must be on the other side of this door. She remembered what Nick had told her to make it look like. A Struggle… Once again busting the door open she found herself in a room with six men. Her target standing in the middle…they all looked surprised not for long….Using her last ICER she fired her gun at five of the men but giving her target the bait he would need to disarm her…he took it. She found him knocking the gun out of her hand and he landed a lucky blow against her forcing her to step back. She disarmed him making sure his weapon would not be useful they then began to fight…A Struggle what exactly did Nick want? She let him land a couple of blows against her before she struck him back with precision. He managed to get the upper hand getting her in a hold he had managed to get his hands around her neck she knew it was going to bruise as she figured this was enough of a struggle as he lifted her by the neck into his desk she grunted as she flicked out her knife with one hand as the other was on his face blocking his view she ended up stabbing him in the neck. The pressure on her neck lifted and she found herself coughing as she breathed in air. Her hand rubbing her neck, she looked up getting into the fighting stance only to relax as she sensed it was Bobbie and Steve they entered the room. Bobbie moved over to her as Steve surveyed the room.

"You okay?" He asked noting the dead man on the ground next to her.

"Peachy." Sam replied checking over Bobbie who seemed fine.

Bobbie began to look through the paper work as Steve secured the knocked out bad guys with Sam. Sam stopped on one guy as she rolled him over his phone fell out of his pocket she picked it up and frowned as she noticed that a message had been sent.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked feeling Sam's confusion over the link

"He sent a message."

"You were supposed to block all transmissions." Steve pointed out.

"I did, this one is different." Sam said checking through the phone not recognizing anything but the message was not sent to one of the known contacts. "It's ringing." She said almost dropping the phone. Instead she put it on speaker looking at Steve with a shrug as he frowned at her.

'Cullen? Cullen what is your status?' An unknown males voice asked

"Who is this?" Sam asked

'Who is this?' came her response after a slight pause.

"I asked first." Sam retorted ignoring Bobbie's eye roll.

'Where did you get this phone?' the voice asked

"I found it." Sam replied looking down at the unconscious man that was supposedly Cullen. Sam knew that this man was tracking it she had her own phone out trying to track their location.

'Listen…' he got no further as Sam hung up on it.

"Why did you hang up?" Steve asked

"Because I noticed who it was on the phone, this is a federal number." Sam said showing the back trace she had found but knew that she wouldn't be able to get pass it without her computer. She was not Daisy. She moved over to the computer next to Bobbie and began typing bringing back the security cameras. She also noticed that somebody else was also trying to hack into these servers. "Someone is trying to hack into the cameras." Sam stated

"Not our only problem…look! A strike team."

"Not ours."

"No worse…NCIS."

"The only one I recognize is…McGee." Sam stated noticing him behind a well-built man dressed in black. "8 altogether. These three here don't fit in." Sam said pointing to a female, the well-built man and a third man with shaggy hair.

"So he was a fed?"

"Our data did not say any friendlies were here." Sam stated looking back at the man.

"You need to leave." Bobbie stated

"What?"

"This is NCIS."

"Gibbs is not here neither is Ellie."

"But McGee is."

"I can't leave, besides they have the exits blocked." Sam pointed out as another team was blocking the exits. "Let Steve talk to them. We are on the same side." Sam added.

"They are almost here." Bobbie stated after a few seconds

"They must have a tracker on him, they are high tailing it here for this floor." Sam replied "Steve stand ready, hold your shield up so they know we are the good guys." Sam added as an afterthought. He nodded holding his shield up not knowing if she was joking or not but he did not have time to ask as they came into the room shouting

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" With guns aimed at them. Confusion seemed to sweep them as they saw Captain America standing there with his shield casually held in his hand. The well-built man then seemed to see Cullen on the ground.

"G!" He shouted out running over to him, this seemed to make the other agents keep their weapons on him, they then seemed to notice Bobbie and Sam.

"Step away from the computer." The female instructed

"There has been a misunderstanding." Steve stated calmly he was very aware that these agents were very much concerned for their friend and might react if they move.

"Sam?" McGee asked looking at Sam who was looking down only to look up at him when he said her name.

"You know her?" The man with shaggy hair asked

"Yeah, she is…"

"Agent McGee good to see you." Sam said interrupting him not sure if he was going to say SHIELD agent or Ellie's sister both she would rather keep private.

"G!" The man stated again he was now checking him over after getting him out of the restraints Sam had placed on him.

"He is fine, just unconscious." Sam stated

"Why was he in restraints?" the man demanded

"How were we to know he was a fed? He was in the inner circle or he would not be on this floor."

"Are they all unconscious?" The female agent asked

"All but two." Bobbie stated informing Sam that she did indeed finish her objective.

"What are you doing here?" The man next to McGee asked

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"I am Deeks, That is Kensi and that is Sam." He said pointing to himself the well-built man and the female agent both of them did not seemed pleased that he revealed their names. "Come on he is Captain America…And McGee seems to know her." Deeks explained

'Is this room smaller to you?' Sam asked over the link as Steve spoke to the agents they had now lowered their weapons.

'I know…we need the others to clear out so we can check it out.'

"You probably want to get your agent back to somewhere more comfortable… he will have one killer headache when he wakes up but otherwise he is fine." Sam stated as he was shot with a round from her ICER.

"Just who are you?" Agent Sam asked as Kensi was next to Cullen he moved so he was talking to Steve and Sam would have sworn he was trying to make himself look bigger.

"We are agents…" Bobbie replied but did not give the name of their agency. McGee was trying to get Sam's attention but she was purposely trying not to look at him.

"Of?" Deeks prompted but was stopped as Sam brushed her hand against a painting on a wall to straighten it as it was annoying her. That was when the back wall seemed to lift up and each agent had a weapon aimed at the new room that was more like a safe…a giant safe. No one was in it but it was full.

"Payload." Deeks muttered but the room was that silent everyone heard it. NCIS went to move forward but Bobbie noticed that some of the devices in that room did not look like it came from Earth. Neither Sam nor Bobbie brought their badges for this type of op they knew not to bring it…but this was where they had to draw the line. Maria who was watching through the link already had a team on route to them but they would not be there for another 10 minutes.

"Stop! Everyone out!" Sam stated using the tone she learnt from Maria that she uses on other agents especially the new recruits.

"What?" Kensi asked

"Why?" Deeks asked but before they could protest Steve seemed to pick up on what both Bobbie and Sam were doing.

"I think we should all step out." Steve stated, he thought some of those things looked unusual almost alien but he could not tell for certain what with everything he missed he had no idea what was the new modern these days. He nodded with Bobbie as he did notice the thing they were there to claim was also in the room. He gave them all a certain look one he used with the howling commandos a look of a leader and it had them filing out of the room leaving Bobbie and Sam who were looking at the vault both knowing there must be other security measures.

**AN: Yes I have added NCIS LA into this story, tell me what you think? Until next time thanks for reading...**


	11. Chapter 11

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c11**

Sam looked at Bobbie knowing that they wouldn't have that long, Steve could only hold them back for so long. She also had a feeling that McGee might be getting in contact with Gibbs.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Well if you look here and there, you will see a sensor….for what I do not know." Bobbie replied pointing out two sensors that were well hidden but they were trained to notice things like this.

"So just don't step near them. The item we need is in the middle next to the cash…how heavy do you think that is?" Sam asked as Bobbie looked closely at the thing they were there to retrieve. Sam knew Bobbie was doing the math part as Sam looked around the room they were in, her gaze landing on a paper weight. She picked it up, it looked like the right size. She handed it to Bobbie who seemed to measure how heavy it was…

"Should do." She stated handing it back to Sam as she pulled out her phone she began documenting everything in the safe including the sensors. Sam pulled out a smaller device that looked like an ipod and held it up it scanned the room inside and both of them saw the lazer grid at the end.

"Who keeps a safe within a safe?" Sam asked as it came up that it was indeed another smaller safe on the wall.

"Can you see what is inside it?"

"Not with this? The team that is coming would have the proper gear we will need. Do we wait for them? Or do we do the swap?"

"Can we get in and out without disturbing anything else?" Bobbie asked and Sam gave her a hurt look placing her hand to her chest in exaggeration. It then turned to a pointed look when Bobbie gave her a specific look. Bobbie shook her head at Sam's antics only slightly suppressing a smile…this was her mate. She handed the paperweight back to Sam and watched as she effortlessly moved across the room until she reached the section she needed looking around the room before flawlessly making the swap. She paused and waited to see if anything would happen. Nothing did, so she once again made her way back to Bobbie handing it to her who placed it in the small box they were given for it and hid it on her person. "No tricks?" she asked in a teasing manner

"I didn't even get to do any flips." Sam pouted in agreement but it turned into a grin.

"This is not a movie." Bobbie pointed out.

"But it would make a good movie…right? Entering the bad guys lair only to stumble across a hidden room filled with cash weapons and alien technology….you have to admit it does sound like a movie plot. Does that mean I get the girl? All movies end with the hero getting the girl right?" Sam smiled at Bobbie giving her best seductive smile and she was trained by Romanoff.

"Dork, 1 who said you were the lead? 2 you already have the girl and I better be the only girl you were thinking of and 3 this is not a movie." Bobbie stated trying to act seriously but could not stop the small smile pulling at her lips as Sam gave her winning smile

"You're right, you make a better lead after all you are my Amazon Warrior." Sam stated both of them pulled up their masks as they turned around to see McGee enter the room, both not surprised to see him as they heard him talk to Steve that he was going in.

"Can we help you agent McGee?" Bobbie asked taking lead, after telling Sam to stay quiet.

"Sam…"

"Not here." Bobbie stated looking at him giving him a pointed look that had him backing down, he had not seen a look like this before, Sam had; this was her mask…the mask of the MOCKINGBIRD. Sam wanted to place her hand on her, but knew not too.

"The others want to know what you are doing in here." He stated rubbing his neck looking uncomfortable.

"Our job." Bobbie replied coldly nodding to Sam who moved over to the computer ignoring McGee she began to take apart the hard drive.

"Hey, this is a crime scene." He stated, only to falter when Bobbie glared at him. There was still a dead body the agent within him pointed that out.

"Self-defense." Bobbie curtly replied once Sam was done she then lead her back out with McGee following behind.

"What is going on?" Kensi asked she saw the perplexed look on McGee's face and the hard drive in Sam's hand.

"No one is to enter that room." Bobbie instructed giving Steve a specific look, one she learnt from Natasha and it had him comparing them before he nodded his head.

"What did you find?" Deeks asked

"Classified."

"Classified?" Sam Hanna asked "We have a high security clearance."

"Not high enough." Bobbie replied just as the other SHIELD agents turned up led by Izzy, May and Daisy.

'She needs to go.' Izzy told Bobbie looking at Sam who was still staying quiet. 'Get it back to base. We will handle the cleanup.' She added knowing that it was in Bobbie's pocket.

'His suppliers?'

'We will handle it. Go, Maria wants you back.' Izzy stated, Bobbie nodded she knew that Maria was using other pack mates to give them instructions…that she was trying to keep her distance from Sam. She also knew that it was having an effect on her, ever since she woke up with the new mark Sam has not been herself.

"The Director wants to debrief you." She stated out loud for the other agents benefit. Before leading some scientists into the room and two agents brought to disarm any traps that may be inside. Sam looked to Bobbie and they shared a look of understanding before they made their exit.

5 minutes later Gibbs arrived with his team and Ellie looked around the many agents surprised at what was happening. McGee and the others had been moved down to the main lobby where they were being held for debriefing much to their anger. Gibbs went over to McGee with Ellie walking beside him.

"What happened?" he asked

"After we left to answer agent Cullen's distress call and after Eric informed us his phone was still in there and a strange woman answered it. We made haste coming across them all knocked out and securely bound. When we entered the floor Cullen was on we came across Captain America."

"You met Captain America?" Tony asked only to get a slap from Gibbs.

"We were a little bit preoccupied we saw Cullen on the ground, but he was talking to us telling us we were on the same side. That was when I saw Sam…she was at the desk. She only spoke to me to stop me from saying how I knew her. I tried talking to her but her partner took charge. She then moved a painting on the wall, it was not straight that was when the wall rose up and another room although it looked more like a walk in safe was revealed, I only got a glimpse before Captain America ushered us out I think I know why SHIELD is here. Some of the things looked not human…"

"Like actual alien?" Tony asked a little too eagerly.

"Where is Sam?" Ellie asked, she let him fill in Gibbs but she wanted to know where Sam was.

"Her Partner took her, they left five minutes ago. I don't know…something felt off. I'm sorry I couldn't get them to stay. I tried but her partner was seriously giving me the creeps and I was escorted here by one of those agents…something off about them too, oh and agent May is here." McGee stated looking over at the agent that brought him here. She was talking to one of the strike team members and held a confidence.

"She give a name?" Gibbs asked

"Agent Hartley. One of her people called her Izzy. Skye is here but they were calling her Agent Johnson and Agent May called her Daisy. So don't know what is going on there." He stated Gibbs looked at Agent Hartley who was looking at him as if she could hear them or knew they were talking about her and he had to agree with McGee something was definitely going on. He moved over to her with Ellie walking behind him as Tony and McGee followed behind her but at a small distance, he knew he had the LA team's attention but right now he was focused on what he wanted to do. He will explain to Cullen and his team later.

"I want to talk to your Commander." Gibbs stated

"Excuse me?" She asked back wearing a blank expression

"Commander Hill." He stated he rarely repeated himself and he was over SHIELD and their secrets.

"Commander Hill is very busy." She replied back ignoring his glare.

"Then I want to speak to whomever is higher than her." He stated he could feel his temper rising but was not letting it show on his face, instead he kept his glare in place.

"You need to…" she was interrupted by her phone going off and she answered it in front of him. He heard someone gasp behind him.

"She didn't just do that to boss?" Tony asked in a whisper and McGee only nodded before Gibbs could turn to his people he was surprised that he was handed the phone.

"Commander Hill wants to talk with you." Agent Hartley stated Tony and McGee shared a look with each other…How did she know?


	12. Chapter 12

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c12**

Sam and Bobbie had made it back to the Triskelion where they were called up to the Directors office. As they rode the elevator up they were in silence. They had spoken in the car. Sam had said she had wanted to stay to see Ellie but was not upset that they had her returning to base. She did not protest to it, she was a little frustrated at the whole silent command that Bobbie had told her to do when around McGee but again found herself unable to stay angry. She was leaning against the wall as it they moved up to the director's office. Sam let Bobbie do all the talking as she handed over the device they had received Sam kept her gaze on the ground.

"Is there anything you wish to add Agent 22?" Nick asked

"No Sir." Sam replied but she felt anxious around him and would not meet his gaze.

"Very well, write it down, fill out the appropriate forms. You are then to return to your apartment." Nick stated both agents acknowledged his command and left the room, he watched them as they left. He was curious about Sam and the new mark to Maria, she had questioned him about it wanting to know what his intentions were but he gave her a look silencing her but he could feel her frustrations. He also noticed that Maria had been doing her best to stay away from Sam and had refused her requests to shift, if his plan was to work she would need to shift. He was still connected to them as they moved down to the office they were given while at the Triskelion to fill out the forms. He let them be for now as other things grabbed his attention.

Sam sighed leaning back in the chair she had finished filling out the paperwork and looked over at Bobbie who was still busy writing away. She sighed again this time leaning forward so that she was leaning on the table but her gaze never left Bobbie.

"If you sigh one more time I will throw this at you." Bobbie stated without looking up.

"You nearly done?"

"Almost."

"What do you think she is doing now?" Sam asked this did make Bobbie stop and look at her.

"Who?" Bobbie asked

"Ellie, by now she would have turned up with the others. McGee would have filled them in on what happened. It would be easier if I had my phone but somebody took it." Sam stated leaning on her arms. "No doubt she would be talking to Izzy or Daisy…I don't think she will try it with May…Gibbs might. Do you want coffee? I want coffee." Sam said getting up she looked around the empty room before looking back at Bobbie.

"I will finish this in the apartment, let's head back there. The coffee here is shit." Bobbie stated when she saw Sam's shoulders sag slightly.

"Fine…back to being grounded." Sam stated watching as Bobbie packed her gear up the two of them made it back to their apartment. Sam placed her bag on the counter as Bobbie went into the kitchen to make decent coffee. "No one is here but us, we have the place to ourselves I can think of something better than coffee that we could be doing." Sam stated at which Bobbie looked up at her and saw the sly smile.

"Seriously?"

"What can I say, it's the bond making up for lost time." Sam grinned only for it to falter.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked noting the look of confusion on her face then pain reflected in her eyes and she was hunched over. Bobbie heard the distinct noise of her bones cracking and realigning themselves. Bobbie was next to her in an instant as she cried out in pain.

"Bobbie I can't stop it." Sam cried out as she ended on her knees as her shoulders popped out of their sockets. Bobbie knew that it was being slow and painful because Sam was trying to fight it.

"Why are you shifting?" Bobbie asked, she knew that Maria still was saying no so Sam should not be shifting at the moment.

"I-I can't stop." Sam stated but her voice was different it was almost a growl. Slowly her bones repositioned themselves from human to wolf.

'Maria?' Bobbie asked over the link she could feel her and the others from the pack. 'She is trying to fight it, to follow your command. Please tell her she can shift.' Bobbie stated as it seemed Sam's shift had slowed down as she tried to fight for control, she needed to follow Maria's order but something within her was saying otherwise. Sam's fingers were claws and her eyes were shining their crystal blue. More bones could be heard breaking and Sam was groaning in pain letting lose quiet whines.

'Sam shift.' Maria stated over their link and in an instant Sam stopped fighting it she fell to the ground and when she stood back up she was in wolf form the rest of it a smooth transition, a white wolf now stood in Sam's place with crystal blue eyes and soft silky fur, Bobbie looked her over making sure everything was fine. Sam looked up at Bobbie who was looking at her, her hand held out and she moved forward to nuzzle against it. She let lose a small whine and her tail wagged when Bobbie began to stroke her fur as she gave her a once over, her hands trailing down her muscles and over her joints, happy that everything was in place. She ended up head butting her making her look at her she knew what Sam was wanting. Bobbie stepped back and in one smooth elegant transition Bobbie was in her wolf form a taller version of Sam, both wolves were slender but strong. Sam moved over to Bobbie and rubbed against her nipping at her she lowered herself to the ground looking up at her, her tail wagging she shuffled forward waiting for Bobbie to acknowledge her. When it was taking too long Sam whined she could feel her mate's amusement across the link making her whine again.

'Bobbie.' Sam's voice was almost a pout over the link causing Bobbie to move forward and head butt her knocking her over Sam had no resistance. Letting Bobbie take dominance she was happy when Bobbie ended up licking her and they rubbed heads before she somewhat fell on top of her. Sam shuffled under Bobbie so she was out enough from under her so she could turn her head and look a t her that was when Bobbie placed a paw over her eyes and rubbed her head against her body, she could feel her body tingle at the feeling of her Mate's touch and was not happy when Bobbie got up moving off her. Sam got up and turned to look at her but a different presence had her turning to look at the door, a power washed over her vibrating through her body she once again lowered herself to the ground revealing her neck. Her Alpha had entered the room and an overwhelming need to please her radiated through Sam's core. She remained silent waiting for a command, only a small part of her wanted Bobbie next to her but the rest of her needed to give her Alpha her attention.

"Oh Sam." Maria whispered but Sam and Bobbie heard it, Bobbie remained silent but Sam whined at her and seemed to lower herself lower to the ground which Maria thought was not possible, Sam seemed to be trying to make herself smaller while looking at her without really looking at her. She would not hold her gaze but she was looking in her direction waiting for instructions. Maria did not want to be there, she had just gotten off the phone to Agent Gibbs when she felt Sam's panic across the bond then the pain of her shift as she tried to stop herself from shifting but Nick had given her a silent command she probably did not even know that Nick made her turn. Nick had told her to come here after Bobbie had answered Bobbie's request and let Sam shift, she knew that Sam would have stopped herself from shifting until she passed out to follow Maria's command. Maria knew that Nick was urging her to change, she looked over at Bobbie who was a silent witness to what was going on. Maria Shifted in her wolf, a tall, lean brown wolf with crystal blue eyes (everyone in her pack have crystal blue eyes when in wolf form a trait from her).

'Maria what is going on?' Bobbie asked now in wolf form she can ask, only Maria can communicate with her wolves in both forms the others have to be in one form to communicate with the others wolf-wolf or human-human.

'Nick wants this new bond sealed…the only way for it to be sealed is for us to be in wolf form.'

'You're not biting her again are you?'

'No, our wolves need to accept it. That is all.' Maria replied she knew Bobbie did not like this new bond, she had made it very clear, she had also kept her informed of the changes she had witnessed in her mate since the new mark.

'She wants your attention.' Bobbie stated seeming Maria was looking at her, this made Maria turn to look at Sam who was still lowered to the ground in submission. She could feel her power wash over Sam and could feel her complete and utter submission that Maria was in charge of her. Sam seemed to be shaking, not quite in fear but it was a new feeling, one Maria has not experienced in her pack. Maria went over to her, trying to reassure her but felt her passive behavior and no resistance as Sam rolled to her side letting Maria look her over. She still had not spoken to Maria over the link but it was open, Sam was choosing to remain silent.

'I have spoken with Gibbs.' Maria stated hoping to pike her interest, Sam tilted her head and she did feel her curiosity over the link but she still did not speak. 'How did your mission go?' Maria asked she was now lying next to her and Bobbie had made her way over to Sam and was resting her head on her back now that Sam was back to lying on the ground not her side.

'We completed our objective.' Sam replied simply

'Were you hurt?'

'I made it look like a struggle, he got in a few punches nothing that won't heal…probably has healed already.' Sam replied

'We have another assignment for you both.' Maria replied carefully after her phone call with Gibbs and checking in on May and Izzy she and Nick agreed they need to speak with NCIS. The only way NCIS will cooperate with them is if they see Sam…So she was sending them to NCIS.

'What is it?' Bobbie asked her head raised in interest, eyes full of curiosity, Sam interested but Maria could feel her need to please Maria was outweighing her own curiosity.

Maria shifted back so she was in her human form now looking down at the white wolves who were looking up at her. "We are sending you to NCIS." Maria stated


	13. Chapter 13

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c13**

Ellie was at her desk, she was meant to be doing work but she couldn't help but look at the door. Sam was coming.

"That is the third time you have checked your watch." Tony pointed out

"How long does it take to get from security to here?" Ellie stated, they had been informed by security that they were on their way in. That was two minutes ago.

"Why are you nervous?" Deeks asked he was leaning against a filing cabinet keeping tabs on the case while Sam was with Cullen. Kensi looked over at him from the chair she was sitting at next to McGee.

"I am not nervous, I am worried…and mad." Ellie replied just as the elevator dinged she was up on her feet heading for it. She saw Sam come out with Bobbie and the agent that escorted them. Ellie ended up hugging Sam which she noted went tense at the contact, and remained tense until she let her go. This made Ellie step back and assess her, she noted that Sam seemed to lean closer to Bobbie before she plastered on a smile looking at Ellie. She also noticed the bruising on her neck.

"I was not gone that long, you know that right?" Sam asked placing a hand on Ellie's shoulder looking at her in the eyes. "You look terrible." She added at which Ellie gave her a pointed look one she had not used since they were kids. Moving her gaze from her neck so she was looking her in the eyes

"Seriously that is all you have to say?" Ellie asked folding her arms at which Sam tilted her head and looked at her.

"What else am I meant to say?" Sam asked

"Where have you been? What did they say? What did they do to you Sam?" Ellie asked at this Sam gave her a puzzled expression before her face went expressionless and she looked over Ellie's shoulder to look at Gibbs. He was giving her a specific look, but she held his gaze.

"I am here to discuss what happened downtown." She stated

"You're here because you want to know why we had an agent undercover and what he would have found out." Gibbs stated, the others had come over but were standing back Kensi and Deeks were clearly confused. They saw that to Gibbs statement Sam seemed to smirk before looking back at Bobbie and raised an eyebrow before turning back to look at Gibbs when she got an eyeroll. "What was that place? Why was SHIELD interested? What happened to your case?" Gibbs asked he was expecting them to turn the questions around, not really expecting an answer. He grew weary when Sam once again shared a look with Agent Morse and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

"What do you know of Ethan Cruss? He was the man that ran the building, or more like the organization that we came across you at." Sam stated and Gibbs knew she was being careful with her wording.

"You share we share is that how it goes?" Kensi asked

"Agent Blie right? You are part of the team from LA Hetty Lange's group."

"You know Hetty?" Deeks asked

"Me? No Shaggy I don't but my boss does."

"Shaggy?"

"Sorry, just you look like a shaggy." Sam stated but stopped and turned to look at Bobbie giving her a pointed look. "I know you were thinking it." Sam stated before moving around her sister past Gibbs and the others to her sisters desk. "Just borrowing this…good to know you changed your password. Still predictable to me." Sam stated with a smirk as she managed to log into her computer before she started pulling up documents.

"What? Where did you get these?" Ellie asked looking at her sister from looking at the screen.

"Mr Cruss was behind these, this is what got our attention." Sam stated and Ellie had to look away.

"How many?" Gibbs asked looking at the photos

"76, that we know of…we think there was more."

"What did that?" Tony asked looking at the photo of dead kids, one even as young as Tali.

"That photo? We are not sure. We have managed to identify some of the weapons used…we have managed to stop most of his sales but some got through. That is where your agent comes in. We need to know what he knows? What you know? Why did you send him in there in the first place? If possible within the next half hour." Sam stated before giving the computer back to her sister she looked at Gibbs who was watching her. Gibbs ended up heading back to the elevator taking hold of Sam's arm and pulling her along.

"You stay." Gibbs told Bobbie entering the elevator he noticed a shared look between Sam and Bobbie. When they were in the elevator he hit the emergency stop button and turned to look at Sam who raised an eyebrow at him especially when he gave her a pointed look. "Talk." Gibbs stated when it became clear Sam was not going to speak first.

"I did, we need your…"

"Not about the case, you. You came to us asking for help…then what? What happened?" Gibbs asked looking at her, Sam knew he would ask this question she just hoped it was after they got their answers.

"They found me, we sorted things out." Sam shrugged but Gibbs clearly did not buy it. Sam was holding his gaze but ended up looking down when he gave her a specific look. This made him know that everything was not alright. Ever since meeting the younger Bishop she always held his gaze and gave him attitude but now she wasn't and that spark in her eyes was gone. She shuffled on her feet looking back at the door. "I don't know what you want me to say Agent Gibbs."

"The truth."

"I am telling you the truth, they did find me and I… we did sort things out." Sam stated looking him in the eyes this time holding it but he could tell it was forced.

"You lied to me before, about why you were running. You were scared, why were you scared?" Gibbs asked at which she ended up looking down and he could tell she did not want to be there.

"You don't know me agent Gibbs, I am not Ellie. I am here to work a case, to stop more casualties from happening. Will you get them to cooperate?" Sam asked and he knew this was her trying to deflect, he sighed after having one last look in her eyes, McGee was right something was off…but there was no point in making her close off. He gave her a gruff response before starting up the elevator again. He would have to ask her with Ducky and possibly Ellie present. With her soulmate so close he knew if SHIELD was up to something he would have to be more cautious.


	14. Chapter 14

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c14**

Ellie was looking at Bobbie, technically they were all looking at Bobbie when Gibbs entered the elevator with Sam. Bobbie however remained staring at the elevator.

"Bobbie, can you tell me what happened?" Ellie asked, she had a feeling she wouldn't but she had to try Sam was her sister. Bobbie turned to look at her, but she could not get a read on her expression before she looked around at the others…the message was clear too many people. "They can be trusted." Ellie said,

"We found her and talked things through." Bobbie stated simply but Ellie was not having any of that, she was tired of the simple answers and she knew they were keeping something from her. "We have this case to worry about." Bobbie tried to get them back on topic.

"I can multi task, besides her case was first…are you telling me her case is closed?" Ellie asked and Bobbie could not stop comparing Ellie to Sam in that moment, seeing the fire in her eyes and determination.

"Sam is in good hands…I don't know why she ran, but we have sorted through it." Bobbie stated she knew what Gibbs was asking Sam and also knew that they would not drop it until they were satisfied with their answers. "This case needs to be your priority." Bobbie told her looking from her to the other agents that were trying their best not to look like they were listening in.

"I am worried about her, I know her something is different." Ellie stated somewhat glaring at her.

"I see where she got that look from." Bobbie stated as it was a look she had received plenty of times from Sam. She also figured that like Sam Ellie would not let it go until she got her answers.

"And you are not really answering my questions." Ellie stated, the others could tell this was a private conversation so they moved back to their desks Deeks and Kensi though kept watching from a distance. Tony also seemed to be watching them but trying to do it more subtle than the others.

"Ellie I would never do anything to endanger Sam, or hurt her in any way. Believe me when I tell you I have her interest in mind when I say everything is sorted." Bobbie stated and watched as Ellie just stared at her. Bobbie was the one to look away, as she knew Sam would be coming out of the elevator. Sam followed Gibbs off the elevator and moved over to Bobbie sharing a looking with each other making sure she was alright.

'You good?'

'Yeah, just wanted to talk. How did things go out here?'

'Centre of attention. I see where you get your stubbornness from.' Bobbie replied as they moved to the screen. Sam looked at Gibbs who gave Kensi a nod so she turned to Sam and Bobbie.

"Cullen is still unconscious. We have not been able to get a report from him." She stated

"Why was he sent there in the first place?" Sam asked

"We had intel that a big deal was going down, he had a cover that would work so they sent him in." Gibbs stated taking over from Kensi grabbing everyone's attention, Sam and Bobbie shared a look with each other before turning to Gibbs. Bobbie knew what he was doing, Sam even figured it out.

'Kind of a slap to the face no?' Sam asked across the link to Bobbie as she was giving Gibbs a glare.

'Now is not the time to have a jurisdiction debacle.' Bobbie pointed out looking at Sam then focusing her attention to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo take Agent Morse with Blie to the conference room give her an update." Gibbs stated he watched as Sam turned to look at Bobbie who gave her a reassuring smile.

'Just stay in the building.' Bobbie told her knowing that she was freaking out slightly as she was still under the 'remain with a pack member' command. Bobbie then followed Tony out of the ballpein. Sam watched her go leaving her with Gibbs, Tim and Ellie.

"McGee go check on Abbey see what she has found. You two with me." Gibbs stated leading Sam and Ellie down to autopsy. Sam shared a look with Ellie but it seemed she did not know what was going on. When they entered they were greeted by Ducky who sealed the door behind them, Sam looked from him to Gibbs to Ellie.

"This feels like a lecture in the making." Sam stated and saw that Ellie looked at Gibbs letting him take the lead.

"You can talk to us, this room is secure." Gibbs stated and Sam could not stop the smile from pulling at her lips.

"What exactly do you think you know?" Sam asked

"We know that you came to us for help, that your agency never gave us a straight answer. That you chose to come to us for help over them and now that you are back with them something has changed. Sam I know you, when you came to us you were scared of something. What were you scared of?" Ellie asked

"Ellie…"

"We know the kids died." Gibbs stated and saw the instant result, Sam's smile left her face and she looked down.

"I didn't hurt them." Sam stated

"We know."

"We tried to save them. We did, we were just not fast enough. It was an ambush, nothing could be done."

"Is that why you ran?" Ellie asked

"No…something else happened…only I saw it. I needed to find the answers, needed the truth."

"What truth?" Gibbs asked Sam was looking at the ground she closed her eyes before her posture tensed. When she looked back up Gibbs could tell she was not going to share anymore. "Is SHIELD compromised?" Gibbs asked

"What? N-no, why would you ask that?" Sam asked clearly showing her surprise. "We- we need to go back to the others."

"Sam, we are still here if you need us. You just need to ask." Ellis stated holding onto her sisters arm who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"I am fine, Bobbie and I sorted things out." Sam stated pulling her arm out of Ellie's hold. Just as Ellie went to talk Sam's phone went off she pulled it out of her pocket seeing it was Maria she did not even hesitate to answer it.

"Hello…yes, okay…I understand." She said hanging up the phone she looked at Ellie and Gibbs. "That was Maria, Daisy and May will be here in the morning to talk with Agent Cullen.

"You're not coming back?" Gibbs asked

"Bobbie and I have been reassigned. We leave in the morning…can I take Ellie?" Sam asked looking at Gibbs who looked from Ellie to Sam and gave a nod Ellie led her to the elevator where Bobbie was with Tony.

"Hey we were coming to you." He stated getting off to talk to Gibbs as Ellie went with the two SHIELD agents. Gibbs shared a look with Ducky who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey Boss…" Tony stated once the elvator was closed.

"What did you get?"

"Not much, she knew we were stalling. Gave her some answers but she was not buying it, I think she knew what you were doing."

"Would not surprise me. Did she give you anything?"

"Not anything new, she repeated the same thing Sam told us and the importance of why they are here. What about you? Did you get anything new?"

"They are definitely keeping things from us." Gibbs stated "Duck?"

"You were right Jethro, something is off with her. She seems different." Ducky stated making Gibbs even more determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. Hopefully Ellie could get her to open up some more. He will have to wait until the morning.

Bobbie was driving them to a diner, Sam was in the passenger seat and Ellie was in the back. They sat in silence promising to answer her questions when they got there Ellie noticed the looks Sam was sending Bobbie and Bobbie reached over and squeezed her hand. As they drove through the green light a truck came from the side crashing into them.

**AN: Dun…dun…dun…Oh No a car crash…Are they alright? Will Gibbs get to the bottom of it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review… Until next time thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c15 **

Sam's head hurt, she had no idea what happened as she tried to regain her memory on what happened she tried reaching out over the bond slightly panicking when it was hazy. When she remembered a truck hit them…

She opened her eyes moving her hands only to feel restraints she looked around the dark room they were in her eyes landing on Bobbie across from her. She looked down, she was tied to a chair Bobbie was also tied to a chair across from her she looked to her right and saw Ellie was also there but was still unconscious.

'What happened?' She asked Bobbie over the link that was slowly returning.

'We were hit, woke up here.'

'Anyone come in?'

'Not yet.'

'Maria?' She tried but the link was too hazy even her new link. 'I can't get in contact with the others.'

'Me neither. Are you hurt?' Bobbie asked

'I'm pissed. But everything seems still to be in place. You?'

'Heads a bit sore, but also in one piece.'

'We need to get out of here.' Sam stated

"You know you have been awake for 5 minutes, but you have not said a word to each other." A voice stated making Sam and Bobbie turn to see three men enter the room they were in.

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"Finally, they talk." The one in front asked moving so he was standing between Bobbie and Sam. The other two men moved over to Bobbie roughly grabbing her.

"Don't touch her." Sam spat flexing her hands trying to break free from the restraints.

"Don't worry about her princess, it is yourself you should be worried about." He stated moving closer to her.

"You called me princess." Sam stated tilting her head to the side.

"Sam." Bobbie warned making Sam look at her knowing that Sam hated being called princess and was warning her not to do anything reckless. Sam saw that the two men had now attached Bobbie to some chains so that she was standing with her hands chained above her head. Sam went to growl at them but tensed as pain flared in her leg forcing her to look down at her leg to see a knife penetrating from it. She made a fist that was her only reaction.

"Pay back is a bitch Princess." The man seethed making Sam look up at him, he knew her that was clear she just had to figure out where from. He stepped back when Sam actually started laughing he shared a look with the other men in the room both of them shrugged.

"Sam?" Ellie asked she was now awake looking around the room with a worried expression, Sam stopped laughing and looked over at her.

"You alright?" Sam asked

"Me? I am not the one with a knife sticking out of my leg." Ellie stated looking over the men in the room. "What do they want?"

"Not sure, possibly pay back." Sam replied

"You don't even remember me!" the man shouted, "I will make you remember me." He stated slapping her hard across the cheek. He pulled his hand back and punched her twice before stepping back one of the men came over pulling out a cigar. Handing it to him he began to smoke…something about him made Sam squint at him.

"Berlin." She stated "You were one of the guards."

"You ruined everything." The man stated he was now calm and this had Sam on edge, she would rather have him shouting again. Sam looked over at Bobbie and saw the man that was eyeing her up and it had her growling.

"You were selling girls forcing them into prostitutes, killing them when they lost their value." Sam seethed that was why she and Bobbie were sent in to dismantle it and they did. She remembered now during the fight she stabbed that man in the leg so he would not chase them. "You were in the wrong."

"It was none of your business, you Americans…"

"That was two years ago, you really need a different hobby." Sam interrupted only to get a punch.

"You need to evaluate the situation you are in, you are at my mercy do you really want to rub me the wrong way."

"I rub many people the wrong way…usually they are bad guys. It is just who I am." Sam stated she felt her lip was split but did not care she turned back to look at the man and settled with a glare.

"Then I will make the world a better place without you in it." He stated

"If you were going to kill me I would be dead already, what do you really want?" Sam demanded looking up at him.

"I am going to break you." He stated right in her face she tried not to gag at the smell of the smoke that was when he pushed the cigar against her neck, she felt it burn but would not give him the satisfaction of screaming. She held onto the armrests tighter glaring at him, he did it three times before he stood back. "You will be tough to break, but you will break." He stated nodding his head to the men before walking out of the room. Sam turned to look at them as they made their way over to her.

'Sam.'

'Don't say anything, I have their attention. Can you get out?' Sam asked

'Not these chains. Don't do anything reckless.' Bobbie stated one of the men punched her on the stomach but still she did not react. One left the room and came back carrying a bucket, Sam had never experienced water boarding before and never wants to experience it again. They held her head back placing the towel over her face and poured water over it. When is was taken off her she gasped for breath coughing up water, they did it to her four times by the end her lungs were burning and she had a feeling her wolf was very close to the brink she ended up closing her eyes trying to calm down.

'Hurt the others.' Was stated over a com unit but both Sam and Bobbie heard it. Sam's eyes flew open as the two guys shared a look, placing the bucket on the ground before turning to Bobbie and Ellie.

'Sam don't react, they are wanting you to react.' Bobbie told her over the link, her wolf took it as a command so when they started hitting and punching Bobbie she did not react out loud her glare went deadly and she was trying her best not to growl. 'I can take it I will be fine.'

'If you do not get a reaction they will go for Ellie, she has not got our training…I can't let them hurt her. I'm sorry.' Sam stated over the link before stating out loud. "Touch her one more time you will be sorry." Sam stated her voice dangerously dark it actually made them pause and turn to look at her. She ended up growling when the bigger of the two pulled out a knife while the other ripped open Bobbie's shirt. Sam felt her heart rate increase, she could feel her wolf's disapproval at what was going on but she was trying to reign her back in, she was not going to expose them. Sam had noted the camera and turned to look at it before looking back at the men. She did end up shouting out when the bigger man stabbed Bobbie in the shoulder twisting the knife in deeper Bobbie closed her eyes to stop herself from crying out.

"Bobbie?" Sam asked after several minutes went by and she had yet to open up her eyes. Sam had both of these guys scents memorized as she tried pulling on the restraints. Both of the men left the room as Ellie looked from Bobbie to Sam to the door back to Sam.

"We need to get out of here." Ellie stated

"Where are we?" Sam asked

"It's not a warehouse, it is a basement of some kind. I hear a hum of a generator…" Bobbie stated opening her eyes and looking at Sam.

"You still with me?" Sam asked and Bobbie actually laughed

"I'm the one that usually asks that." Bobbie pointed out, "How is your leg?"

"How is your shoulder?" Sam retorted she knew that she was fine she was sitting but Bobbie was standing with her arms above her head.

"As long as I don't move." Bobbie stated but winced as she moved accidently.

"Need to get out of here." Sam repeated what Ellie stated earlier. "Ellie what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked

"How are you?" Bobbie asked

"Fine, I think…head hurts slightly and I might have a bruised collarbone from the seatbelt." She replied. "We need a plan." She added looking around the room. "DO you think the others are looking for us?" Ellie asked and both Bobbie and Sam knew that Maria would be looking for them considering they were having difficulty getting in contact with them.

"What drug do you think?" Sam asked looking at Bobbie, realizing they must be drugged.

"Not a pain medicine…but something numbing…my arm has gone numb." She stated and Sam had to think about it but her leg was also somewhat numb. The door opened and all three of them tensed the two men from earlier came in one of them looked a little uncomfortable this time the moved over to placing her in the same position as Bobbie but this time they left her top alone she seemed to cry out as they forced her hands up high securing them with a chain before stepping back. Both Bobbie and Sam were looking at Ellie with wide eyes the man from Berlin came in he was playing with a knife as he moved into the center of the room. Looking at them all before resting his gaze on Sam.

"Both of these people are important to you, No?" he asked Sam remained silent. "One of them your soul mate the other a sister…interesting to see which one you chose to save." He added and Sam could not help but let panic seep in.


	16. Chapter 16

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c16**

She kept her eyes on the man that had yet to give his name, she didn't dare look at either Bobbie or Ellie. How did he know?

"So will it be Agent Morse, break up team bravo once and for all. Or will it be older sister Eleanor Bishop?" He asked when he stated their code name that was when she knew, she was not paranoid SHIELD really did have a leak. He moved over to Bobbie as the two men stood near Ellie Sam was looking at the man from Berlin he dragged the knife across Bobbie's sternum but not too deep but enough to draw blood. Sam was now gripping the chair she was tied to with a death grip only to turn to Ellie as she cried out. Ellie was hit with a metal pipe Sam actually tried to jump out of the chair. Sam felt like she was in a nightmare, she really wanted to wake up from. Her wolf was telling her to save her mate, but her head was telling her to look at Ellie, she knew Bobbie could take more than Ellie could but she was torn.

"Sam." Bobbie stated making her turn to look at her she saw the understanding in her eyes and the acceptance, she was telling her to save Ellie. Sam's eyes widened she shook her head at her mate.

'Do not give up, I will come up with something…stay with me Bob.' Sam stated over the link and had to block out Ellie's cries and the sound of bone breaking. She turned to see the man holding Ellie's chin as Ellie swore at him she even tried biting him.

"Before you make this drastic decision you should know something, you think you are a good person? Here is proof you are not, there is a bomb in this building on a timer. By now you would have figured that you are in a basement but you don't know is that you are in the basement of a skyscraper and today is a work day. Who will you save?" He asked and before she could answer he stabbed Bobbie in the side she gasped before stepping back and leaving the room. "Dispose of that one." He said as he left Sam was staring at Bobbie but his words reached her ears she yanked her hand free ignoring the burning feeling in her leg she ducked under the big man's attack bashing his head into the wall spinning in time to miss the other man's attack she caught the metal pipe he swung at her she felt herself growl at him yanking it out of his hand she used it on him hitting his leg forcing him onto the ground before knocking him out she moved over to Ellie pulled the knife out of her leg and sliced through the restraints. Before she ran over to Bobbie who was unconscious being held up by the chains. Sam undid her and lowered her to the ground as she assessed her injuries.

"Come on, come on, come on. Please wake up." Sam mumbled as she began applying pressure to the wound. "Sorry for this." She mumbled as she slapped her cheek but nothing happened, she turned to look at Ellie who was next to her. Sam ignored her sisters remarks as she bent down and kissed her, she couldn't stop the smile of relief when she felt Bobbie kiss her back. Sam knelt back and looked down to see Bobbie awake.

"Did you slap me?" she asked

"Needed you awake, assess yourself?" Sam asked

"Not looking good, wound is deep." Bobbie mumbled

"Hey, stay awake, or I will slap you again."

"Tired." Bobbie stated and this sent a wave of panic through Sam, as she worked on the wound on her side she looked up and she sensed someone coming there way.

"In here!" Sam shouted as the door was blown off its hinges, Daisy, May and Sharon were there. Sharon coming over to them bending down assessing Bobbie's injures. Sam moved the hair out of her face with the back of her hand considering her hands had blood on them.

"You alright?" Daisy asked

"I need you to help Sharon, get them out of here." Sam stated getting up

"What about you?" Ellie asked

"Daisy, get them out. Bobbie needs medical so does Ellie."

"So do you." May pointed out

"I'm fine, you need to evacuate the building."

"What?"

"There is a bomb, we need to find it." Sam stated

"Daisy and I can…"

"No, Daisy needs to go with Bobbie and Ellie with Sharon. You need to evacuate. I am the only one qualified to disarm it."

"Sam, your leg." May stated so Sam ripped her top and tied it around her leg.

"It is fine. Let's go we are wasting time. Daisy, you might need to get them out of here." Sam stated looking at the men on the ground honestly she did not care if they died or not. Sam ran with May knowing that Sharon and Daisy would protect Bobbie and Ellie, she was happy now that she could feel the link with Maria.

'I was there the whole time, I just couldn't interact. Do you have this?' Maria asked

'I have this.' Sam responded looking to May this is where they parted ways. May moved over to the fire alarm as Sam made her way to the stairs, not before grabbing some things she figured might be useful. If the bomb was down here she would have smelt it, which means that if there is a bomb it must be on one of the other floors. She did not have time to check them all. What would be the most strategical place to put it if not in the basement or ground floor? 'Maria, what is the schematics of this building structure. The weakest point? If you wanted the building to collapse?'

'Collapse? What are you thinking?'

'This is about Berlin, the castle collapsed if he is wanting the building to collapse to make the most damage.' She stated and really wanted to be right.

'16th floor, right in the middle of the building, it is also closed for renovations.' Maria stated as Sam began her run up the stairs even as people were running down as they were exiting the building the fire alarm was blaring. 'Sam do you need May?'

'No, make sure she makes sure everyone is out.'

'I am sending Izzy with Trip, Alexa and Wanda.' Maria stated

'Focus on the civilians…I have no idea what I am walking into.' Sam stated as she made it to the 16th floor her leg was seriously burning from the stairs. She stopped at the door pulling out the pieces of gear she grabbed from the lobby. Placing them together she used it on the door, she smiled when it worked the door was clear. She opened the door and entered the floor the strong smell of chemicals hit her making her gag. She pulled up her shirt over her nose and mouth before scanning over everything. She searched the rooms one at a time when she stopped and looked at the time she knew if it was on a timer she did not have long. She still had six rooms to search, so she categorized them. Her gaze landing on the middle room it was connected to the main wall that was connected to the main structure frame if that went the floors above would fall. She entered that room with caution moving around the room her gaze landed on three bags stationed at specific places around the room, the biggest bag was next to the wall. She scanned around the bags thoroughly for any sign of traps but could not see it. She was sort of grateful the bags were not zipped as she carefully opened it. It was indeed on a timer, she looked at the different wires nodding her head before going to check the other two bags.

'Good news, and bad news…good news they are not connected there is only one on a timer once that goes up it causes the other two to go, so if I can disarm the timer we could wait until bomb squad gets here to dispose of them.' Sam thought she was back at the main bag with the timer looking it over more carefully.

'The bad news?' Maria asked

'I don't know if I can stop it. I mean it has backups if I cut that wire it short circuits, if I cut that wire same problem. Every move I make will set it off instantly…except'

'Except?'

'If we let it blow.'

'The building will come down.'

'Not if we make it a controlled blast, take it up to the top floor close off the vents make it go up not out.'

'Will that work?'

'As long as it is away from the others they won't go off, in theory it works.'

'Can you move it?'

'Yeah, there is no sensor or led.' Sam said looking at the timer slowly count down she now had a minute. 'I'm doing it.' Sam said picking up the bag, knowing not to shake it too much. She ran out the room and back into the stairwell, the fire alarm was still going off but no one was moving down the stairs anymore. She ran up the stairs taking two at a time flinching whenever the bag shook she tapped into her wolf abilities jumping up the stairs. Her leg was still bleeding it now came through her make shift bandage but she ignored it. She made it, to the top floor. Running into the room she focused her energy, finding a decent room that could be sealed. 'Has Daisy done it yet?' Sam asked hoping that Daisy was in the system.

'Yes you need to get out.' Maria stated so Sam placed the bag down noting it was down to 30 seconds. Sam began her run counting down in her head, she seriously hoped this would work…or she was screwed.

Sam made it back down half way when she realized she was not going to make it to the bottom she ran onto the floor she was on pulled out the gun she had grabbed fired the mag into the window breaking it and jumped.

The bomb went off…


	17. Chapter 17

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c17**

May was with Daisy and the others when the bomb went off it was bigger than they thought. The top floor was gone taking the three floors below it. Also effecting the building next door on either side. Everyone ducked for cover as it went off May and the others all stood back up looking at the damage.

"Sam?" Daisy asked there was a groaning noise as the building strained under the pressure. They all held their breath waiting to see if it would fall…

"You guys alright?" Izzy asked coming over to them with Trip, Wanda and Alexa they were all looking up at the building.

'She jumped, should be in the building next door, she is unconscious.' Maria stated over the link.

"You mean the building with a hole in the side of it?" Izzy asked looking at that building next door.

"Things are still falling, we need to be careful." May stated moving forward.

"You guys wait here…Wanda and I will…"Alexa looked at Wanda who gave her a smile.

"We will go look." Wanda stated as the two of them took off when they got close to the building Wanda started glowing red and Alexa jumped into the air. Wanda was protecting them from any falling debris while Alexa flew them towards the building.

"There." Alexa stated seeing Sam half buried by rubble. She lowered them down gently noticing the ground was not very stable. Wanda bent down to her checking her over, she had a pulse. She also saw a nasty looking gash on her head. Her legs were pinned under some of the building's floor but her arm was under what looked like an air-conditioning duct. "Wanda." Alexa stated looking at her arm, some of it was through the metal and it was bleeding.

'Maria.' Wanda asked across the link

'I see. Can we get a team up to her?' Maria asked back but as she did Wanda moved only for Alexa to grab her as the ground moved.

'No, ground is not stable.'

"Every time it moves this moves…" Alexa said looking at the air-duct.

'If that falls it would rip her arm off.' Maria replied

'What do you want us to do?'

'Can you get her out?'

"Wanda you hold this in place I will…" Alexa stopped turning to look at Sam as she groaned.

"She is waking." Wanda stated

"What happened?" Sam asked but kept her eyes closed. "Hurts…Bobbie?" Sam asked opening her eyes she went to move but was stopped by Maria.

'Don't move.'

"What happened?" Sam asked her head hurt, in fact everything hurt. 'Everything hurts.' Sam informed Maria. She looked at Wanda and Alexa who were with her. "Broken legs…is my arm still there?" Sam asked she really wanted to move so she could look at her arm. But again was stopped from Maria.

'Don't look at your arm.'

'That can't be good. Bobbie?'

'She got out, is at a medical facility as we speak.'

'Good, Ellie?'

'Also being taken care of.' Maria stated 'Wanda knock her out.' Maria instructed so Wanda moved next to her letting her power flow into Sam who lost consciousness. Just as the ground groaned and a piece of rubble fell from the floor above. The ground shuddered and moved some more Wanda unleashed her powers holding the airduct in place when it began to move she tried not to look at Sam's arm seeing the flesh hanging off that she could see the bone was not something she liked to see.

"Hey heard you guys might need a hand."

"Tony." Wanda was glad to see him as he flew over to them.

"This part of the building is very unstable." Tony informed them.

"We know," Wanda stated as Tony looked over Sam

"Who is she?" Tony asked

"Friend. She tried stopping the bomb."

"Kind of failed at that." Tony pointed out, it was a circus outside Natasha sent him here to help them.

"She made it smaller than it was supposed to be." Wanda stated

"Ouch, you are seeing that right? Her hand is not supposed to look like that."

"Tony, please help." Wanda stated

"I am here to help. The rest of the building had been evacuated." Tony stated which they already knew May had evacuated the neighboring buildings as well.

"Okay, Wanda you keep an eye on your friend, Alexa you move those from her legs."

"Was going to do that…her arm though…ground is unstable." Alexa said she knew that once she moved the things on her legs the possibility of the ground giving way was too high and her arm was still trapped.

"I will cut her arm free." Tony stated agreeing, "Get ready." Tony stated and the three of them worked together, they had to do it at the same time Alexa shifted the things off her legs as Tony cut through the metal around her arm. Wanda seemed to scoop Sam up in a red energy bubble protecting her as they left the building it gave way. "That was close." Tony stated noting that Alexa was holding Wanda who was holding Sam. They moved down to the medical team that was waiting for them a team from SHIELD. They took Sam away as May took charge of the scene.

Bobbie woke up in a hospital bed confused at what happened before she got the chance to recall what did she was falling asleep. Sharon was with her she was the person that sedated her. The next time she woke up she was still confused, she turned her head to see Maria sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Bobbie asked no matter what she tried she could not recall what happened, she looked down at her arm to see an iv in it, her other arm was by her side but was wrapped in a bandage. She went to move but was stopped, her body felt numb so she figured she was on some form of painkillers.

"You're on morphine." Maria stated, she was slightly anxious she came close to losing two of her wolves today. "You were stabbed, they punctured your lung breaking your ribs. Your shoulder was torn, try not to move it." Maria stated

"Sam?" Bobbie asked, she figured if she was hurt Sam was probably also hurt.

"She's in surgery." Maria replied reaching out to Bobbie as she tried to move. "Bobbie Stop." Maria commanded making Bobbie stop and look at her.

"I need to go."

"You need to rest," Maria replied Bobbie went to take the nasal cord from her nose off her face but once again stopped because Maria told her to. "It's helping you breathe." Maria informed her.

"It is annoying." Bobbie complained she wanted to go check on Sam but found herself falling asleep, she sent a glare at Maria knowing this was her doing before she succumbed to the darkness. Maria sighed sitting back in the chair turning to face Sharon who came in and sat across from her.

"The others are here." Sharon stated

"Ellie?"

"With agent Gibbs and his team, she was told about Sam. She is in the waiting room. Broken collarbone, a few cracked ribs and her arm was broken. She had a minor concussion, but will heal."

"Any news from the doctors?" Maria asked

"They were talking about amputating…" Sharon stated as Maria looked at her. "We will see…she is still in critical." Sharon stated "you keeping her asleep?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, she is injured and needs it. Will you stay in here with her?" Maria asked, Sharon nodded. She was also going to send some of the others in here keep them away from NCIS. Maria left the room and made her way to the waiting room, there she saw Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Dr Mallard and Dr Palmer. They were all there, she turned to see Natasha with May, Daisy, Izzy, Trip, Coulson, Fitz-Simmons, Wanda, Alexa and she was surprised to see Tony still there. Izzy shared a look with Maria and nodded before she, Trip, Wanda and Alexa left heading to Bobbie's room. Maria felt eyes on her so turned to see Agent Gibbs and his team staring at her.

**AN: Will Sam be alright? Will Gibbs offer his help? What are your thoughts? Leave a review, until next time thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c18**

Natasha came over to Maria with Stark two steps behind so she turned her attention away from Gibbs to her.

"Agent Hill, you here too. Where are they heading?" Tony asked

"Stark, thanks for the assist. They are going to sit with a friend." She replied looking at him.

"Is their friend not still in surgery?" Tony asked

"Another friend. Sam's partner." Maria replied looking at Natasha with a specific look who only shrugged in response.

"He wouldn't leave, said he was going to stay. He found out that she disarmed the other two bombs." Natasha stated

"And Daisy told me her plan, it should have worked. So I had Jarvis run diagnostics…the building was not up to code. Her plan would have worked if it was." Tony stated

"The scene?"

"Fury took charge. Sent us here." Natasha replied

"How is Bobbie?" Ellie asked looking over at Maria

"Still asleep."

"Maria, he knew Sam."

"We are looking for him." Maria replied

"He knew we were sisters, that they were soulmates." Ellie added

"We have people watching your family." Maria replied, she had Clint and Pietro watching them, she also knew that Victoria, Blake and Nick were trying to locate the leak.

"Do they know?" Ellie asked

"They are being brought here." Maria replied she had Clint pick them up but not tell them why. "How are you?"

"Sore, but I will heal. I am worried about Sam." Ellie replied looking back at the door that leads to the operating room.

"Commander Hill, we need you." A nurse came over to her leading her a different way away from the others.

"What is it?"

"She needs blood." The nurse replied

"We have blood on standby." Maria replied just for this purpose.

"We know, she needs more." The nurse replied this grabbed her attention, they needed more blood?

"How bad is it?" Maria asked

"You will see. We need a direct transfusion." The nurse stated leading her into a room so she could sanitize putting scrubs on and a mask before she was lead into the operating room. Maria paused seeing Sam on the operating table with doctors working on her as she was connected to machines. The nurse guided her next to her where she inserted the needle in her arm before connecting it to Sam she saw her blood flow through the tube. There was a doctor working on her arm and she grimaced as he was trying to fix the skin, but she could still see bone. Another doctor was working on her leg they needed to put pins in one of her legs. Her head wound was already worked on seeming that was the first thing they did.

"I don't know if the nerves can be saved." The doctor inform her

"That is why you suggest amputation?" Maria asked

"Yes, would you…"

"Not my permission you need, Bobbie is her person. You will need to talk to her." Maria replied "For that to happen you will need to lower the morphine so she can think coherently." Maria replied, "I have a feeling she will tell you to save the arm." Maria stated but nevertheless the nurse left to go wake Bobbie up.

"I will try." The doctor replied he had not stopped working through this talk and Maria turned from him to look at Sam's face, she also knew that Sam would be horrified if she woke up without it and would want them to try everything they could to fix it.

Bobbie woke up but her side was burning she kept her eyes closed as she felt pain.

"Bobbie, open your eyes we need to talk." Natasha stated Bobbie groaned but opened her eyes to see Natasha and Sharon with a doctor.

"Don't try to move, they took you off the morphine." Sharon stated

"Figured, why?" Bobbie asked closing her eyes again.

"Bobbie." Natasha stated making her open them and look at her, "It's Sam."

"What happened? She alright?" Bobbie said she went to move but found herself unable to Maria had given her a silent command over the link.

"The doctor and nurse have to ask you something." Natasha stated and this made Bobbie panic she looked from Natasha to them both wore grim expressions.

"She isn't dead." Bobbie said

"No, she was injured…her arm. The nerves have been severed and won't heal." The doctor continued to talk technical babble part of her brain was understanding it but the other part was getting frustrated what did they want? Was Sam alright? Then it hit her she looked back at the doctor.

"You want to amputate." Bobbie stated

"She won't be able to move it if we don't, and it could easily get infected making her condition worse." The doctor stated

"What condition?" Bobbie asked

"Bobbie, she is in critical. Maria just gave her a blood transfusion."

"Can't you try to save it?"

"Bobbie, they have been trying for hours now…her body can't take it." Natasha stated

"The serum should be healing her." Bobbie stated

"There is only so much it can do." Natasha replied

"If it comes down to her life or her arm, save her life but until then try everything you can to save it." Bobbie stated looking at the doctor. The nurse was there keeping an eye on her stats, noting the increased heart rate and the fact she now had her eyes shut she looked at the doctor who nodded. Before she injected her with another sedative. "Nat…makesure." Bobbie slurred but ended up falling asleep before they reconnected the morphine. The doctor left the room and Natasha sat down in the seat next to Bobbie.

"What do you think she was wanting to ask you?" Sharon asked

"Make sure they try everything first." Natasha replied the door opened and Izzy came back in with Trip and Hunter.

"Her family is here, Maria might need you to distract Stark. Wanda and Alexa have already been called back to keep him from talking with Ellie and the others." Natasha got up and left the room going back to the waiting room to see Maria in a conversation with the Bishop family and they did not seem pleased.


	19. Chapter 19

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c19**

Sam was on a beach the sound of the waves lapping up on the beach echoed in her ears. She was lying on a blanket soaking up the sun. She had her eyes closed as Bobbie was lying next to her.

"This is peaceful." Sam mumbled

"Mm-hmm." Bobbie replied so Sam rolled over so she was looking at her a grin pulling at her lips as she noticed the bathing suit she was in. Bobbie turned to look at her and she grinned back at her.

"Where are we again?" Sam asked looking from Bobbie around the beach they were at then back to Bobbie.

"Haha, this was your idea remember. Coming here for downtime. New Zealand summertime. You always said you wanted a…"

"Summer Christmas. This is nice." Sam said lying back down but this time so her head rested on Bobbie's stomach.

"Glad you like it."

"How long have we been here?"

"Why, bored already?" Bobbie asked she began to run her fingers through Sam's hair it had her closing her eyes a smile plastered on her face.

"No, when does Maria want us back?" Sam asked

"She gave us time off, no need to worry about them."

"I just feel like I am forgetting something." Sam replied

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What is that saying? If you forget something can't have been important." Bobbie replied

"Hmm maybe. This is nice." Sam repeated falling asleep. When she woke up Bobbie was gone forcing her to get up only for her to stumble her legs hurt. Shaking her head she shook out the cramp in her legs before getting up and went in search of her mate.

"Sam!" Was shouted out making her turn to see Bobbie in the water making her mirror the grin that was being sent her way.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Come in the water is great." Bobbie replied splashing the water so Sam started walking into the water, it was up to her waist when she seemed to only be halfway to Bobbie.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Bobbie laughed back ducking under the water this made Sam laugh before she jumped into the water swimming towards her soulmate. When she finally reached the place Bobbie was she looked around but could not see her. Panic started to seep in.

"Bobbie!" Sam shouted only to be grabbed from behind she actually screamed only to realize the person was laughing. "That was not funny." Sam stated slapping her gently but that brought back a memory of her slapping Bobbie for a different reason.

"You okay?" Bobbie asked seeing the change in attitude.

"Huh? Yeah, I am good. Hungry actually. Let's get something to eat." Sam said pulling Bobbie back towards the shore.

"Fine, but this time I get to pick. You picked before."

"Okay my amazon warrior. I won't get in your way of food." Sam smirked back they made it back to their gear and wrapped themselves in a towel. "Now where can we get some food?" Sam said looking around but could see nothing but beach for miles.

"There is a place a ten minutes from her. You were the one to pick this spot, you wanted to be isolated." Bobbie replied

"Ten minutes but I am hungry now." Sam pouted placing her hand on her stomach.

"Dork." Bobbie grinned before pulling her in for a kiss. Sam kissed her back forgetting she was hungry. When she pulled back and looked at Bobbie she had to blink a couple of times Bobbie had a split lip, and a black eye. When she blinked again Bobbie was back to normal, but Sam was freaking out she looked down at Bobbie and saw a long scar across her abdomen. She blinked and it was gone. "You okay?" Bobbie asked

"Yeah, think I have been out in the sun too long." Sam smiled back and let Bobbie lead her away after placing on their dresses. Sam followed behind letting her hold her hand and somewhat pull her along the beach. The further they walked the more the feeling grew that something was wrong she kept looking behind her but nothing was there. It seemed that where ever Bobbie was leading her it seemed to be getting brighter.

'Fight Sam.'

Sam stopped walking making Bobbie turn to look at her with concern.

"Everything alright?" Bobbie asked

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked back

"Hear what?" Bobbie asked as they stood there in silence the only sound they could hear was the waves. "Come on let's go." Bobbie said and they started moving again

'Fight Sam, don't give up.'

"Come on you have to have heard that." Sam stated but Bobbie shook her head

"What did you hear?" Bobbie asked

"I don't know, someone told me to fight." Sam replied

"Fight what? There is only the two of us here." Bobbie replied and Sam had to agree as she looked around there was only the two of them.

"You're right, sorry." Sam stated as she started walking her arm began to burn making her look down at it but it looked perfectly fine. She slowed down as her chest grew heavy and tight she stumbled falling to the ground. The beach was replaced with rubble she gasped moving back only to feel the sand under her hands once again. She looked around Bobbie was crouching beside her holding onto her shoulder.

"Sam." Bobbie stated looking at her but she was not wearing the dress or her bikini she was in a hospital gown.

"Bobbie?"

"You need to keep fighting, I can't lose you, stay with me please." Bobbie stated confusing Sam.

"I am right here."

"Sam, fight to live please." Bobbie stated this had really confused as she was looking around she noticed that the beach was gone she was running through a building Bobbie was gone and she had no idea why she was running then she was jumping through a window and she felt an explosion behind her…then nothing. The last thing she heard was Bobbie's voice telling her to fight.


	20. Chapter 20

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c20**

Bobbie shared a look with Maria as they both looked at the door to the room Sam was taken from and moved back in for an emergency surgery. It had been a week since she first came out of surgery but had remained in critical, she had only been moved from stable but critical and was in her own room. Bobbie was allowed in the room, her arm was in a sling her side was still bandaged and she hated that she had to remain on oxygen for a certain amount of time each day. Sam was not waking up and Maria could not enter the link not even her new one. Bobbie had been sitting on the couch chair, her parents and brothers had left to get some rest they had been staying at a place Stark had set up for them, when Stark realized that Sam was the one to make AIMEE (he met when he joined Fitz on a project) he was going to help out in any way that he could. Bobbie had been holding Sam's good hand as she looked over at the arm that was bandaged, both her legs were in casts the one with the pins in was resting on a pillow. Bobbie tried getting through their link but so far she could not, she kept hitting a wall. That was when her vitals spiked and doctors came in, after assessing her they kicked Maria and Bobbie out of the room. Bobbie then felt it, Sam was dying. Bobbie forced her way through the link shouting at her to fight, not to give up, begging her to stay with her. She had no idea if it worked but the doctors managed to bring her back when her heart stopped. They were now taking her back into surgery, Bobbie gave them permission to amputate. The arm had an infection and was travelling through her blood stream. If they wanted her to live it would have to go. Bobbie looked at Maria who was there with her holding her she was freaking out. Ellie had called her family back who came rushing back, now it was another waiting game.

"This is bullshit. You should have given them permission to amputate it earlier." George stated he was leaning on the wall looking at Bobbie.

"She wouldn't have wanted that."

"Bullshit, you don't know her." George stated Maria had to place her hand on Bobbie's shoulder to stop her from lashing out at the oldest brother.

"I do know her." Bobbie shouted back almost in a snarl only to stop when Maria made her look away from him.

"George." Her mother stated criticizing him

"He didn't mean that, everyone is just tense right now." Ellie stated looking at Bobbie who looked pissed off but did not do anything, Maria looked at Bobbie making sure she wouldn't attack before taking her hand back. He didn't apologize but he did not say anything else, his father went over to him telling him to go sit by their mother. Maria ended up kneeling in front of Bobbie noting the difficulty she was having breathing.

"What is it?" Maria asked

"Lungs haven't healed yet." Bobbie replied coughing so Ellie ended up going to get the portable oxygen tank and brought it over to her Bobbie pulled a face but let Maria place it on her. "Still annoying." Bobbie mumbled

"If it doesn't improve you will have to have the mask." Maria replied

"Perfect." Bobbie stated but was dripping sarcasm as she tried to breathe. The others were looking at her but she was ignoring the looks from the Bishop family. Ellie's phone rang after half an hour everyone seemed to look at her as she answered it.

"Eleanor." Her mother chastised.

"It's Gibbs." Ellie said shrugging mainly because she knew that Gibbs was looking for the man that did this, he had made it his mission to find the man responsible after all he hurt Ellie too. He bugged Maria until she agreed, but he was surprised at how easy he thought she would be playing this close to the vest but she had shared a number with him telling him that if he finds anything to inform them. That was when he realized she was not going to be leaving the hospital. She had her other pack members working this case led by Coulson, Natasha and Clint were researching everything that happened in Berlin, they had been briefed by Bobbie on what happened as they did not remember it when it happened. Then again the two of them were dealing with their own problems at the time (stopping an alien invasion). Everyone was rattled by New York, Maria was the one that dealt with the clean-up of Berlin…she was very stretched that day. Ellie spoke with him for a couple of minutes near the door trying to get distance from the others. She hung up and moved back over to the seat the others looking at her expectantly.

"He might have a lead…keeping me posted." Ellie replied, she really wanted to be there with her team when they found him, but she was needed here not just for her family but she knew Gibbs would never let her go she was still injured. She met Maria's gaze before looking at Bobbie who was looking at the door to where Sam was. She seemed pale, she looked from Bobbie back up to Maria who took the hint and looked down at her. She reached down onto her wrist taking her pulse

"I'm fine." Bobbie stated trying to take her hand back.

"You've exerted yourself." Maria stated holding onto her wrist noting how her pulse was weak. "Is this you doing this?" Maria asked knowing that Bobbie knew how to slow her pulse down.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" Bobbie asked

"We need to get you back to your room." Maria said but Bobbie grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I can't go." Bobbie said looking up at her only to end up looking down and coughing wincing in pain as it hurt to cough. Her other hand moved to her side as she tried to clear her throat. Maria looked up and Sharon came over to them changing the nasal cord to a mask before connecting her to a heart monitor. "Is this necessary?" Bobbie asked

"Yes." Sharon replied, "or I can get the nurse and she will tell you to go back to the room."

"Copy that nurse Sharon." Bobbie stated giving her a small salute before smiling. "How long until this comes off?" Bobbie asked pointing to the mask.

"Until your oxygen levels rise. They are way too low." Sharon stated frowning at Bobbie. "You should have told us." Sharon added

"Been busy." Bobbie replied looking back at the door.

"It's going to be a couple hours before we hear anything, you should focus on you."

"I am focusing on me, by staying here and watching that door." Bobbie replied

"Bobbie we almost lost you…"

"I will be fine when I know Sam is." Bobbie interrupted

"Stubborn that is what you are." Sharon muttered before looking at Maria, Bobbie followed her she knew that if Maria ordered her to she would go back to the room, but she prayed Maria would not.

"Sharon is going to stay, keep an eye on you…if this does not improve your stats you will be going back to your room." Maria stated Bobbie begrudgingly agreed to it, before her attention was turned back to the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c21**

It felt like forever to Bobbie when a nurse finally came out to give them an update, Bobbie would have jumped up but Maria grabbed her shoulder making her remain seated. It was good news, they were almost finished and it was a success. When the nurse left them Bobbie followed her with her gaze back behind closed doors. She tried coughing discreetly, but Maria and Sharon were on her.

"Maria." Sharon said looking up at her and she gave a small nod

"Back to your room."

"But…"

"No buts, Sam would want you taking care of yourself, so that you can give her the lecture of taking care of herself." Maria replied helping her up, when she still felt a little resistance she threatened to bring a wheelchair over. That got her up. They took her back to the room, she was told that Daisy was going to sit with the family if any other news was given. Bobbie watched as a nurse came in and hooked her up to the machine and ended up connecting her to another iv. Sharon placed her hand on her forehead looking at the nurse.

"She has a fever."

"I'm fine." Bobbie mumbled but took the mask off as she had a coughing fit, she was gasping for breath afterwards and missed the concerned looks from the others in the room.

"Coughing up blood." Rang in Bobbie's ears as Maria was next to her replacing the oxygen mask over her face.

'Hurts to breathe.' Bobbie mumbled over the link she was sitting up trying to get air into her lungs.

"Need to run some tests, stay on her stats if they drop hit the call button." The nurse said leaving the room Bobbie looked up at Maria.

'What is going on?' Bobbie asked over the link

"Focus on your breathing." Maria replied so that is what Bobbie did, when the nurse came back in with another nurse they ran many tests before leaving. They spoke with Sharon and Maria before leaving as Maria turned to look at Bobbie that was now lying down. Maria moved over to her and held her attention.

'Not dying am I?" Bobbie asked in a joking manner but it dropped when Maria did not smile back.

"You have an infection in your lung, it is filling up with fluid so they will have to drain it. For this they are going to sedate you." Maria replied

"What?" Bobbie cried out, 'what about Sam?'

"She will be fine, she will be sedated for a while." Maria replied as some doctors came in with a cart Bobbie looked it over and knew what that was used for.

'Maria please, I need to be there for Sam.' Bobbie pleaded across the link but Maria still gave the go ahead for them to start. Bobbie tried resisting, but it was a very weak attempt she ended up falling asleep and the doctor got to work.

Bobbie was moved to a new room one that connected to a second room that was the room that Sam was placed in after her operation. Her family were with her Daisy, Sharon and Maria were in with Bobbie even though they could keep an eye on Sam. Ellie came over and spoke with them when she saw Bobbie she was concerned. Maria was edgy, she had almost lost Bobbie again not to mention Sam. She was angry that they still had not found the man responsible even though SHIELD was looking and NCIS was also looking. Overall she was tired, she had not been getting much rest worried for her two pack members.

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Daisy asked looking at Bobbie

"Maybe," Sharon replied

"If she is I hope it is a good dream." Daisy stated

"She's dreaming." Maria stated getting Daisy's attention

"You can do that when they are sedated?" Daisy asked referring to her ability to enter her packs dreams.

"No, but I know Sam is. Their dreams have blended."

"What does that mean?"

"They are sharing a dream." Maria replied she only knew because of the link with Sam because even though she was sedated it was still open she just could not interact with her.

"Is it a good dream?"

"They are happy." Maria replied not looking at the door when Natasha came in with Izzy, Clint and Steve. Maria was surprised to see Steve with them again Natasha only shrugged.

"He was with us when we got the call, Wanda and Alexa wanted to come but I thought it best for them to stay at the tower. How is she doing?" Natasha asked moving over to Maria.

"An infection, they cleared her lungs and are pumping her with antibiotics." Maria replied, "Sam's surgery went well…now we need to wait for them to wake up." Maria replied

"They will recover." Natasha stated holding onto Maria's hand. "When was the last time you slept?"

"On and off." Maria replied with a shrug she was looking through the window into the room next door to look at Sam who was hooked up to machines, her gaze landed on her arm and where it stopped just below the elbow.

"She will get through this." Natasha stated following her gaze to Sam.

"Bobbie's worried she will hate her for it." Maria stated

"Those two are inseparable they fight but always get back together in the end. They will have us to help also."

"Her mother was talking about taking her home."

"She won't leave Bobbie." Natasha replied she also knew that her wolf would not want to leave them, or more specifically Maria.

Natasha managed to convince Maria to get some rest, as she stayed and watched over Bobbie and Sam. Daisy was sitting next to Bobbie looking at her Natasha moved over to her, she knew how close Daisy was with her.

"She will be fine." Natasha stated

"How do you know?" Daisy asked

"Because she is too stubborn not to be. She will be fighting for Sam and Sam will be fighting for her." Natasha replied as Daisy looked from Bobbie over to Sam in the next room to see her parents sitting with her. Daisy had met them and thought how lucky Sam was to have a family like them.

"Maria had said that they are sharing a dream, how?" Daisy asked

"They are soulmates. Every soul bond is different, no one really knows the full extent of what they can do." Natasha replied

"They have been asleep for three days, why have they not woken?" Daisy asked she was back in the room with Maria, Natasha, Izzy and Sharon the others are all busy following a lead.

"Are they still dream sharing?" Natasha asked looking at Maria who nodded her head.

"Maybe they prefer it in the dream, come on you know these two they are probably planning trouble or at some fancy party." Izzy stated

"Have you tried waking her?" Natasha asked looking at Maria

"You said she was stubborn…Bobbie knows what is going on out here, she knows their injuries. Sam knows she is hurt." Maria replied she had tried waking Bobbie up but was unable to. "It is getting late, you guys should head back to the apartment." Maria added.

"You staying here?" Natasha asked and Maria nodded before looking back over at Sam's family. After they were gone she sat with Bobbie for a while longer before she went to check on Sam, she managed to convince her family to go get some sleep and she would stay keeping them informed if anything changed. It had been over two hours since her family left and Maria was reading a book out loud to Sam when she felt her over the link. Sam was waking up. Maria moved so she was next to the bed and watched as Sam slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before her attention moved to Maria who was smiling at her.

"What…" She stopped her voice was raspy and her throat hurt. So Maria gave her a drink of water calling in one of the pack nurses.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you awake." Maria said.

"Hurts." Sam replied blinking as the nurse adjusts her medicine.

"I know,"

"Bobbie?" Sam asked

"Next door, she is asleep."

"Ellie?"

"She is fine, with your family they are in a place Stark set up for them. You remember what happened?"

"Bobbie told me…it's hazy." Sam replied "Wait my family is here?" Sam asked

"Yeah, took a lot to convince them to get some rest." Maria replied, "The pack has been in and out visiting. Sent them to get some rest too."

"You…you should rest too." Sam mumbled her eyes drifting close once again she ended up falling asleep now that the nurse had finished checking her over, she was not happy with the light in her eyes but found herself unable to move. Maria sat there for a few minutes looking down at Sam before sitting back in the seat. She did end up ringing Sam's mother but convinced them to wait until morning. The next time Sam woke up her family was in the room but she found herself wanting Maria over them, she looked up at her Mother and Father who looked relieved her brothers were also looking at her and Ellie was off to one side.

"How is it…I am the one that nearly dies but I look better than you lot?" Sam asked smiling up at them, they were not amused at her joke. The doctor came in and asked many questions but Sam was stuck looking at her arm. The tension in the room was thick as they waited for her to react but she ended up blinking before looking back at the doctor. "Bobbie?" She asked and the doctor indicated the room next door, John opened the curtain to reveal Bobbie's room but she was still asleep. Sam saw Maria was in the room and their eyes met, she poured her feelings over the link to her.

"Sam." Her mother called her name making her look away from Maria and look at her she was talking to the doctor she wanted her input on how much pain she was in but Sam's mind was only focused on one thing she only had one arm. Maria was keeping her calm, stopping her from lashing out at her family, her wolf did not want them around her she wanted Maria and her pack.


	22. Chapter 22

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c22**

Two weeks later…

Sam had managed to convince her mother not to take her home, she was not leaving Bobbie or her pack. They had all been there for her, she had spent several hours with Bobbie alone sorting things out, she was angry that she had allowed them to amputate but after having an argument they settled things, she calmed down enough to now understand why she did it but she was not yet used to it. She was lying on the bed, Bobbie was sitting in the chair her lungs had healed enough she no longer needed to be hooked up to oxygen. Her arm was still in a sling for her shoulder but with the serum she was healed more than what she had to show. Her mother was across from them busy working on some knitting, the rest of her family were out much to Sam's relief they had been suffocating her with affection. Maria came in with two bags, one Sam could smell the food in and had her grinning the other was a back pack, but Sam was looking at the bag with food.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked eyeing the bag

"Angelo's…your favorite." Maria replied placing it down on the table out of her reach.

"Ria…" Sam pouted looking at the bag just out of her reach. Maria didn't react but she was happy, this was the Sam she knew, before the new bond.

"Doctors have a few questions, then it's all yours." Maria replied just as the doctor came into the room. After the same questions were asked and he seemed satisfied with her answers was she left alone and Maria handed her Angelo's food. She was still annoyed that she was yet to be given an answer of when she could leave but was happy enough that she was eating normal food once more.

"What's in the other bag?" Sam asked after she had started to eat.

"Some clean clothes, other things to keep you entertained." Maria replied as Sam looked down at the pajamas she was wearing, they were better than the hospital gown but she had more comfy clothes.

"When can I leave?"

"When you get the all clear from the doctor." Maria replied Sam looked as though she wanted to protest but didn't instead she focused on the food. Maria could feel Sam's mother watching her but she did not turn around to look at her.

'How am I going to explain this to my family?' Sam asked Maria across the link, they still wanted her to go home but right now Sam did not feel like that was her home. The pack house with her pack was home, well her wolf makes her feel as though it is her home. Maria looked at her, she understood what she was asking and right now did not know a decent answer that would satisfy her and her family.

'We will take it one day at a time, I need to head back into the office. Izzy will be by later on.' Maria informed her over the link Sam accepted it as Maria left the room Sam turned to look at Bobbie and they had a private conversation with their eyes. Sam turned to her mother as Bobbie went through the bag.

"We have a book, some cards, some movies and this." Bobbie said pulling out her sketch pad. Sam had left that at the pack house and had not really drawn anything since after Alexa was healed and their move into the new pack house. Bobbie however opened it and started flipping through it a small smile pulling at her lips as she looked through it. "You know I don't recall being a model." Bobbie stated turning it around on a page that had Sam cringing that was when they went to the beach one time almost a year and a half ago, Sam had drawn Bobbie in her bikini lying on the towel she was asleep.

"You were asleep, it was not my fault you were looking perfect…I captured it pretty good." Sam replied "Besides you are my inspiration." Sam replied reaching over for it but Bobbie pulled it back.

"I have not finished looking." Bobbie stated and Sam's eyes widened as she remembered what else was in that book she tried reaching for it again only for Bobbie to end up laughing. "When did you do this?" she asked turning it back around. There as a picture of Loki dressed as a ballerina, the drawing was actually rather good.

"When we were benched or more correctly I was benched, you were on a mission with Clint. Don't turn the page." Sam stated but it was already too late Bobbie turned the page there was a picture of Clint dressed as a clown. Bobbie gave her a questioning look Sam only shrugged. "You were on a mission with him." Bobbie flipped through the pages and Sam knew she was getting to the page she really did not want her to see. Bobbie seemed to tense as she looked at it, Sam looked down before looking back up at her. It was the picture of them in a basement with hands reaching up to get them. That time they were with Maria and they were attacked by other wolves who were faking to be dead lying amongst corpses and grabbing them trying to kill them. That fight had haunted Sam's nights for nearly three weeks until Maria did her thing and stopped her nightmares…that was also when Maria made it a command that if she was having trouble sleeping she was not to hide it. Bobbie turned the page as her mother was in the room and was interested in the mood change. Bobbie once again raised an eyebrow at a drawing of herself but this time she looked to be dressed like an Amazon Warrior. She turned it around with a questioning look…

"I have always said you are my Amazon warrior."

"This is how you see me?" Bobbie asked, this was by far the best drawing.

"No, I couldn't quite capture how I truly see you, and I don't think I ever would. This is how I fantasize about you…when you are on missions without me." Sam stated when she heard a noise from her mother one that meant she did not need to hear that.

'Best to stop.' Sam told her she knew that the next couple of pages was drawings of their wolves…nothing gave away their secret and they were pretty good drawings but nothing abnormal about them that would say I am a werewolf…but it was more on the fact that she now only had one arm, that means her wolf would be down to three legs and seeing pictures of them would be hard.

'Okay.' Bobbie replied she went to close it but something caught her eye and she turned to the last page in the book.

"Sam when did you draw this?" Bobbie asked turning it around Sam was confused at the tone she was using.

"After Berlin, why? Bobbie?" Sam called out after her as she left the room her mother looked after her with interest but ended up moving over to Sam as she was trying to get up. She had been allowed off the bed and for small walks around the hospital in a wheelchair, but her ribs were still cracked, her legs were still in casts and her body was still healing from the surgeries. "I need to go…"

"You are still healing…"

"I need to…" Sam was about to retort but stopped when she got a look from her mother she went to say something else with less attitude but stopped again this time because Maria was telling her to remain in bed. Sam rubbed her hand over her face in frustration but settled back down.

"I can put a movie on if you want?" Her mother asked and Sam sighed she was over the hospital.

Bobbie came back an hour later with her sketch book moving onto the bed so she was sitting next to Sam who was lying down looking at the tv. Sam tried to ignore her, giving her the silent treatment she focused on the screen but her curiosity won out and she turned to Bobbie who wore a small smile.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." Bobbie told her kissing her temple and Sam actually whined.

"Don't make me ask?" Sam pouted looking up at her their eyes locked onto each other and part of Sam really wanted to pull her the last few centimeters and make out with her. Bobbie also seemed to be mirroring her desire but the spell was broken by a cough making both of them turn to see Izzy in the doorway.

"This is still a hospital." Izzy pointed out, "Let alone your mother is just down the hall on a phone call." She added making Sam sigh as Bobbie moved back, Sam grabbed her though stopping her from getting off the bed.

"We've made out in front of you before." Sam stated

"Yes, but you are still connected to those." Izzy stated pointing to the heart monitor.

"I could take it off."

"That would definitely not send nurses in to check on you." Izzy retorted

"One more reason as to why I want to leave." Sam retorted "So Izzy what have you been up to?" Sam asked changing the topic because she still wanted to make out with Bobbie.

"Been busy with work…you know how it goes."

"Any news? Bobbie here has been keeping me in the dark." Sam asked looking from Bobbie to Izzy.

"That is not why I am here."

"Oh?" Sam asked she was about to make a snarky comment but didn't have time as Izzy was talking again.

"Before you make that snarky comment I come baring gifts." Izzy stated pulling out a bottle of tequila.

"You were worried about us making out, but you bring alcohol?" Sam asked

"This is for when you are out of here. This is for now." She said pulling out a bottle of milk "I was going to bring ginger beer but thought this would taste better. You out did Mexico so I am here to complete our tradition." Izzy stated

"I didn't get out unscathed." Sam pointed out

"You survived, Bobbie and I agree this is yours." Izzy stated passing it to Bobbie who ended up hiding it in the bag. Izzy pulled over the movable table and brought out three shot glasses and a chocolate syrup putting it down next to them as Bobbie pulled out the cards for their normal poker came.

"Ginger beer and chocolate, your taste is weird. I appreciate the swap." Sam stated as Izzy poured chocolate into the glasses before opening the milk.

"Says the girl that would eat even stranger food combinations than anyone else I know." Izzy replied they watched Sam closely as she ended up playing one handed, they both tensed when she looked down at her other arm moving it so that the sheet covered it before turning her attention to the game.

"Hey…oh you have company." Ellie stated entering the room only to freeze when she saw Izzy and Bobbie sitting around her with half a carton of milk and an empty chocolate syrup bottle.

"What's up Ellie?" Sam asked turning to her sister, she couldn't help but falter every time she saw her. Her arm was still in a sling and her arm was still in a cast. Thankfully the bruising on her face was gone but she knew her ribs were still healing. She got hurt because of her and she did not know if she could forgive herself for that.

"Mom is heading back to the hotel. Thought I might stick around for a while." Ellie stated.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked indicating the tension in the room.

"Nothing." Ellie replied but Sam could tell she was lying so she turned to Bobbie and gave her a pointed look the two of them once again had a conversation with their eyes and Bobbie relented.

'Tension between SHIELD and NCIS is sort of high at the moment. Gibbs has been on Maria for information. They think we are keeping things from them.'

'Are we?'

'We are SHIELD.' Bobbie replied, 'You need not worry about it.' She added making Sam sigh before turning to look at Ellie who was still standing in the doorway.

"Come in, join us. I was just winning." Sam stated smirking making both Izzy and Bobbie protest at that comment, she was not actually winning Bobbie was and she and Izzy were somewhat at a draw for second. "Do you still have that good poker face?" Sam asked her sister ignoring their protest.

"Compared to trained operatives I don't know how good I will be." Ellie stated moving over to join them, "what is with the milk and chocolate?" Ellie asked sitting down.

"Something we do after a rough mission…usually contains tequila but well wait until I get out of here." Sam said grinning only for it to falter as she looked at her legs still in the plaster and her eyes inadvertently dropping down to her arm. She tried to push away the depressing feelings and thoughts she had no idea what would happen once she left the hospital. Was this the end of her career?


	23. Chapter 23

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c23**

Sam looked over at Bobbie who was sleeping on the couch, she had tried convincing her parents to go home that she was fine now, but no dice. She had pointed out that George was away from his family and they all had lives to get back to. It had been a week since their poker game and in that time she had not gotten answers from anyone in her pack. She had no idea what was going on between NCIS and SHIELD, but Ellie seemed tense she had visited yesterday with Abbey who brought her a bouquet of black roses Sam couldn't help but smile with her, Abbey's energy was just so contagious. She also had a visit from Gibbs earlier on in the week, it so happened to be when Maria was visiting and the tension between the two of them she seriously thought they were going to start a fight or something like that or start sprouting lectures. She had tried asking Maria about it but one look from her had silenced her due to the bond.

"I can feel your eyes watching me." Bobbie stated but she kept her eyes closed

"You could go home and sleep on a bed, it has been made clear I will not be leaving any time soon."

"They are prepping you for surgery tomorrow, I am not going anywhere." Bobbie stated and Sam looked down at her leg, she was getting the pins out tomorrow another reason why her family had wanted to stay. It was getting harder and harder to cover up her fast healing…she knew that Maria was talking with the doctors with Natasha, Coulson and Nick she just did not know what they were planning. "You nervous?" Bobbie asked sitting up she could feel her emotions.

"You do not need me to answer that." Sam replied Bobbie moved over and ended up lying next to her. "You sure that is wise, considering last time?" Sam asked as the last time Bobbie laid next to her they ended up having a make out session only for John to walk in on them.

"It's the bond, but yes I will keep my hands to myself…besides we are in agreement to comfort you." Bobbie stated and Sam knew she was talking about her and her wolf.

"I will try to contain myself." Sam smirked stealing a kiss before resting back on the pillow, Bobbie maneuvered herself so that she was resting next to her, being careful of her injuries Sam ended up resting on her arm. That was enough for Sam, the contact and the reassurance that she was not going to leave her. "I have been putting this question off for so long now…but what happens next?" Sam asked she wasn't meaning her family or the SHIELD NCIS debate. Bobbie looked down at her as Sam had her eyes closed but she was still awake.

"Next? Work wise we told you we will work on it…Fitz has some designs…"

"Us?" Sam asked opening her eyes to look at her. "We never really talked about this…you and me."

"You want to have this conversation now?" Bobbie asked, it was only 8 months since she was introduced to her family and that ended so well.

"We've been together 6 and a half years. Been to hell and back…I know our job is dangerous and some missions we have to you know…"

"You guys busy." A voice interrupted making both of them turn to the door to see Clint and Wanda. Clint was in the lead and moved into the room before they answered him. "No, good."

"Clint, not that I don't mind seeing you guys why are you here this late?" Sam asked it was 11.24 according to the clock on the table.

"Well it is crowded throughout the day, now is the only time I get to speak with my mockingbird and sparrow." Clint stated Sam went to retort but all of a sudden she felt really tired. She knew this was Maria's doing, she didn't even protest as she fell asleep. Bobbie looked over at Clint who was looking at Sam now that she was asleep Bobbie sat up from the bed expertly moving away from her.

"What is going on?"

"He is in the area." Clint stated getting straight to the point. "We are working the problem…Maria sent us here…Natasha is out there now getting the doctors to move up the surgery."

"It was first thing in the morning." Bobbie pointed out, but she clicked they would not be waiting for the morning. "Now?"

"Within the next half hour. We have our own doctors coming in." Natasha stated entering the room.

"Do we know why he is here?"

"No." Natasha replied but Bobbie trained under her and could read that she was lying Bobbie went to question her only to stop when she got a certain look from Natasha she could also feel Maria across the link, all her fight left her and she accepted what they were saying.

"What happens now?"

"Now, you won't be happy." Natasha replied Bobbie wanted to question her but felt no motivation to do it. "Now, you are to leave the hospital and report to Maria." Natasha stated, Bobbie's eyes widened and she wanted to argue but found she physically could not. She wanted to resist, but Maria somewhat growled in her head making all resistance fade. Clint nodded before walking out with Bobbie, she kissed Sam on the head before following the archer out of the hospital. She was somewhat sulking in the car ride back to the Triskelion and all of Clint's attempts at conversation was lost. She acted the part as she walked through the halls, she was surprised that Clint was leading her up to Maria's office, part of her expected to be grounded, in their apartment. When she entered her office she saw she was not in their she turned to Clint waiting expectantly for answers he gave her a sympathetic look that was when she knew whatever was happening was big.

'Stay in here.' Maria stated over the link Bobbie wanted to protest, to question what was going on but all was not possible because of the silent command.

'You took me from the hospital.' Bobbie complained she really wanted to be there with Sam.

'You are to stay in my office.' Maria replied as Bobbie looked around the office, there was not much she could do

'Her family?' Bobbie asked, 'he knew about Ellie he would know about the others. Have we found out how he knew that?' Bobbie asked but Maria did not answer she looked over at Clint who was still with her.

"You staying too?" She asked him

"No I am going back out there, Sharon and Izzy have the family." Clint replied

"What am I meant to do here?" Bobbie asked

"Get some rest." Clint stated looking at the couch Bobbie gave him her best 'are you kidding me?' look, as if she could rest knowing that Sam was going in for surgery and He was in the area. Bobbie started moving over to the couch, she was confused as she sat down…then realization dawned on her.

'Maria please don't.' Bobbie asked but could not resist the overwhelming tiredness that overcame her. She wanted to grumble and complain but her eyes were closing and she was asleep.

Bobbie opened her eyes but she knew she was still sleeping as she looked around she found herself in a hotel room. Sam was lying on the bed and she looked up at her with a big smile. Bobbie looked her over, she looked perfect…not injured. Bobbie knew that this shared dream will still portray her this way as her lack of a limb was still fresh but she knew given time she will only have one arm.

"Where are we?" Bobbie asked turning to look at the window.

"England." Sam replied getting up moving over to her. "Are you asleep or is this my imagination?" Sam asked

"Asleep."

"Do you know what is going on?" Sam asked and Bobbie went to reply but she couldn't focus on her memories.

"It is hazy." Bobbie replied moving over to the window to see it was snowing outside, Sam moved behind her and hugged her.

"I like it here." Sam stated

"England? We have had some fun here."

"Not England here…here in this dream, with you." Sam stated making Bobbie turn to look at her as she was looking at her hands. "It is weird I know out there I only have one, but it is so real. I guess I am not used to it yet." Sam added so Bobbie pulled her in for a hug holding her tight giving her a kiss.

"I love you." Bobbie stated making Sam smile and kiss her back as she pulled back she mumbled.

"I love you too." Before she somewhat pushed her back to the bed.

"Not that I am into these kind of dreams…" Bobbie stated stopping Sam and they shifted from a hotel room to a party, one she recalled from a memory.

"Ruin my fun." Sam pouted as Bobbie guided her over to the bar getting two drinks. "Can you get drunk in dreams?" Sam asked holding her drink but Sam ended up changing it so that they were out on the dance floor.

"Couldn't just walk over here?" Bobbie asked but Sam was dancing in front of her ignoring her comment. They ended up dancing for hours…but really Bobbie had no idea how much time had passed in the real world. They ended up on the roof watching the sunrise lying next to each other.

"We will be alright yes?" Sam asked as she ran her hand over Bobbie's arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Better then alright." Bobbie stated kissing her temple only for Sam to end up sighing. "What is it?"

"I wish I could stay here, forever. Just you and me, we wouldn't have to worry about the bad guys or family drama. Just us!…But I think I am waking up." Sam stated

"Maria is keeping me asleep." Bobbie stated as Sam turned and they looked deeply into each-other's eyes.

"Something must be going on…" Sam stated, she would try to get information when she woke up but lately she has been out of the loop on a lot of things she knew her chances were low. "Bobbie…"she went to say something but she faded and Bobbie was left on the roof alone. She tried waking up but it did not work she felt herself being pulled into a normal dream she really wanted Sam back closing her eyes as she was brought into a different dream.


	24. Chapter 24

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c24**

Sam woke up her mind was groggy as she tried to recall what had happened, looking to her left she saw Natasha sitting next to her. Sam blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth to ask a question but her throat was dry. Natasha ended up giving her a drink of water as Sam looked at her expectantly.

"They took the pins out, it was a success."

"Hurts." Sam stated her legs were aching, even her arm had a dull ache to it.

"They are lessening the pain medication, it was administered recently give it time to kick in." Natasha replied

"Bobbie?" Sam asked

"We are moving you to the Avengers compound." Natasha stated this made Sam look around the room she saw Wanda was standing near the door as some nurses seemed to be waiting for Natasha's consent to enter the room.

"Why?" Sam asked her head was heavy and this was too much to think about.

"Don't worry about it Sam, just get some more rest. Next time you wake you will be there."

"I wantBobbie…" Sam mumbled as she ended up falling back asleep.

The next time she woke up it was too bright, she ended up falling back asleep right away, but the time after that when she opened her eyes she was in a new room. Looking around she did not recognize it but knew it was not a hospital…for starters it was to luxurious. The room was huge and their was a large flat screen on the wall. She looked to her left to see Wanda sitting with her. They were alone.

"What?"

"We are at the Avengers Compound. Your family is just having some lunch." Wanda stated Sam looked from her down to her leg. "The surgery went well." Wanda added

"Bobbie?" Sam asked she really wanted Bobbie, but at this Wanda looked down.

"Maria… is keeping her close." Wanda replied carefully

"What is going on? Why am I here? Why…."

"Sam you need to calm down."

"Do not tell me calm down, I deserve to know… why is she separating us?"

"Wanda you can go to Alexa." Natasha stated entering the room, the brunette nodded and got up leaving the room.

"Nat what is going on? I don't want to fall asleep again…please."

"We don't want to worry you, because right now there is nothing you can do. You need to focus on your recovery." Natasha stated

"He is in the area. You still haven't got him." Sam stated and Natasha sighed she forgot how clever Sam could be and seeming Maria was not in the room Sam did not hold back. "What is he doing here? He is still after us, that is why she has separated us…you still have not found the leak…you're using Bobbie as bait." Sam said her mind was racing with possibilities and solutions when she realized what their plan was she was angry. Natasha watched as the mix of emotions flashed across her face settling on anger she was looking at her expectantly daring her to lie. She then seemed startled Natasha could tell that it was Maria talking to her over the link as Sam relaxed on the bed her heart rate slowing down, Maria didn't make her sleep she just had her in a relaxed state she went to ask a question but ended up blinking several times and ended up sighing.

"Drew will be in soon, she has some questions." Natasha stated and Sam nodded knowing that Drew was the pack doctor she had no idea how they convinced Stark to let SHIELD doctors into his building but figured this was Natasha's doing.

She was at the Avengers compound for three days in that time Bobbie was still not there and it was getting to Sam. Natasha had left with Clint on a mission which she was not given details on, her brothers were getting along great with Pietro but were starting to get on her nerves. Her mother spoke with Pepper Potts and her father was still in awe of Captain America. Ellie had not been around she had been busy with NCIS. Sam was just grateful that one of her legs was out of the plaster considering it was healed she just had to have it bandaged. Fitz and Simmons had turned up to discuss prosthetic designs but she was not ready to talk about that just yet. She was somewhat in a sulking manner, she was worried for Bobbie and really wanted her back.

It was the next day around dinner time when she was told that they had gotten him, his name was Sven Greyson and they had managed to find out who leaked the information. Grant Ward…

Daisy, May, Coulson, Natasha, Clint, Alexa, Lincoln, Izzy, Trip and Hunter working under Maria's guidance managed to track him down. Bobbie was there as she had agreed to be the bait and had landed a few blows to Ward before May took over. Bobbie was finally there with Sam who was happier to see her than hearing the news that he was caught. Bobbie was lying next to her, Sam was resting her head against her shoulder as the tv was playing some movie that Daisy had picked considering she was lying on the couch next to them with Alexa and Wanda on the other couch agreeing on a movie night after a long day. Her family doing their own thing for the night giving her some time to adjust she was just happy for the space.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, she had a bath earlier in the day so her hair was light and silky.

"I just don't believe it." Sam said

"That we caught him, I assure you we did." Bobbie replied

"No, not that. That Ward was the leak…he was a douche but never really leader material. Not smart enough to come up with this on his own."

"We have the proof that he was."

"I know he was a traitor, but I still don't think he was the head of it, we know that Sven wasn't the leader. Someone else told him what to do back in the basement…by the way from now on you and I are staying away from basements." Sam stated

"You think there was someone else behind it?"

"Yes, Ward did not have the clearance for Europe…"

"You think this was connected to that? I thought this was about Berlin."

"To Sven maybe, I still think there is something bigger at play." Sam replied she moved her arm so that it was lying on her stomach as she looked from the screen to her arm, not wanting to look at Bobbie.

"We will talk to Maria tomorrow." Bobbie stated kissing Sam on the head before turning her attention to the tv, she knew that Maria was listening in as were the others in the room. Natasha was at the door to the room but did not come in, instead she headed off to the Triskelion she was going to talk to Maria.


	25. Chapter 25

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c25**

1 week later Sam had managed to convince her family to go home, all except her mother which Sam relented and did not mind her staying. Ellie had not dropped by since she was told that Sven was caught, her brothers and father had gone to her apartment back in DC before leaving. Sam was curious as to why she was avoiding her, her mother had said she was back at work on light duties and was busy with that. Sam knew there was more to it, she had asked Bobbie about the tension between SHIELD and NCIS, it was still there.

Today she was trying on a prototype for a prosthetic Fitz had worked with Jemma on it and Tony had added his own ideas to it. Jemma was being careful as she placed it on, Tony and Fitz were standing behind her both looking anxious. Bobbie was on her other side being her anchor, she could feel her nerves over it. Maria was standing back with Natasha and her mother was standing with them. Maria was keeping her calm as Jemma placed it on, Sam's only reaction was pulling a face as she felt it pinch. It ended up clicking onto her arm she knew it was so that she would be able to move it normally but still it hurt.

"Alright, it is set up…try to move a finger." Jemma was telling her she was in doctor mode as Sam focused on it she started shaking her head, it felt wrong…

"Take it off." Sam stated

"Just give it…"

"Take it off Jemma…please." Sam snapped, Jemma sighed but obliged

"If you tell us what was wrong with it we could fix it." Fitz stated but Sam was shaking her head leaning back against the pillow she placed her other arm over her eyes.

"I want to be alone." Sam stated without moving her arm

"Sam…" Bobbie started to say but Sam interrupted

"Go…please, just leave me alone." Sam snapped again… taking her arm off she looked around the room the others had all left except Maria, Sam sighed. "I was hoping you left too…" Sam choked back a sob her hand going to her collarbone where Maria had marked her. "I-I'm sorry." Sam stuttered out looking to the ground.

"You know they are only trying to help." Maria replied

"I-I know, I-I just need time." Sam stated still not being able to look at Maria

"Sam, look at me." Maria stated instantly Sam looked up at her. "I am not mad, what is going on? You gave your input on the design." Maria stated

"It felt wrong, this… it all feels wrong. I know there is no magic cure, I know that I need to get use to this but we are having trouble adjusting…seeing the prototype…it somehow makes it real."

"You have been ignoring what happened, hiding it…you have not accepted it." Maria stated, this was not a question it was an observation.

"Can't really hide anything from you, so no point in trying." Sam mumbled, she ran her hand through her hair. "It is hard to accept. Everything is going to be different."

"We have agents with prosthetics." Maria stated

"Informants or admin, they don't go on high level missions." Sam replied (AN:I know that in the show Yo-Yo and Coulson both were in the field but in this story that never happened) "Do you remember Mark? He was one of our best pilots not compared to May but when she was on admin he was your go to guy to get agents out of sticky situations. He lost a leg and was transferred to watch over scientists…Do you know where he is now? He left SHIELD 6months later…but they blacklisted him he could not pilot again and it broke him. I am sure you are about to make me promises but you can't keep them…you…"She stopped her rant as she rubbed her mark. "This bond is annoying." Sam stated she really wanted to look away from Maria but considering she was still under the look at me order she could not.

"This is different." Maria stated

"Because I am part of the pack? Look how well that worked out for Aldridge." Sam stated, Maria heard the bitterness in her tone she could tell that she wanted to look away but was not able to Maria moved closer to her, she looked deep into her eyes even though she knew it made Sam uncomfortable.

"You are loved Sam, we will not abandon you." Maria stated, Sam was the one to break eye contact looking down before looking back up at her.

"I'm sorry." Sam stated after a moment of silence

"I am going to bring in Jemma and Fitz only them, you should talk to them." Maria stated going out of the room Sam followed her with her gaze when she was gone only then did Sam sigh. Fitz and Simmons entered the room, Maria did not come with them but Sam could feel her across the link.

"Leopold, Jemma I'm sorry I snapped."

"No we're sorry for pushing, it was a lot to take in. We never considered it." Jemma stated before this turned to an 'I'm sorry no I'm sorry' competition they started discussing the design and where it went wrong. They ended up talking for an hour before they left her to go and start the changes. Sam was on the bed for a few minutes by herself when she wanted to see Bobbie so she was not surprised when Bobbie came in. They ended up talking for several hours clearing the air between them, Bobbie ended up lying next to her hugging her as they spoke before they settled down for a movie.

"You know I did not think it was possible but I am bored of movies." Sam complained Bobbie mumbled something back but as she was kissing her head it was lost in translation.

Things happened fast after that, between Fitz-Simmons and Tony they made a pretty decent prosthetic. Dr Cho ended up helping with her legs, she had a machine that fixed the damaged tissue so much so there was not even a scar by the end of the fourth week at the facility she was up and moving around. Much to her relief she ended up moving out onto the couch out in the main lounge. Wanda and Alexa were with her sitting across from her they were playing some card games, Alexa was getting back at Sam for when she was hurt…she could understand what she was going through. Sam was missing Bobbie but she was called into work with Izzy.

"I want to go out." Sam stated

"Out where?" Alexa asked noticing how Sam was fiddling with her arm. But she did not answer Alexa instead she got up dropping the cards onto the table and walking off.

"I second Alexa's question, out where?" Natasha stated walking up behind her making Sam sigh.

"For a drive." Sam replied

"You have yet to test it…" Natasha pointed out knowing that Stark and Fitz had been testing what the hand could do they had yet to test its driving capabilities.

"Consider this a test." Sam stated only to stop when Natasha grabbed her good arm. "Nat please I have been inside for way too long." Sam all but whined she was frustrated that was clear.

"I will drive…"

"I want to be alone." Sam stated, she had not actually been alone since the accident.

"Not today, I drive only offer."

"Then I will take the bus." Sam stated but this got a not impressed look from Natasha and Sam couldn't help but look down in apology. "Please Nat I need some me time. Away from everyone."

"You can spend alone time in your room, if you are going out someone will go with you." Natasha stated

"I am a grown woman I can go where I like." Sam stated

"If you are going out someone will go with you." Natasha repeated

"But why?" Sam asked "Sven was caught, Ward was caught…no one is after me. Why must I be supervised?" Sam asked looking Natasha in the eyes but her wolf stirred inside making her look down.

"It has only been two and a half months, you think you are ready?"

"It is just a drive Nat, I am not going back in the field, hell I am not even working at the moment. I just need some space." Sam stated trying to pull her arm out of Natasha's grasp.

"We nearly lost you Sam, do you know how close to death you were? You can't pretend that did not happen, you can't expect us to pretend that did not happen." Natasha stated firmly "You want to drive, fine, but for now someone will be going with you." Natasha stated with less of an edge but it still held no room for arguement and watched as Sam closed her eyes, sighing deeply before looking back up at her.

"Fine, but you're a shadow. Also note it is under protest." Sam replied holding out her hands for the keys knowing that Natasha had her black corvette stingray. Natasha gave her a pointed look. "I was going to borrow one of Stark's cars but you have your car here yes?" She asked when Natasha did not hand over the keys right away.

"I only drive it." Natasha stated

"Maria's driven it, Bobbie's driven it and Mel has too…"

"As I recall Bobbie pointing out that you are not the…"Natasha stopped herself as she saw Sam's reaction it was almost like she was daring her to finish that sentence.

"You want me to feel better about having a babysitter?" Sam asked she was smirking now and Natasha's face was expressionless.

"That hand glitches I am driving, you even come close to hitting another car we stop and change over. You have one chance, not even a scratch." Natasha stated before pulling out her keys she reluctantly handed them over as they moved to the garage. Sam loved the feeling of driving, not just because it was a fancy car or that it was Natasha's but because she was driving away from the building that she had been stuck in for a month and a half. She ignored the gentle reminders from Natasha as she drove along the road. The first place she stopped at was a diner.

"The first place you go to when you get your freedom is a diner?" Natasha asked at which Sam shrugged.

"What can I say? I love my food." Sam stated ordering a coffee with pancakes Natasha just having a coffee. They were there for 30 minutes before Sam once again took to the road, this time she was just driving around New York. Pointing out the dedications to the Avengers for saving the world. Pointing out paintings of Natasha and Clint. Natasha was ignoring her commentary over what was written about them online.

"I am not that bad at driving." Sam stated as she stopped at a red light she ended up driving to a bus station.

"Sam?" Natasha asked as Sam slowed down "Why are we at a bus station?" She asked

"Figured you won't let me drive this thing to Washington, so bus it is."

"Washington? Why do you want to go to Washington?" Natasha asked as Sam parked perfectly she went to take out the keys but Natasha stopped her with a growl when it became clear she was trying to ignore her. Sam looked up at Natasha who was glaring this made Sam lower her head and tilt it to the side revealing her neck.

"Nat…stop it please…I-I'm sorry, I won't ignore you again. Just stop the growl." Sam stated Natasha stopped but didn't lighten up on the glare. "You took me from DC, I need to sort things with Ellie…I-I need to see Maria." She stumbled over an explanation still not being able to look at Natasha in the eyes.

"Change seats." Natasha stated

"What?"

"Change seats." Natasha stated and Sam got out of the car moving around to the passenger seat as Natasha climbed over the seats inside. She ended up driving and Sam sent a glare at Natasha.

"You had a problem with my driving?" Sam asked but as she saw the direction that Natasha was taking Sam couldn't help but frown. "This is the way back to the Avengers facility." Sam pointed out. "Nat, so it is fine for you to ignore me? I ignore you and I get growled into submission…but"

"Sam." Natasha stopped her ranting that was more sort of mumbling but Natasha could still hear what she was saying.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled looking down again, she knew this was because of the new bond with Maria and considering that Natasha was her beta and mate it had more of an effect on her.

"The easiest way to DC is quinjet." Natasha stated

"You are letting me go to DC?" Sam asked

"Yes, we were planning on moving you back to the pack house at the end of the week, guess that can be moved up. Why do you want to talk to Ellie now?" Natasha asked

"I haven't really spoken to her since being here, when we spoke on the phone she seemed different. I need to speak to her face to face, find out what is bothering her." Sam stated looking out the window. She had been calling her for a week now but each time it went to voicemail, she knew she was fine. Bobbie had said she had checked up on her but Sam was confused as to why she was getting the cold shoulder from her so that is why she really wanted to go to DC.

It turned out they were not the only ones heading back to DC, Alexa and Wanda both joined them on the flight back. Sam sat up front with Natasha considering Natasha did not let her fly. She was upset all of two minutes before she was lost in the beauty of the view outside. She always found it relaxing in the cockpit and most of the time found the views stunning.

"You know, I could get used to it." Sam stated

"What?" Natasha asked

"Being a pilot, leave SHIELD…"she stopped herself with a gasp her hand went to her shoulder where Maria's mark was as pain radiated through her. "Fu…" She couldn't even bring herself to finish her curse as she ended up passing out in the seat. Natasha looked at her, Wanda and Alexa moved up they had felt her pain flare across the bond.

"What happened?" Wanda asked looking at her with concern.

"She is alright, learnt one of the side effects of the new bond is all." Natasha stated Maria had informed her that she would be alright and what had happened.

"What is that?" Alexa asked

"She was thinking about leaving." Natasha replied

"Leaving us?" Wanda asked confused

"Did she find out?" Alexa asked

"No, not yet." Natasha stated, but couldn't help but think that Sam would want to leave once she did find out. They were keeping something from her, something that she and Maria were outvoted on…she only hoped that they would be able to work through her anger…then again she won't be able to stay angry at Maria thanks to the new bond she just hoped she would not resent her when she found out.

**AN: So what do you think it is they are keeping from her? Will things be sorted between NCIS and SHIELD? Tell me what you think...until next time**


	26. Chapter 26

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c26**

Sam woke up, at first she was confused she didn't know where she was and she had a flashback to the basement. She looked around the room and her heart rate settled when she recognized her room in the pack house. She got up off the bed stretching her legs they still felt stiff and sometimes would ache but she was not worried about them. Her arm was gone, they had taken it off when she was placed in her room. Wait, how did she get there? She moved over to the door and out into the hall heading for the lounge…there she saw Alexa and Wanda on the couch, Alexa was teaching Wanda something on a computer. She scanned the room and her gaze landed on Natasha talking with Maria over near the kitchen. Maria turned around to face her, their conversation halting as Sam made her way over to them.

"How did I get here?" Sam asked

"You were asleep on the ride over, we brought you here. You are still recovering." Maria stated and Sam nodded she rubbed the mark on her shoulder.

"My arm? You took it off?" Sam stated she had looked for it in her room but it was not there. Maria looked over at the table and Sam followed her line of sight it was sitting on the table she went over to it and connected it to her arm. "Can I go out?" Sam asked with her back turned to Maria she did not want to look at her encase she lost her nerve.

"As long as someone goes with you." Maria replied

"I don't need…" she choked back her protest and winced under the pain of questioning Maria she looked down and tensed especially when she sensed that Maria was moving behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Sam automatically stated at the contact.

"Let's go for a drive." Maria stated

"Y-you're coming with me?" Sam stuttered her eyes widening "Sorry, I-I mean…let's go." Sam mumbled she let Maria go first and followed her out to the car. Maria was driving at first Sam had no idea where they were going, part of her was nervous to be around Maria but another part was loving this attention from her Alpha. She didn't want to do anything to anger her, or make her upset so she found herself sitting in silence not wanting to say the wrong thing. Until she couldn't take it.

"This is ridiculous." Sam stated finding some courage "I mean, I have been your rookie for 6 years, known you for 8. Now I am nervous being in your presence, I keep apologizing not wanting to offend you…I want our old relationship back." Sam stated her hand slamming over her mouth, she had no idea why she stated that it was like she could not stop herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Sam stated she tried making herself smaller in the seat, looking down at her feet and revealing her neck to Maria even though Maria was still driving.

"Sam…Sam, sit up. I am not going to hurt you. You did nothing wrong. I told you to share what was on your mind."

"Y-you did?" Sam asked not recalling Maria saying anything, they had been sitting in silence the whole time. "Silent command, sorry forgot about those." Sam stated she pulled her legs up so that she was hugging them. "Maria?" Sam started to ask but stopped herself

"Yes?" Maria could tell that she was needing some further prompting.

"The case we were working with NCIS on before…what happened?" Sam asked

"Blake took a team to work on it, with agents from the LA division of NCIS." Maria replied but she could tell this was only a small part of whatever was troubling her so she waited to see if she would ask what she was really wanting.

"What is the issue between us and NCIS?" Sam asked after several moments of silence had passed between them. "You don't have to answer that." Sam stated after several seconds passed by and she had not answered her.

"There is not really an issue." Maria replied and part of Sam knew she was lying but because of the bond she didn't question her. "Where do you want to go?" Maria asked when Sam made no further comments.

"There is this dinner down the road." Sam stated

"The one you met Ellie at?" Maria asked

"Yeah." Sam stated looking down she seemed to pull her legs closer to her chest.

"We've moved on from that." Maria stated knowing that Sam was thinking back to that time when she ran from them.

"We never really discussed it though. You bit me and that was the end of it. The thing is I don't even remember why I did it." Sam stated but stopped when Maria sighed "Sorry." Sam said looking out the window.

"You were right." Maria stated

"About what?"

"We were compromised…Coulson took over your case, not because of the pack but because he and his team knew how to deal with the enhanced. He was a teleporter, that was why there was no evidence."

"Did they catch him?" Sam asked

"No, we can track his signature but so far he has not been active…what is it? Sam I know that look, what are you thinking?"

"It's all connected…I still don't think Ward was the leader…Has he said anything at all?" Sam asked

"No, he has kept quiet…even Nat couldn't get him to talk." Maria replied as she pulled into a carpark. They sat there for a few minutes before getting out and heading inside…where they got food and coffee. "Is there a reason for this diner?"

"They make good bacon." Sam replied as her food came out, she still found it weird to use the robotic hand but was happy with how it worked. She knew that Maria was watching her closely but was choosing to ignore it. Once they were finished Maria's phone went off and she frowned at the message.

"Work?"

"Yeah, come on."

"I can drop you off then head back…"

"You can come with, this shouldn't take long."

"Okay…can I drive?" Sam asked but Maria's response was getting into the driver's seat. "I am not that bad." Sam mumbled moving to the passenger side before climbing in Maria took off heading for the Triskelion.

When they arrived they walked through the halls wearing stoic expressions Sam noticed several agents look up as they walked past. Sam followed Maria onto the elevator deciding to get off and head to her locker considering Maria was called into a meeting with Nick agreeing to meet up in her office. At her locker she pulled out her good jacket that she had left here before the incident and went to head up to Maria's office when she saw May and Coulson. She went over to them greeting them with a smile.

"You guys here on mission too or debrief?" Sam asked she saw that they shared a look with each other.

"Stop over." May stated

"Right. Cool, are the others here?"

"On the bus." Coulson replied as he did it was then that Sam clicked something familiar was nagging at her only now did she place it. They smelt like Ellie…her smile slipped from her face going stone cold as pieces began to slip into place. She took off for the elevator to their apartment. It was the direction that May and Coulson had come from she ignored their shouts at telling her to stop, she sensed they were following her.

"Sam…"

"Coulson don't…I better be wrong about this." Sam interrupted him as they were in the elevator. When the doors opened on the floor reserved for the packs did Sam freeze, she could smell Ellie's scent stronger now. She all but ran down the hall following the scent when she reached the door she stopped…because May had placed her hand on her shoulder stopping her. Sam growled at her whacking her hand off her shoulder she entered the room…she saw Ellie lying on a bed looking sick…an all too familiar look. Sam moved over to her so she knelt down by her head placing her hand on her forehead she felt her sister shudder under her touch.

"Sam?" She asked her eyes opening to look up at her.

"Yeah, its me. I'm sorry El…"

"Sam." Ellie stated taking hold of her hand pulling her close she could already sense the start of her wolf forming.

"Ellie…" Sam stopped considering she had fallen back asleep. "Did she volunteer?" Sam asked not turning around to look at Coulson and May who were in the room with her.

"Sam…"

"Did she volunteer? Or was this forced onto her?" Sam asked now standing up and turning to look at Coulson, May she could not get a read on but Coulson she could usually tell and today was no different the look on his face told her plenty. "I'm going to kill him." Sam stated anger clear in her voice she moved away from Ellie, she looked calm but her eyes gave her away they held a fire in them as she moved for the door pushing past Coulson and May heading for the elevator.


	27. Chapter 27

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c27**

She made it halfway down the hall when she came across the man that held her attention.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam stated angrily moving towards him, he was lucky she was not armed. She would settle on punching him…repeatedly…walking up to him she landed a right hook to his jaw (it happened to be her robotic hand) before she could land another blow she dropped to the ground her wolf going submissive as he growled at her but she growled back as she pictured Ellie going through this process her anger took over pushing up from the ground snarling as she did shoving him back. Grabbing his coat she went to punch him again only to freeze. She ended up sinking to her knees as pain radiated through her body. "Bastard." Sam mumbled her attention being drawn to the reason she was on the ground. Maria. She stood with Natasha down the hall she had let Nick go and found herself going very submissive her anger disappearing, she wanted to complain, to protest, to shout but did none of that instead she felt her wolf begin to whine…she looked in Maria's direction she could feel that she was waiting for her to do something and she tried resisting tilting her head to the side as a new wave of pain washed over her. "I'm sorry." She cried out knowing that Maria was wanting an apology, but when she gave her a pointed look Sam knew what she was after. "Please, no…he deserved that and more." Sam stated only to cringe in pain. "Fine…I'm sorry Nick…there please make it stop." Sam asked and sighed in relief as the pain lessoned she still did not get up from the ground and continued to look down.

"Nat take her back to the house." Maria instructed

"I want to stay with Ellie." Sam stated and instantly regretted it as she choked back a cry the pain in her head was intense for questioning Maria like this and every part of her wanted to roll over but this was Ellie. Her sister…her wolf wanted to please her alpha but the person Sam wanted to be there for Ellie, her two worlds were once again crossing in a way she had hoped would not happen. She knew that Maria was in her head so knew what she was feeling she just hoped she would say something to stop herself from fighting with her wolf.

"Maria." Nick stated making Maria sigh

"Nat. You will do what Natasha says." Maria stated looking at Sam as Natasha moved over to Sam helping her up all resistance was gone now she only looked at Maria with a hurt expression as Natasha guided her out of the hallway back to the elevator. They remained in silence as she was led out to the garage when she reached the car she stumbled trying to stop herself.

"Sam." Natasha stated she only had to say her name and Sam was moving again into the car.

"Nat…" Sam began to speak but choked back a sob and ended up groaning as she was wanting to question her but her wolf was stopping her.

"Relax Sam." Natasha stated and Sam began to relax in the car looking out the window. She had tried talking to Maria over the link but Maria was not responding.

"Did Bobbie know?" Sam asked after several minutes of silence they were now out of the city heading to the pack house. She heard Natasha sigh but other than that she did not answer. "Why?" Sam asked turning to look at Natasha only to grunt as she felt her wolf waver it did not like her questioning her beta especially because her Alpha told her to listen to her. Instead she looked down at her hand and frowned, she hoped she did not do any damage to it. So that is what occupied her for the rest of the drive she was checking it over making sure no damage was done. When they reached the house she made a beeline for it wanting to get space so she could sort out her wolf for that to happen she needed to be away from Natasha.

"Sam." Natasha stated making her stop once they were inside.

"Yes?" Sam asked looking at her

"Your arm."

"Is fine." Sam stated

"Hand it over."

"What?" Sam asked only to feel that pain again in her head for questioning her this way.

"You punched Nick with it, Nick the Director and head Alpha. For now it comes off." Natasha stated

"He deserved it." Sam retorted but to her horror she moved towards Natasha, Natasha picked up her hand and disconnected it.

"Even if he did deserve it, you are not meant to actually hit him. You are to stay inside." She added and Sam grunted in response before walking off, she headed for her room.

Several hours later she heard a car pull up as Sam was in her room lying on her bed with her window open listening to the sound of nature. She recognized Maria's scent so knew that it was Maria that arrived and Bobbie. Sam sat up, she really wanted to speak to Bobbie, only a little nervous that Maria was with her. Deciding against going out to meet them, if she was in trouble she would wait for it to come to her. She laid back down her arm lying over her stomach as she waited for one of them to come in. Hoping it was Bobbie a little disappointed that it was Maria that came into the room first. She looked behind her hoping that Bobbie had followed when it became clear she didn't it also became clear this was going to be a lecture.

"When I joined this project I asked what it meant for my family. Do you remember that conversation?" Sam asked there was no hostility in her voice she sounded upset.

"I do, I said your family dynamic would remain the same. They are your family we are not replacing them." Maria replied moving and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You said that they would also be protected if the occasion ever was called for."

"They have, over this last year it has been proven." Maria replied carefully

"You also told me that this life would not interfere with them. You brought Ellie onto this project, she is not a SHEILD agent, she would never intentionally leave NCIS. She would not want this."

"She would for you." Maria replied

"Tell me that is not the card you played to get her onto this." Sam stated only to end up wincing as her mark burned. "You brought her into this for that I can't…" Sam stopped talking only to end up crying out. "I can't do this Maria…I want…" Sam once again stopped speaking Maria was now next to her with her arms on her shoulders to get her to concentrate on her breathing. "What is happening?" Sam asked as her body shifted she felt her bones cracking as she began to shift into her wolf. Sam groaned as Maria stepped back letting the shift take place it was rather awkward on the bed that once she was in her wolf form she lost her footing and ended up sprawled over the bed. Her wolf started whining as she tried to stand up only to realize she was missing a leg…that sort of freaked her out. Maria placed her hands on her running her fingers through her fur instantly calming the wolf. She ended up helping her to the floor then helping her stand on three legs. She had to hold her steady as Sam tried to reject what was happening to her. Maria knew this was Sam trying to take control…(usually they are balanced the agent and the wolf working in harmony but right now Sam was trying to take control of the wolf but the wolf was wanting to submit to Maria, she was fighting herself)…

"Sam stop!" Maria commanded making Sam freeze under her she started to whine. Maria was in her head she kept hearing Sam say Ellie's name over and over as she tried resist the command. It was not working. She was trembling under Maria's touch and it seemed the wolf took over as she lowered herself to the ground she rolled to her side looking up at Maria waiting for her next command. Maria couldn't help but look at the stump of an arm on her right side. Sam began to whine but stopped when Maria ran her fingers over her fur she seemed to settle right down letting her alpha pat her. She was looking over the stump her hand gently moving over it she had to stop the growl that Sam had started when she first started touching that area. Sam was lying still but felt Bobbie and Natasha enter the room she looked up at them but laid back down when Maria instructed her.

"The skin held together." Natasha comments kneeling down beside her to assess it.

"This time, but look here." Maria stated holding it up Sam whined but seemed to be ignored as Maria pointed out to some section of her arm that looked only just to be held.

"If she turns back…" Natasha left it hanging

"The likely hood of it reopening is high." Maria agreed

"What are you saying?" Bobbie asked she was next to Sam's head rubbing behind her ears Sam seemed happy enough to be getting this attention from her.

"She is going to have to stay in wolf form." Maria stated this seemed to grab Sam's attention she tried to rise but stopped when the three of them placed their hands on her. "You're going to be fine Sam." Maria assured her

"How long?" Bobbie asked "Why did she turn in the first place?" Bobbie asked

"She was fighting for control." Maria replied "as to how long? We will see how it is in a few days." Maria replied she felt Sam tremble under their hands.

"She won't be happy."

"She wasn't happy as it was anyway. This way she is in wolf form." Natasha stated looking at Maria giving her a nod.

"Sam." Maria stated making the wolf turn her head to look at her. "You are not to shift back until I tell you too." Maria instructed Sam whined but nodded her head before moving her head so she was resting it back on Bobbie's lap. Bobbie was looking at Maria, and she knew Bobbie was not happy about this either.


	28. Chapter 28

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c28**

Sam did not like being in wolf form, not this way…she was getting used to walking on three legs but it was the fact that she couldn't shift back until Maria told her that she could that was bothering her. She understood why considering each morning Maria or one of the others that were in the house would check her arm. She couldn't see the problem, but apparently there was one. The only time she enjoyed this was when Bobbie joined her in wolf form and they went for a run out in the forest out back…although not a lot of running took place. It had been 10 days since she had changed and each morning for the last five she had been looking at Maria expectantly waiting for her to tell her she could change back. So far the answer has been no and today was no exception. She found herself outside in amongst the trees, running…she tried jumping over a fallen tree only to land weirdly that ended with her crashing to the ground. She grumbled to herself as she got back up only to stop the scent of blood drifted up. Forcing her to look down at her arm it was bleeding. A twig snapped making her look up a low growl rose in her chest only to stop when she recognized who it was that was coming. Bobbie came through the trees moving next to her giving her a once over before moving so she was next to her, Sam tried to rise but Bobbie placed her hand on her shoulder making her lie down. Sam whined as Bobbie looked over her leg.

"You've torn the skin, it might need a couple of stitches." Bobbie stated at which Sam did whine at, she would rather turn back and have stitches in human form than have to wait in wolf form. "That you will have to ask Maria." Bobbie stated knowing what she was wanting. Sam huffed as Bobbie got her standing and together the two of them walked back to the house. There they were met by Natasha considering Maria was at work as she was walking she was in contact with Maria who finally agreed to her plan so as she walked she changed back into human form. That was painful…when she was back in human form the first thing she did was grab her arm that was bleeding. Bobbie ended up stitching her up inside so far no one had spoken…Natasha was standing back letting Bobbie do her work as Sam was looking at her. "Ask me." Bobbie stated

"I would rather ask you once you have finished stitching me up." Sam replied looking from her eyes to the work she was doing on her arm.

"You want to know if I knew about Ellie." Bobbie stated "I am a little offended that you think I can't multitask." Bobbie added

"I know you can multitask…it is more of the fact that I can't move until you have finished stitching me up." Sam replied

"Well I am done." Bobbie said making the last stitch before putting the equipment down and giving Sam her undivided attention as she wrapped her arm in a bandage.

"You told me you checked on her, that she was fine." Sam stated

"I did tell you that." Bobbie stated "When I did check on her she was still in her apartment. She was fine…they must have brought her in after." Bobbie stated

"Did you know they brought her in?" Sam asked

"After they had administered the first shot yes." Bobbie replied waiting for Sam to lash out or shout at her for not telling her.

"Would you have told me?" Sam asked

"We were under orders not to." Bobbie replied

"Do you know why? Why they brought her on?" Sam asked at which Bobbie shook her head.

"I was not informed why…"

"You had been staying with her though yes?" Sam asked

"Yes." Bobbie stated and Sam went silent, she did not say anything but Bobbie could feel her across their bond and she was upset.

"If I can't be there for Ellie, I want you to be there for her. I am not happy about it but there is nothing I can do about it. Bobbie please, take care of my sister." Sam stated looking up at her and Bobbie could see in her eyes that she was pleading with her. "How long has she been there? When was she given the first dosage?" Sam asked

"Two weeks." Bobbie replied

"Where do NCIS think she is?" Sam asked it was going to be difficult to explain why she was away for six weeks.

"Home, they think she is there helping you." Bobbie replied "She has two more doses left."

"Why?" Sam asked

"I can't answer that." Bobbie replied taking a step closer to her but Sam shook her head moving back on the bench, Bobbie stopped and looked at her

"Is there anything else you have been keeping from me?" Sam asked

"Sharon is dating Steve." Bobbie stated

"What?" Sam asked she knew there was tension between the two and was happy for her friend she always thought they would eventually get together…

"Lincoln has been cleared to start the process." She added "And I was the one that broke your Elton John record not Hunter, but I think you already knew that." Bobbie stated looking at Sam who had moved to the other side of the bench and jumped off so she was standing. She gave Bobbie a pointed look.

"Interesting you should bring that up…you remember your star wars poster Hunter didn't rip it." Sam stated and the two of them stared at each other for what felt like to Natasha a long time as it was an awkward silence then the both of them ended up grinning.

"So Hunter is your fall guy too?"

"Or Clint." Sam shrugged Bobbie moved around to her and they hugged that was when Natasha walked away.

"You two are weird you know that right?" Natasha muttered as she left making both of them laugh again.

Sam was pressed against Bobbie breathing in her scent she closed her eyes for the first time in the last few days she felt at peace, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She ended up kissing her to which Bobbie responded in passion, Sam was the one to step back…

"As much as I want to continue I was serious when I asked you to go and be with Ellie…I can't leave until Maria says I can so can you stay with her?" Sam stated Bobbie looked at her for a while not saying anything before leaning in an kissing her she stepped back and nodded going to grab her bag Sam watched from the bench as she left the house. "How long must I stay here for?" Sam asked Natasha who was leaning against the door after Bobbie was gone, it was just the two of them there seeming Alexa and Wanda were out on a date.

"You're still recovering."

"I want to be there for Ellie." Sam stated

"We know, but for now stay here. She has Maria, May and now Bobbie. Wait until the stitches come out then maybe we can make another trip to the apartment…just no more lashing out at Nick."

"I don't regret it. He deserved a lot more than a punch." Sam stated

"I know."

"Was this his plan all along?"

"What makes you ask that?" Natasha asked she also knew that Maria was interested in that answer.

"He was the one to bring her on, I know that Maria wouldn't have wanted to bring her on, not without my opinion and she would have known I would have said no. I would have fought them on this. Nick was also the one to order Maria to bite me with this mark…if I didn't have it I would have challenged him for doing this and I don't think Maria would have been able to stop me. I was that angry…still am I can't just react to it because of this." Sam said pointing to her shoulder. "When I came back from running, they asked me why I ran… I still don't know why. I remember feeling this need to leave…silent commands. I don't think it was Maria and there is only one other wolf that could do it and that is him. I just don't understand why he wants Ellie, she is not a SHIELD agent and so far that is all the packs are agents of SHIELD. What is he playing at? Does this mean he is trying to branch out…" Sam stopped as pain erupted in her head she placed her hand to her head. "I will be in my room." Sam said knowing it would be best for now to drop it, but she will get her answers.


	29. Chapter 29

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c29**

Five days it took her five days before she was allowed to go back to the apartment where she got to stay with Ellie. Ellie had two weeks left before the transitioning would be finished. The physical symptoms had stopped but the mental and emotional ones were still there…Sam sat with her in their apartment Ellie was leaning into her as they watched TV Bobbie was on Sam's other side. They had spoken for over three hours clearing the air between them, Ellie had accepted what was done to her but Sam figured this was her wolf's doing as they could now feel her across the link. Slowly the days went by Sam keeping Ellie entertained the two of them were once again close. Ellie had been in contact with Gibbs informing him that she would be returning in two days. He accepted it but she could tell that something was bothering him but he didn't say it over the phone. Sam ended up taking her back to her apartment and ended up staying there with her in the morning there was a loud knock on her door. Sam was the one to open it surprised to see Tony DiNozzo there and he looked not happy.

"Where is she?" Tony demanded

"Good morning to you too." Sam stated moving aside to let him in, Ellie came out and when he saw her Sam saw that he seemed to relax slightly.

"Tony?" Ellie asked surprised to see him there she looked at Sam behind him who shrugged

"Where were you?" Tony asked

"I was at home with Sam we just got back yesterday." Ellie stated but Ellie could see that he did not buy it.

"Are you trying to steal her?" Tony asked turning to face Sam

"Excuse me?" Sam asked

"You weren't home boss called your mother she said you were never there. He knows you lied to him, he is not happy." Tony stated

"You called her?" Sam asked surprised they had the phones monitored encase he did want to check on Ellie but they did not catch his call.

"Where were you? The truth." Tony stated turning back to look at Ellie "Or else you can explain yourself to Gibbs."

"She was helping me with something." Sam stated "I was in New York, I am not back to my full strength so I needed her help. Ellie knows how I work…on a computer, she can keep up with me. She was doing me a favor…when I am cleared for duty I will be ready to go back with one of my covers. Because of her I was not burned." Sam stated

"You should have told us instead of lying." Tony stated looking at Ellie

"It wasn't all a lie besides I asked her not to, covert part of my job means not many people knowing what I do."

"But you are not meant to be working."

"I had to protect my cover." Sam stated

"Then why didn't you…"

"Tony, please I was helping Sam. Did you only come here to ask for answers or is there another reason?" Ellie asked ignoring Sam's comment on how he demanded not asked.

"Gibbs wants you to come in." Tony stated

"Okay, let me get dressed. I will meet you there." Ellie said Tony looked like he wanted to refuse to say he would wait but he was given a pointed look from her so he nodded his head.

"Don't be too long." He stated taking his leave not before staring at Sam long and hard she tried her best not to laugh.

"You okay?" Sam asked once he was gone

"It comes so naturally to you. To lie like that?" Ellie asked

"Now it does, it has become second nature not just my job but to protect those I care about. It wasn't always and it took time to get used to it. You should get dressed you don't want to leave Gibbs waiting." Sam stated she was already dressed as she moved to the kitchen she made Ellie some breakfast when Ellie came out dressed Sam made sure she ate something Ellie was just happy that the food was to go.

"You are coming too?" Ellie asked when she noticed that Sam was coming with her.

"Maria wants me to talk with Director Vance." Sam stated Ellie nodded

"Okay, let's go then. Just remember this is my work space." Ellie stated and Sam huffed

"I won't cause any trouble." Sam said

"Come on." Ellie stated after she stared at her for a few seconds before remembering she was in a rush so they walked to her truck and drove to the navy yard.

"You looking forward to meet the rest of the pack?" Sam asked they were meeting at the pack house to shift together on Friday night.

"That is two days away." Ellie responded

"I know, it is not that bad." Sam replied drifting into silence as they entered the Navy Yard.

Ellie got out of the elevator with Sam seeing Gibbs in the ballpein with Tim, Tony and Ziva all of whom were staring at them.

"Good luck with that." Sam said walking away from her and over to the stairs she nodded at the others who were watching her, she noticed that only Gibbs kept his attention on Ellie. Ellie moved over to the others, she saw that Tony, Tim and Ziva watched Sam as she walked up the stairs. Ellie found it interesting how Sam always seemed to walk around places as if she owned them how she simply ignored the people that were staring at her.

"Gibbs." Ellie greeted after stopping in front of him he ended up taking her back into the elevator which Ellie was not surprised at. He stopped the elevator and turned to look at her, waiting for her to start talking.

"I'm sorry I lied, technically I was with Sam though just not where you thought I was." Ellie stated knowing that Tony would have informed him of what he had learnt at her place. Gibbs did not say anything but he continued to stare at her and she just knew he wanted more, that he was not fully buying what she was trying to sell.

'Don't panic, you have done nothing wrong.' Sam's voice echoed in her head she was still not use to this whole pack mental link. 'He was just worried for you.'

"Gibbs Sam needed me, I went for Sam." Ellie stated and on this she was speaking the truth, When Maria turned up saying that Sam needed her she went willingly only to be read into a project she wanted nothing to do with, but she couldn't say no. not without consequence and she had no idea what those consequences would have been. "I am back and ready to work." Ellie stated Gibbs continued to stare at her his blue eyes unwavering as he assessed her before turning back to the door and pressing the button to return to the ballpein.

…**.**

Sam walked down the stairs after having a long conversation with Director Vance she was happy it was over with, technically she was not back at work but he had been wanting answers about the case his LA team was on seeming SHIELD was being tight lipped about it he had been on the phone with Hetty who was less then pleased with the cooperation between the two organizations. Sometimes it was very helpful having the wolf link seeming the questions he was asking she had no idea about the answers but Maria did and she was relaying what she was told. As she was walking down the stairs her phone vibrated as she pulled it out she frowned. Looking around she made it to Ellie…

"Hey everything okay?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, this is a prototype…not sure if it is working." Sam stated fiddling with her phone.

"Your phone is a prototype?" Tony asked it being clear they were all listening

"Yeah, gift from Stark something we worked on with Leopold." Sam stated only realizing what she had said but she was too concerned with what her phone was reading.

"Well it does not look like it working." Ziva stated considering it was glitching McGee had a big smile on his face as he moved from his desk to see this new Stark phone. Sam was looking at her phone when she heard Gibbs curse making her look up only to note that McGee was gone. Gibbs had his gun out and was looking around.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs demanded looking at Sam

"What?" She asked she had missed what had happened

"A man appeared behind him only for both of them to disappear." Gibbs stated

"It worked…" Sam stated she pulled out her knife as her phone still seemed to be showing he was still in the area. She looked around the room carefully, the others were armed with their guns. She followed her phone using it like a compass but something was wrong, it was saying he was all around her. "Contact Maria!" Sam shouted shoving Ellie out of the way placing her phone on her as she did it as she felt a hand on her shoulder she went to flip whoever touched her only for things to go blurry. It felt like she was on a rollercoaster doing twists and turns only for her to end up passing out.


	30. Chapter 30

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c30**

Ellie was freaking out, not again Sam was taken again. She knew Maria was already on the case but for NCIS's benefit she called Maria filling her in on what happened she was sending a team there led by May as Natasha and Bobbie were working from their end. They had the teleporters signature, she knew that Fitz, Tony and Sam were working on a way off book from SHIELD that was why she had Fitz working on the bus not going through SHIELD's channels as what Sam had expressed earlier about it all being connected could be true, on this she was not leaving anything to chance. She also expressed her opinion to Natasha and Bobbie that when they got Sam back she would be grounded… forever if she gets her way. That girl attracts trouble.

Sam woke up, her head was pounding as she recalled what had happened, McGee was taken by the teleporter he also grabbed her she did not know why. If he wanted her dead she would be dead. She looked around the room she was in, it looked like a warehouse there was nothing else in the room except some chains. She could hear trains outside so figured she was near a railway, but also boats thinking she was at some form of docks. She was once again tied to a chair this year was not her year. She looked over at a man that came into the room he looked familiar but she could not place him.

"Agent 22 glad to see you awake. You have some answers I want." He stated Sam remained silent as she assessed him. "No snark or attitude? What happened to the spunk I heard so much about?" he asked one minute he was on one side of the room the next he was right beside her.

"You too much of a coward to face me? You want answers you come and ask me yourself." Sam stated looking at the door on the other side of the room.

"You will answer me." The teleporter stated

"I am done talking to your lackee…John. You have questions, you come talk to me." Sam stated the teleporter grabbed her hair yanking her head back before he could say anything though the door opened and out walked John Garret. He was smiling, chuckling to himself.

"Clever kid, clever. I have to ask how did you know?" he asked stopping in front of her making her look up at him and she really had a strong urge to punch him.

"I'm smart." Sam replied only to get slapped across the face John grabbed her chin making her look up at him.

"How did you know?" he asked again at which she smirked at.

"Is that what you really want to know?" she asked back he stepped back and was looking at her and she could see the hate in his eyes.

"It was a simple question princess, we will get to the others soon enough. Now I will ask again how did you know it was me?" he asked

"Come closer and I may tell you." Sam replied at which he smiled at stepping back.

"Oh you are going to be fun to break. I will get my answers."

"As I recall your friend said that also, it did not turn out well for him." Sam stated at which Garret chuckled.

"Sven? He was a novice. I know how you were trained remember. I know SHIELD protocols princess you will tell me what I want to know." He stated moving a hair off her face before turning around and walking away. Two men came into the room he stopped beside them placing his hands on their shoulders, they did not look that big, they reminded her of soldiers but something was different about them. "These are my friends Burt and Kurt, do you want to know where I found them? The index…Burt here has a particular talent he can make you see your worst nightmares…soon you won't even be able to distinguish what is real or not…so you will be begging me to listen to your answers." Garret stated

"That is why you took McGee building yourself a little army of gifted?"

"Power is everything these days." Garret replied "Don't worry about your cop friend he will soon fall into line. They always do, you should be more worried about yourself Princess." Garret replied as Burt began he watched as his gifts were put into action, he saw that Sam tensed trying to reject his power…he could see the resistance and the concentration on Burt's face before he forced himself into her mind. He knew it worked as he saw Sam's eyes glaze over and her hands clenched into fists. "Give it an hour, stretch it out then let Kurt take over…make it Romanoff." Garret stated with a smile, this was definitely going to be fun.

"Sam? Sam?" Sam felt a slap to the cheek forcing her eyes open, part of her did not know if this was real or not.

"Nat?" She asked seeing Natasha in front of her freeing her hands from the chair.

"Yeah, are you okay to stand?" she asked

"Yeah, my head is heavy. Just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, this area is not secure." Natasha stated helping her up.

"What happened to the guys that were in here?" she asked and Natasha moved out of the way to see both of them on the ground dead by the looks of it.

"Taken care of, do you know who is behind this?" she asked

"Yeah, Garret." Sam stated leaning on her as she looked down at Burt and shuddered at the nightmare she was trapped in, she had no idea how long it had been but she hopes never to see that again.

"How do you know?"

"He was here."

"He revealed himself to you? What did he want?"

"Answers, but he never asked any questions. He had his friends work on me first after I made him reveal himself." Sam stated her head was pounding.

"You figured out he was behind it?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Natasha asked as they were now moving

"He was the only one to ever say I had spunk. Kids got spunk he said that time on that mission." Sam stopped talking her head was killing her she placed her hand on her head. When she opened her eyes something felt off, she let go of Natasha and stepped back. When she was looking at her Natasha's form seemed to change. "Nat did you ever read little red riding hood?" Sam asked and Natasha paused staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"You heard me…"

"You seriously want to do this now?" Natasha asked

"Yes, answer…"Sam stopped talking her head seemed to erupt in pain she ended up screaming bending over her hands clutching her head until she ended up passing out.

When she came to she was still tied to the chair Garret was back in the room looking at her, but it hurt her head to think. Instead she focused on nothing, this seemed to lessen the pain as she stared into space.

"How many times?" Garret asked bending down next to her but he wasn't talking to her.

"Six times." Burt replied

"Six? Her mind…" he asked concerned he still needed his answers and most people suffer brain damage after four sessions with him.

"Is still intact. She is strong."

"Samantha? Samantha?" he asked making her look at him "How did you know it was me?" he asked "Answer me and you won't have to go through it again." He stated Sam seemed to go pale at the threat and he couldn't stop a small victory smile. "How?" he asked noticing that her body was slightly shaking he would have to ask what it was that Burt showed her.

"You said I had spunk, the only one to say it." Sam replied and his smile grew he did it she was broken.

"How are you alive?" he asked "You should have died in that explosion, how are you alive and unscathed?" he asked when she didn't answer right away.

"Modern medicine…"

"Not good enough. Is it the same thing that saved Phil?" he asked

"I don't know…"

"Not good enough, once more. She maybe more cooperative after another session. Burt."

"No, please no more." Sam stated struggling against the restraints Garret knelt down beside her.

"How are you alive? Tell me or Burt will do it again."

"I didn't want to die, modern medicine saved me…shield doctors saved me." Sam stated

"No there has to be more. Burt again…this time make it painful." Garret said stepping back happy that he heard Sam cry out but could not stop as Burt once again entered her mind. He stood back and watched as she reacted to what she was being shown, how her hands would clench and unclench. Her body would slowly spasm and even a few tears fell down her cheek. This session last 30 minutes by the end of it she was screaming and thrashing around on the seat her bonds holding her steady in place. Garret gave the signal and she was gasping for breath.

"You used the list I gave you?" Garret asked

"Yes sir, she will find it hard to trust her friends again if she survives." Burt stated stepping back, Sam had lost consciousness. Garret went over to the sink filled a bucket up with water and returned, he threw it over her forcing her awake again gasping she looked around wildly he had to admit he liked that she flinched away from him when he moved her hair out of her face.

"Samantha I do not want to hurt you. Just tell me what I want to know…"

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked

"How are you alive?" he asked again

"I don't know, please if I knew I would tell you but I don't." Sam stated and he could see that she was pleading with him.

"I should have grabbed Phil."

"Why didn't you? Why me?" Sam asked

"Easiest convenience to get to."

"You would do this to Coulson? You were rookies together." Sam stated

"True but he was always Nick's favorite."

"You dislike the director?" Sam asked

"He is an idiot, thinks too small. He has all he needs to be the most powerful man but he doesn't take the next step. Take Burt and Kurt they were meant to be terminated…too powerful, but I saw opportunity where he did not."

"You are sounding a lot like hydra," Sam mumbled

"I was never loyal to Hydra. That was Pierce but you stopped them. I am simply a man wanting his fair share." Garret stated

"You were never loyal to SHIELD though." Sam stated

"They left me for dead."

"You're dying, that is why you want to know how I survived, how Phil survived."

"I started something great, I need to finish it…now that I am so close." He stopped talking and turned back to look at her once again taking her chin forcing her to look up at him. "She shouldn't be able to follow along with this conversation." Garret stated looking at Burt and Kurt behind him. That was when she smirked at him.

"You have other agents working for you, it won't be any scientists you can't stand them, other specialists? A strike team? Rumulow? I never liked him, Barey? No not his team, Sitwell you two were close…yes Sitwell and Rumulow is it his whole team or just him…whole team it is. Any higher ranking agents? Yes there is who? Blake? Chris? Gomez? Gomez okay who else…" she asked reading his expression honestly to her he was not very good at masking his surprise as he punched her across the face this made her laugh. "You don't have all your facts John, I didn't get out unscathed." Sam stated twisting her arm as it broke free of the restraints using that arm she tore her other restraint off punched John in the face she gripped the chair and threw it at Burt before kicking Kurt she then turned back to John. He was laughing…

"How do you know this is real?" he asked and Sam paused looking around the room before moving towards John again only to stop as she went to punch him. Was this real? Sam shrugged before punching him in the face she then took off running for the door. She had to find Tim and get them the hell out.


	31. Chapter 31

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c31**

Once in the hall after locking the door she took a minute to get her bearings looking around she could see the office down on her left she moved over to it. In the office she looked for a phone, she didn't find one but there was a laptop. Turning it on she cursed lightly as it was locked, thinking how John was terrible with technology she typed in password123 and it opened causing her to smile she sent an encrypted message to Maria with everything some of his files before moving over to the table to look at some folders for more information. She only had a few minutes before John got through the door but she noticed a name that grabbed her attention. Cruss…he was the one that they were meant to be finding with NCIS, the arms dealer, John must be working with him. She also noticed a file with Ian Quin's name and her anger rose once again. Quin disappeared after shooting Daisy two years ago everyone assumed he was dead, now it seemed he was working with Garret who no doubt was helping him stay off SHEILD's radar. She grabbed some of the files and ran out of the office down to the other door she had no idea if Tim was even in this building which was indeed a warehouse there would only be two other places for her to check if he was not in there she had no idea where John was keeping him. This also gave her the time to check the time and date and her heart rate increased. Three days she had been here for three days? No time to panic, she grabbed a gun that was left near the computer and made her way checking the two rooms. Shooting four men that tried stopping her. When she opened the last door her hope of Tim being in this building slowly fading when she saw him. He was tied to a table and did not look to be in a good way…severely beaten.

"Tim." She called his name and he looked over at her she could see his relief.

"Sam? Oh thank god…" he stated she moved over to him and began untying him "Sam look out!" He shouted his warning but it was too late she tried dodging the teleporter but he still managed to grab her arm before she got the chance to do anything she once again was pulled into darkness.

Sam woke up in a different room this time she was strapped down to a table, her palms were facing up and were securely tied she could not turn them over. She also realized she was cold, the reason for her being cold she was naked. She was doing her best not to panic as the door opened and Garret came into the room looking less than happy.

"That was not a smart thing to do princess." He stated moving over to her, she saw Burt and Kurt enter behind him and she tried to get out of the restraints. "Good to see your fear of them is not fake." He added running his hand down her face she tried moving her head away but that was rather difficult in the position she was in. "You killed four of my men."

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked if he wanted her dead she would be dead.

"I want you to suffer…then I have plans for you, great plans."

"No matter what you do to me I will never help you." Sam stated at which he ended up laughing.

"You won't have a choice." He stated "You are going to be my secret weapon."

"To add to your arsenal? You already have enhanced people, you have weapons and money."

"That is true but there are people out there with more, at the moment they are stronger you are going to help me deal with them. You stayed in New York with them yes? You're friends now, you won't be when I am finished with you." He replied and Sam knew he was wanting her to take out the Avengers.

"You're crazy Garret if you think I will stand a chance against them."

"I have my own enhanced soldiers I need a spy. When the time comes your job will be to take out Romanoff and Barton, for that you will be the perfect weapon. Burt she killed four of my men make her suffer." Garret said and before Sam could ask anymore question she felt the darkness cloud her mind and feared what happens next.

Garret watched as Sam instantly started struggling on the table, she kept repeating no over and over. He watched as Kurt began touching her as her body would spasm under his touch she then started to scream. He had to admit that she was strong willed, normally when he used this form of torture they would have broken by now, he could tell she was close to her breaking point but something was keeping her sane.

Maria was furious Sam had been gone 3 days, she was still in contact with her over the link…she was going to kill John for what he was putting her through. Maria felt helpless she could see what Sam was going through but could do nothing about it. They were still trying to locate her but John seemed to know how SHIELD would think. Sam had managed to get some answers and those that she had figured was working with him were now being watched by Natasha, Bobbie wanted to do it but she was too close to this. Bobbie was freaking out she seemed to be experiencing Sam's pain even with Maria dampening their bond. She had her pack working this, Coulson was in the air on the bus trying to locate him May was staying close to him as it was possible Garret might try to take him. Daisy was busy hacking into anything that might be useful in trying to locate them…the news that Garret had a small army of enhanced individuals was concerning, what he was wanting Sam to do was also concerning she could feel Sam wanting to give in but was staying strong for the pack.

"Why would she say my name?" Blake asked the other alpha's had been updated.

"He doesn't know this project exists she was just saying high level agents to get his reactions."

"We need to get her out before she breaks." Victoria stated she knew that Sam was strong but she also knows that everyone breaks. Natasha had managed to break Ward he admitted that he was working for Garret.

"You don't think I don't know that? I have felt everything they are doing to her. We all know what Burt Sterford is capable why he and Kurt Krusken were listed to be terminated."

"Unstable, egotistical and a danger. They had killed 68 people…"

"No wonder Garret chose them."

"How is he keeping them in line? If he has a number of enhanced how is he keeping his control over them?" Victoria asked

"I want to get her out, not keep her in." Maria stated understanding what Victoria was getting at.

"What about the NCIS agent? The longer he is there the more likely he will submit, he is not trained like Sam." Blake asked

"NCIS is working with us on this." Maria replied they were wanting to find their agent just as much as Maria was. She was happy she was sitting at her desk where this meeting of alphas was taking place as she gripped her desk as pain flared across the bond. She knew that John had now moved on to physical pain not just the mental.

"Maria?" Victoria stated as she growled Maria turned to her to see them starring at her.

"Sorry, he just branded her." Maria replied

"Branded?" Blake asked

"Branded her with a crown shape." Maria replied she had checked on her through the link, John burned her on her left arm, he told her it was something for her to remember him by. Maria really wanted to shoot him, especially because he tied it in to her nightmare that she was currently going through. He was doing the physical harm to her that was happening in her nightmare she knew this was so Sam would lose focus on what was real or not. She did not like how Sam would think that Coulson was the one to brand her, they were working on making her lose her trust in her friends. "I want her out, the sooner we find Garret the better." Maria stated

"Get her to find out how he is controlling them." Nick stated and Maria really wanted to glare at him. "He knows where Cruss and Quin is." Nick also added and Maria did want to know where Quin was but not at the suffering of a pack member.

Sam woke up once again wet, this time she shivered on the table. Her arm was hurting forcing her to look down and see a nasty looking burn on her arm. She was confused, she remembers Coulson doing this to her but that couldn't have been real. Coulson wouldn't hurt her would he? She looked around to see that a different man was in the room, one she did not know. But he looked like a bad guy, he had a scar down his cheek and his eyes were dark. He was standing there with a bucket once again throwing it on her and she was already wet she was now soaked. As he walked up to the table he checked her restraints as he did she noticed something behind his ear. She ended up growling as he touched the burn on her arm as she pulled against the restraints he turned to look back at her. She was looking at him as he stepped back and gave a nod she went to ask a question but her head was hurting she tried to close her eyes to get some relief from the pain only for the pain to get worse as she closed her eyes forcing her to open them. She felt dizzy and sick this time Garret was back in the room standing next to her, he grabbed her chin making her look at him and she saw him smile. She didn't care that he was smiling she only wanted the pain to stop.

"Again." Garret stated stepping back

"No please." Sam stated but he didn't stop it, she felt Burt once again force her into a nightmare she wanted this to be over with, where was Maria?

**AN: So I figured a little background would be best, hydra did try to rise but they were not as big as it was in the movies. Pierce was in charge and the packs stopped his attempt they managed to stop him and his little army of hydra agents. they took down Whitehall and saved Bucky, Strucker Mallick and the other heads of Hydra. Sitwell and Rumulow's team were not a known part of hydra and was working together with Garret more then Pierce. Tell me what you think...thanks for reading until next time...**


	32. Chapter 32

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c32**

It took them another six days to finally track down Garret. They did this by following Rumulow who lead them to an airfield in Georgia. They also had to come up with a way to stop Garret from controlling the enhanced, they learnt from Sam that he had implanted a safety cause by having an implant in their neck and ear, this way they would always be on call. Skye had to find a way to stop the signal along with Jemma and Fitz's help. Maria led the team with her pack and NCIS. Bobbie was the one to find Sam strapped to a table as Ellie went with Gibbs and located McGee.

Bobbie moved around the table untying Sam who at this point was shaking and watching her with caution as she did it. So far she had not said anything whenever Bobbie touched her she flinched even though Bobbie was talking to her reassuring her that she was now safe, even using code phrases for their pack was not helping. She went as far as using the bond but that just made Sam freak out more. Once she was free Sam remained lying down she did not move. Bobbie helped her sit up and placed a blanket around her she went to step back but Sam held onto her clinging onto her.

"You're safe now Sam, he can't hurt you anymore." Bobbie whispered she was hugging her and whispered this into her hair as Sam nestled herself closer not letting Bobbie go even though she could still feel her shaking in her arms. Gun fire could be heard and at each shot Sam seemed to flinch Bobbie only seemed to hold onto her tighter. May entered the room and Sam freaked out only stopping when Bobbie grabbed her attention forcing her to look away from May.

"Jemma's on her way." May informed Bobbie it being clear something was not right with Sam. When Jemma came into the room she tried moving close to check Sam over but Sam tried moving away from her, she was gripping onto Bobbie who winced under the grip she was using.

"Jemma is here to help." Bobbie stated but Sam shook her head trying to shuffle back her hands moved to protect her midsection. Bobbie shared a look with May, she was concerned. Sam had shuffled back on the table so that she was now pressed up against Bobbie who made the signal for Jemma to stop. She wrapped her arms around her protectively kissing her on the head. Sam was watching Jemma and May keeping her back against Bobbie, May could tell that Sam was on alert but also afraid and found herself getting angry at John for making her fear them. Maria entered the room, Sam couldn't hold her gaze and she also seemed to flinch when Maria went to take a step towards her. Maria could see that she was tense, she was still shaking like she was waiting for them to attack her or for something else to happen. Maria could tell that part of Sam thought this was not real, that she was expecting pain at any second. Maria knew this was from lack of sleep and the delusions she was forced into that she was trying to decipher what was real.

"You looking a little lost there." Maria stated making Sam look at her, this was the first thing that Maria ever told her when they first met, it was a code they came up with that no one knew about. Maria was waiting for her to say the response hoping she would say it without being prompted.

"I am exactly where I need to be." She mumbled before looking back down Maria went to take a step towards her but Sam seemed to flinch. So Maria stopped looking from her to Bobbie who looked even more upset but she was being strong for Sam.

"You're going to be alright Sam." Maria told her before making her sleep, they would get her back home then work on helping her. Clint came in and carried her out of the room he had finished securing the enhanced on the premise he was hoping to come across John but it seemed like he was not here. Coulson was with Skye and a team of agents trying to find everything they could on where he could have gone. Maria was just grateful they got Sam back.

"Did you come across Burt Sterford or Kurt…"

"No and no sign of the teleporter either. We came across 8 enhanced, they are detained and secure."

"Any information?" Maria asked

"Coulson is going through that now." Clint stated so Maria sent May to them she was keeping Jemma with her as they made it out they came across Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ellie, Ziva and McGee. He was between DiNozzo and Gibbs were supporting him, he looked to be roughed up but his wounds would heal. He was being responsive to his team, smiling at something agent DiNozzo stated, Maria shared a look with Gibbs who gave her a nod before heading for the exit. Ellie looked from Gibbs to Sam who was in Clint's arms.

"Gibbs?" Ellie asked and he turned to look at her than to Sam and nodded

"Is she ok?" McGee asked

"She will be." Maria replied, she knew what Sam went through will be tough to overcome but she would not have to do it alone, her pack will get her through this that Maria was sure on.

Sam woke up, surprised that she did not have any nightmares in fact it was rather a good dream, she remembered Bobbie…she felt a presence shift beside her making her turn to look at Bobbie. She was no longer tied to a table she was in her bed at the pack house, Bobbie was next to her close enough for comfort but not touching her.

"Is this real?" Sam asked pulling her legs closer to her chest she was happy to see she was dressed in her comfy pjs.

"Am I a fan of Star wars?" Bobbie asked back but through the link this made Sam smirk

"You came to get me." Sam stated

"Was there any doubt?"

"Garrets minions gave me pause. I'm sorry." Sam stated she was holding her arm considering that her hand was off. "You took my hand."

"Garret broke it, Fitz is…" Bobbie stopped seeing Sam tense at the mention of Fitz. "We didn't stop looking, what happened to you…"

"Don't, I know what you are going to say…I-I just can't hear it right now. I will get over this…I just don't want to be around them at the moment…the things they made me see. I can't face them."

"I'm moving closer…is that alright?" Bobbie asked, Sam still would not meet her gaze she was fiddling with her clothes but she nodded her head. So Bobbie moved so she was sitting on the bed stopping once she had her feet off the ground. Giving Sam enough space, if she wanted her she would have to move to her.

"You kept dying." Sam mumbled her voice broke as she said it. "Clint killed you, May killed you, N-Nat killed you over and over…it was so real…so real."

"I am right here."

"I felt your death Bobbie, I felt it. I don't even know if this is real."

"Yes you do. You know this is real, your wolf knows it. You are home." Bobbie stated how she really wanted to reach over and pull Sam into her embrace but knew she had to wait, Sam had to close the distance not her.

"How long?" Sam asked after several minutes of silence Bobbie thought she was going to close off for good.

"Nine days." Bobbie replied

"Nine?" Sam asked

"Technically it has been ten, you slept the whole day. We just took you off an iv, you were dehydrated and we had to give you antibiotics to fight pneumonia. You'll be on them for the next 7 days."

"I was naked?"

"I know. They didn't…" Bobbie couldn't bring herself to ask, Jemma had run a rape kit it came back clear but she was gone 9 days.

"I don't know what was real or not…I ca-can't answer that." Sam stated pulling her legs closer to her. "They broke me." Sam whispered

"Not all of you, the good thing about broken things is that they can be fixed. I am right here Sam. You are not alone." Bobbie stated

"Thought you were going to say that I am not broken."

"Would you have believed me?" Bobbie asked and Sam shook her head before moving over to her she ended up leaning into her letting Bobbie hug her.

"Did you…did you see?"

"Not everything…Sam I hate to ask, but did you find anything more on Cruss and Quin?"

"Somethings coming…he had a plan and wanted to be around for it to happen. Garret's dying. He wants the Avengers gone and the Director he has a grudge with him…it will have to be soon though." Sam replied "I should have gotten more but after Garret figured out what I was doing…he kept pretty tight lipped. My expertise is not interrogation."

"You still held your own, you did get good intel."

"At what cost…nine days?" Sam mumbled still not believing that it was nine days.

"You should get some more sleep." Bobbie stated but Sam shook her head afraid that if she fell asleep she would wake up back there. "I won't leave you. I promise, when you wake up I will still be here." Bobbie promised her she knew that Sam was exhausted still and could use some more sleep.

"I can't." Sam replied and Bobbie could feel that she was still tense even as she held her as she leaned into her, Bobbie wrapped her arms around her just hugging her but Sam took no notice of it she was starring off into space.

"Okay then let's try a shower." Bobbie stated moving but Sam grabbed her arm stopping her she was rigid and stiff. "A shower then some food, I will even make you a hot chocolate the way you like it, with ice cream and marshmallows."

"Jelly tip?" Sam asked

"Jelly tip." Bobbie agreed

"The others…I can't…"

"You don't have to talk to them." Bobbie stated she knew that at the moment Maria and Natasha were the only ones here they had Wanda on standby if things escalated but she was hoping that it wouldn't. Reluctantly Sam agreed but did not let Bobbie go and as soon as they got off the bed she went on alert.


	33. Chapter 33

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c33 **

After the shower Sam followed Bobbie into the lounge her eyes were darting left to right and her whole body was tense, she seemed more on edge then when she first woke up. Bobbie tried reassuring her but she knew that nothing she said would help…As she moved about the kitchen getting her some food and making her hot chocolate Sam stayed with her back against the wall watching her as she moved around but Bobbie also knew that she had the rest of the room in her sight. Once the food was ready they sat on the couch, Bobbie sat across from her but Sam was still tense. She only ate a small portion of the food Bobbie had made her but she didn't push her to eat more. She sat holding the cup in her hand resting against her arm, she seemed to be lost in thought as she stared ahead of her.

"Is there anything you would want to do?" Bobbie asked but Sam shook her head her legs pulled up to her chest. "I could put on a movie?" but Sam only shrugged in response.

"Did you get Garret?" Sam asked after a rather long silence

"He was not there when we came, the others are still looking." Bobbie stated carefully watching her closely. However Sam did not react she just sat there.

"Was McGee? Is he alright?" Sam asked

"He is healing."

"Nine days…I need to do something." Sam said getting up

"What?" Bobbie asked also getting to her feet

"Anything…I can't just sit here, it's so quiet…I can't. I need to move." Sam stated

"Sam you went through something, you can't just shrug it off. You need to take some time to deal with it."

"I am fine, is that not what we are trained for to deal with shit and come out okay after just shrug it off…They tried to break me, and I don't know if they succeeded but I will be damned if I let this define me, that bastard does not get to win." Sam stated her voice cracking by the end of it as she tried to steady her nerves. "I don't want to be broken…if he has…I-I need to fix it. I can fix it." Sam stated Bobbie by this point through her ranting had moved over to her and took hold of her hand.

"You do not have to do it alone. I am here, I am not going anywhere." Bobbie stated as Sam looked up at her and actually held her gaze Bobbie let her move in for a hug as she wrapped her hands around her she let her cry into her shoulder. They ended back on the couch Sam was leaning into her they had spoken for a while but now had drifted into silence and they were fine with that. Sam ended up falling asleep finally relaxing as Bobbie ran her fingers through her hair, only for Bobbie having to wake her up as she was having a nightmare. Sam was once again tense under her touch as she got her bearings. "You're safe, it was just a dream." Bobbie stated trying to reassure her.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled sitting up

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"This last year I have put you through the ringer. You deserve better." Sam stated turning to look away from her.

"Sam, we are soulmates. For better or worse I will be here for you always and forever." Bobbie stated they had this conversation 6 months after their bond was sealed.

"Stronger than marriage." Sam replied a small smile pulling at her lips as she also seemed to remember that conversation.

"Officially or unofficially you are mine."

"And you are mine, my Amazon Warrior." Sam stated now turning back to look at her. Sam moved over to her and pulled up her shirt Bobbie froze as she watched Sam first trace over her soul mark then her gaze moved to where she had been cut by Sven. Thankfully there was no scar thanks to their healing capabilities. "One way I could tell you were fake, they always had a scar here…where there shouldn't be one. This year has been hard."

"It has been a challenge." Bobbie agreed as Sam lowered her shirt back down

"There is a leak in the navy." Sam stated getting up and walking away from the couch heading to the lab.

"What? Sam you can't just drop something like that and walk away." Bobbie stated following after her in the lab she saw her move over to her station where she began fiddling with a different hand prototype.

"I need something that can withstand a punch." Sam stated as she began working Bobbie moved over to her and had to take her hand before she could place her other hand on.

"Sam, what makes you think there is a leak in the navy?"

"Garret had military knowledge, giving it to Cruss how else was he getting military grade weapons." Sam stated turning back to look at her work station. "I need to be ready, something is going down soon. It is George's birthday…Garret is dying. What should I get George? Maybe I should borrow AIMEE I know I gave her to Fitz but I could use her now…Quin is back in the states need to track him down too. Socks? no to simple…"

"Sam." Bobbie stated a little louder getting her attention so she was once again looking at her. Bobbie was worried not only Sam was speaking more to herself than Bobbie but she had also called Leo Fitz she only calls him Leopold.

"Yes?"

"Slow down, what were you saying…"

"I know a getaway for two, he can use a break from the kids they both can…"

"Sam? Not about George, Garret?"

"Is dying, that is why he wanted to know how I survived. I couldn't exactly disclose Project W017."

"No, him and Cruss were planning something? DO you know what?"

"No, they never told me." Sam stated turning back to the table she took her hand back and picked up the hand and connected it to her arm so she had two functional hands. "I need to recalibrate…"

"Sam, what about the Navy?"

"NCIS is investigating." Sam shrugged "it is there jurisdiction…I should ask Ellie what she got him." Sam stated picking up a screw driver. Bobbie watched as Sam started to work she now ignored her and was completely focused on her task even mumbling to herself. Bobbie knew this was her thought process, but usually it was internal how her mind moved from one problem to the next it always somehow helps her solve most of them. It did not stop Bobbie from worrying about her, she could also feel Maria's concern not to mention the rest of the pack. "How long have they given us?" Sam asked she was still fiddling with wires in a different prototype.

"Who?"

"The others? I don't want them to see me yet but they mostlikely want to…see me that is. It is their anxiety I am feeling no? I am not fine I know that, but I can't stand the looks I had enough before after I lost an arm…now I might be losing my mind. Nat and Maria are here but have not come to see how things are going. They are giving us space but for how long?" Sam asked

"You aren't losing your mind."

"NO? Can't lose what I already lost right?" Sam joked finally turning to look at Bobbie who did not look impressed with that statement. "It's the only plausible explanation, I should want the pack near me, but now when I picture them I get angry. With this mark I should not be able to. Maria has dominance over me and I know she was the reason I am not a cabbage right now, that she was the one to keep me grounded but I feel a pit in stomach even thinking about her. A deep cold rage, one I felt when he entered my head…it is like he is still here even though I know I am no longer there, that this is real. You are real. Maybe he succeeded more than I thought" Sam stated as she did she moved the collar of her shirt revealing her shoulder and Maria's mark by time she finished she was looking away from Bobbie and down at her feet.

"You felt abandoned." Maria stated she had entered the room but Sam did not look at her, she went tense but kept looking at her feet. "Your wolf feels abandoned, you went through something horrific no one expects you to bounce right back. I did everything I could to try and comfort you through it, I failed you for that I am so sorry. I should have gotten to you sooner."

"You kept me in even though I asked you to get me out." Sam stated she remembered it took everything in her to ask Maria to get her out after she asked her to stay in to get more intel. That was when she felt her wolf falter.

"I know." Maria replied she had wanted to get her out but was out voted by the other Alpha's and Nick.

"You know?" Sam asked turning to face her angry at that response only to end up choking back a sob as her mark burned and her wolf went all submissive in her head. "It's not fair." Sam stated she was angry at Maria but now that Maria was in the same room her wolf wanted her to forgive her. She tried to hang onto the anger but ended up looking down and that pit in her stomach lessened. "You here to tell me to shake it off?" Sam asked only part of her wanted her to tell her to shake it off.

"No, I am here to check on you. We are all here for you, we just don't want to overwhelm you." Maria stated she went to take a step closer but saw that Sam went tenser so she stayed back by the door sharing a look with Bobbie. 'If you need anything I will be up in our room.' Maria told Bobbie over the link she nodded and watched as Maria left the room not wanting to distress Sam she knew that Bobbie was the only one that could help her right now.


	34. Chapter 34

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c34**

Three days Sam had been back for three days in that time she has just had contact with Bobbie, Maria kept turning up but not wanting to overwhelm her only stayed for a short time doing a check up before leaving her to it. Sam had spent most of her time in the lab fiddling with the new prototype. Bobbie never too far away from her, she rarely let her out of her sight. Sam had slowly began opening up and talking about what had happened but would easily get distracted and lose focus of the conversation. They were out in the kitchen Bobbie was cooking them breakfast and Sam was actually helping to Bobbie she seemed more relaxed after they had finished cooking they moved to the couch and sat watching a movie, Sam agreeing to watch Star Wars.

'I'm coming in.' Natasha informed Bobbie over the link

'Nat don't she is finally in a good place.'

'We need to know.' Natasha replied they had no idea if Sam would try to kill her or Clint and they had been debating on how they were going to find out. Natasha's simple solution she was going to enter the room. When she entered the room Bobbie instantly felt Sam go tense against her as she turned to look at Natasha, Bobbie couldn't get a read on what Sam would do next. She did note that Sam sat up straight and kept herself between Bobbie and Natasha…she was waiting for something that became clear. Sam was watching Natasha closely Bobbie could feel her anger as she noticed the clenched fist as Natasha moved over to them. They both knew she was being cautious as she watched Sam's reactions closely. She ended up standing keeping herself between Bobbie and Natasha, her hand remained in a clenched fist as Natasha took another step.

"Sam." She greeted with a nod her hands were held somewhat out to show she meant no harm. This did not help Sam relax though. "I see Bobbie's got you watching Star Wars again, which one is this?" Natasha asked hoping to get Sam talking, the room was thick with tension. Natasha took another step but this time Sam took a step back so that she was practically pressed up against Bobbie. Natasha was close now that she could stretch out and touch her but this is where she stopped moving. Natasha was on alert so when Sam threw the first punch she dodged it only for Sam to land a blow on her jaw with her other hand Natasha took a step back ready to defend herself but Sam did not go after her.

"Sam!" Bobbie called her name resting her hand on her shoulder bringing her back to the present, Bobbie knew that she was having a flashback to one of her nightmares. Sam blinked a couple of times before relaxing out of her ready stance her hands went to her head as she stepped back from Natasha she was shaking her head as Bobbie pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Nat." Sam stated she was still holding her head as Bobbie tried reassuring her. "Oh god what is wrong with me?" Sam mumbled getting out of Bobbie's grasp she moved out of the lounge mumbling more apologizes. Bobbie didn't even look at Nat as she followed after her mate somewhat surprised to find her outside under a tree hugging her knees. Bobbie moved over to her sitting down next to her. "Was she alright? I don't know what happened, I just-I got so angry…I kept seeing her with your blood…I know it was not real…that she would not hurt you…I just…I got so angry." Sam stated but it was muffled considering she was talking into her knees.

"She forgives you Sam, she understands."

"I know why she was there, I remember what Garret said. I don't want to hurt her like that."

"So no urges to kill her, good to know." Bobbie stated but she made no comment instead she hugged her legs tighter. "This is the first time you've come outside."

"I needed some air. Some space to think…"

"What's on your mind?" Bobbie asked

"You don't want to know what is on my mind at the moment. It is pretty messed up right now." Sam replied as they drifted into silence. Bobbie sat with her, not speaking every now and then she would turn to look at her and see she was in the same position hugging her legs. It was her that broke the silence with a sigh. "I want to go out." Sam stated after a while.

"Where?" Bobbie asked

"Anywhere…nowhere…I don't know. I just want to get away." Sam stated "I want to disappear. I don't want to do this anymore." Sam muttered. "I'm still waiting to be debriefed but I don't want to be debriefed because I know they have questions…questions I don't want to answer. I can't distinguish what was real or not how can anything I say be relevant what if I give them wrong intel?" Sam was now whispering not looking over at Bobbie but she knew she was watching her.

Meanwhile at NCIS

Ellie was at her desk, she was worried about Sam but Maria had said that she was with Bobbie right now and that was the best thing for her. Ellie looked over at Tim's desk, he was on leave recovering. The doctors said he was lucky, he was severely beaten but nothing was broken. Gibbs figured after being informed that they were trying to break him so he would work for them that they wanted him in good condition so no broken bones. Gibbs kept sending glances across at Ellie as they all sat in silence working. Tony was also at his desk looking over at Ellie also, she could feel them looking at her but neither of them had spoken. They were still working with SHIELD trying to locate the man that had taken McGee and Gibbs was getting annoyed with them it seemed like they were putting up a lot of red tape.

"What?" Ellie finally asked when she caught them both staring at her.

"What's up with you?" Tony asked

"I'm annoyed that both of you keep staring at me as I am trying to get my work done." Ellie replied

"No, you have been acting weird since coming back from working with your sister." Tony stated he knew this was the wrong thing to say as he saw her expression change. "How is she?" He asked after a slight hesitation.

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to see her." Ellie sighed she saw the look between Gibbs and Tony as they shared a look.

"You should go see her." Gibbs stated but there was something in his tone that had her thinking it was not just to check on her.

"We need you to ask her about this leak, see if she knows anything more."

"SHIELD has told us…you think they are holding back?"

"I would rather hear it in person…asking her to come in is the other option, but I think a conversation with you is easier." He stated he remembers McGee's report how Sam had tried saving him three different times the first time she was clothed the other two she wasn't. the last two times McGee was concerned he had told them that she was sort of out of it…more jumpy, more hurt so Gibbs didn't want to put any extra stress on her by bringing her in.

"In all honesty I'm scared." Ellie stated "If what McGee said…when we saw her…They hurt her Gibbs." That much she knew was true, Maria had been keeping her updated hearing everything second hand is something but seeing it in person what if she reacts badly? What if she makes her worse? Gibbs moved over to her so that he was standing in front of her.

"I can go." He stated but Ellie shook her head, she would go. She needed to see her anyway.

"I will go." Ellie stated when she saw the looks she was getting she gathered what they meant. "Oh, you mean now. Right…okay." Ellie said getting up gathering her things she looked back at her team.

"We are just a call away." Gibbs stated and Ellie nodded before walking out of the ballpein and onto the elevator.


	35. Chapter 35

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c35**

Ellie drove to the pack house after getting permission from Maria, she had to admit she was nervous. Not only was she here to ask her sister a question most likely requiring her to think back to something she is trying to push past but she is also keeping a secret from her something personal. Maria ended up greeting her at the door as they walked inside she gave her a small warning and a reminder that Sam was still processing what she had been through. Maria led her to Sam's lab where she saw her working at her station Bobbie was sitting on a chair watching her.

"Sam?" Ellie stated trying to get her sisters attention when she made no reaction to her entrance.

"That can't be right." Sam mumbled as she was connecting some wires together, Ellie shared a look with Bobbie.

"Sam?" Ellie tried again but she was once again ignored.

"Sam, someone's here to see you." Bobbie stated making Sam tense before looking up from her work

"Huh? Ellie…when did you get here?" Sam asked looking from Bobbie to Ellie giving her a small smile but it was forced Ellie could tell.

"I…"

"What did you get George?"

"What?"

"I sent him a bottle of his favorite liquor…but have not heard anything from him."

"I…"

"If I recalibrate it by 3%..." Sam once again interrupted her before she could answer she returned her attention to what she was working on in front of her. "Nope too much." Sam stated as whatever she was working on began to smoke.

"I think that is enough for now. We should have a break." Bobbie stated moving over to Sam and stopping her from starting over.

"But…"

"Ellie wants to talk with you." Bobbie stated holding her hand when Sam started protesting.

"Right, yes Ellie is here." Sam stated looking from Bobbie to Ellie who had remained near the door. Ellie looked over Sam now, she had bags under her eyes and still looked tense.

"Why don't we go out to the lounge?" Bobbie suggested guiding her out of the room but Ellie could tell that Sam was already lost in thought.

"Huh?" Sam asked looking at her before nodding her head and walking out of the lab she had to blink a couple of times at the brightness of the room outside her lab and seemed to stumble back so that she was closer to Bobbie before the pair of them walked to the lounge. Ellie saw how Sam went on alert as soon as she stepped outside of her lab. She sat across from her looking at her sister who would not meet her gaze.

"How have you been?" Ellie asked at which Sam shrugged she was fiddling with something in her hands but Sam paid no attention to it as her fingers automatically worked on shaping it. To Ellie it looked like clay and Sam was shaping it into something.

'It help keeps her relaxed.' Bobbie informed her as she saw Ellie staring at it.

"Been better, just working through it I guess." Sam stated with a shrug still not looking at her. "Maybe if I half it, change it by 1.5…just ask me…2 would be too much if I change…"

"Sam." Bobbie stated placing her hand on her leg bringing her back to the present.

"Yes?" Sam stated looking over at Bobbie she could see sadness in her eyes which had Sam confused.

"Do you have any other information on the navy leak?" Ellie asked Maria had informed her to ask her questions now before she got lost in her calculations. Sam looked from Bobbie to Ellie and she managed to pull up a mask as she stared at her sister.

"I already told you what I know." She replied but seemed to stare off into space "yes 1.5 should do. 3 stars…09 Phile…Criel…Seil. Will it work better if I change the casing…I should get AIMEE to process this calculations would be easier. My mind is not…" Sam stopped she had her hands pressed up against her head as she was thinking. She did not notice that both Bobbie and Ellie were alert looking at her with concern. "Andrew should be able to help…partnered with tech…Grey no Brown or was it Black. Queen? No that is not right…Gwen? Still not right. Harmony. Come on brain work!" Sam stated standing up moving away from them "6 and 6 or 626 port clearing…Norfolk. I know I was right 1.5." Sam stated stopping from her pacing and turning to look at Bobbie and Ellie who were looking at her with weird expression Maria had also entered the room. "What?" Sam asked confused "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm going back to my lab." Sam stated

"Wait Sam." Maria stated making Sam stop and look at her. "Food and drink first."

"I'm not hungry." Sam retorted

"You missed lunch, you are to have something to eat and drink before going back in your lab." Maria stated, she did not like it but the last couple of days she has been having to rely on the wolf bond or Bobbie's soul bond to get Sam to eat and drink. She watched as Sam stood there for a minute before her wolf took it as a command as she sighed before heading for the kitchen. Bobbie going with her to make sure she would eat something decent. Ellie watched as the two of them walked away she shared a look with Maria who was watching her with a steady gaze.

"I know you said…is that how she has been since…"

"Yes. Sometimes she will give straight answers but lately…" Maria stopped herself lately her responses have been all over the place and not really making much sense, Maria knew this was her trying to solve more than one problem at the time while her mind tries to move on from the trauma it went through under Burt and Kurt.

"So was that her answering my question or someone else's?" Ellie asked

"What do you think?" Maria asked in return she knew that Ellie could understand Sam's code and knew how she would think.

"The leak has three stars something about 09 could be a graduation date or the date he was promoted...the rest I am not so sure Phile, Criel or Siel could be a name or something…a code maybe…something is happening in Norfolk port and is partnered with a tech company? Unless she was referring to Quin but if she was she knows his name so she would have said it. I don't know she isn't speaking in code…" Ellie stated with a frown. "Has she spoken much about what happened?"

"No, she is trying to push past it."

"That is not good for her."

"I won't force her to speak…she is only just starting to relax in others company."

"You call that relaxed?" Ellie asked Sam was still tense as anything

"At least she is not flinching away from us and is talking to us now." Maria replied

"She hasn't been sleeping properly." Ellie pointed out

"She will sleep for a couple hours, what they did to her…it is going to take time for her to work through." Maria replied at which she felt Ellie get angry at, Ellie had already expressed her thoughts on this matter, on how long they kept Sam there for. She did not make a comment though this time, mainly because Sam could still hear them. She did not want to upset her sister.

"Ellie." It was Sam she was standing in front of Bobbie holding a cup and plate.

"Yeah?" she asked stopping her frown to look at Sam.

"Play chess?" Sam asked surprising all three of them.

"Chess? Yeah sure, I won't be going easy." Ellie stated

"As I recall I was the one to win the last game." Sam retorted

"Exactly I need to even the odds." Ellie stated this did make Sam give a genuine smile at her. They ended up sitting and playing a game Bobbie sat away from them but still watched this was the most inclusive Sam had been with anyone else from the pack other than herself. Bobbie shared a look with Maria who was thinking the same thing.

"I hope you are going to finish that." Ellie stated as she took her turn indicating the half eaten sandwich.

"You going to mother me too?" Sam asked taking her own turn as she fiddled with her sleeve from her hoodie.

"Did you need me too?" Ellie asked again taking her turn but having a look at the board before she did trying to decide her best move.

"No, I have enough of that from the others."

"Good because I prefer being the older sister. Where I can do things like this…check mate." Ellie said winning the game as Sam tilted her head looking at the board before smirking.

"I should have seen that." Sam stated "How is McGee?" She asked as they reset the board.

"Healing." Ellie replied "You're distracted." Ellie pointed out as they began to play another game.

"Huh?"

"You have too much on your board, you need to wipe it clean." Ellie stated making Sam look at her she actually held her gaze for a minute before dropping it.

"I need the distraction…Don't give me that look El." Sam stated at this Ellie got up and walked away heading for the kitchen she returned with a triumphant smile she was holding a bottle and two glasses. "What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Bringing back an old tradition." Ellie stated placing the bottle down at this Sam looked at the bottle then back at her sister as she poured two glasses. "One for one." She stated

"Ellie I don't think…"

"This or submersive." Ellie stated at which Sam frowned

"That was a terrible game." Sam pointed out

"It was not one of Rob's finest ones true, so one for one?"

"You're going to lose…" Sam stated

"Most likely…" Ellie replied with a shrug "you start."

"I lost a hand." Sam stated

"My husband cheated on me." Ellie retorted

"I found my soulmate." Sam stated

"I caught Parsa." They both ended up drinking as Ellie poured another.

"I know what you are doing." Sam stated

"What is that?" Ellie asked back

"You want me to talk about what I went through."

"I just want a drink with my sister." Ellie stated

"You would make an excellent agent."

"I am an agent, of NCIS. My turn…I left the NSA."

"I ran from SHIELD."

"I found my place at NCIS."

"My family found out I'm a spy."

"A man I loved was killed because of me." Ellie stated this made Sam stop and look at her this was news to her.

"What?"

"Uh-uh not the way this game works." Ellie replied

"I can't distinguish what really happened to me while I was there and what they made me see. Like this brand…I know it was Garret that did it but when I look at it I can only see Coulson doing this too me." Sam stated

"I found the man that killed him." Ellie stated even though she was wanting to say something else she saw the look Sam was giving her, she will keep to the rules.

"I gathered information."

"I was brought onto a top secret project without really an option."

"I watched my friends kill my soulmate over and over and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I know it was not real…but it felt so real. When that didn't break me…they had it so they were hurting me…I have the scars to prove it. John is fucked up." Sam stated taking a drink before it was her turn.

"I found my mate." Ellie stated making Sam choke on her drink that she ended up in a coughing fit.

**AN: So who do you think Ellie's mate should be...I wanted them to have a sisterly moment...What do you think? Until next time thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c36**

"You okay?" Ellie asked after Sam had stopped coughing.

"Who?" Sam asked waving off Bobbie's concern when Ellie went to tell her that was not the rule Sam glared at her. "Screw the rules, tell me who?" Sam asked

"Guess I win then?"

"Yes you win, now who?" Sam asked

"Promise you won't do anything to him?" Ellie asked

"I won't hurt him." Sam stated but as she did she started to dread the answer thinking of the single males within the packs there were only a couple still free.

"It is Hunter." Ellie stated watching as Sam went rigid her mouth actually fell open as she looked at her.

"Lance Hunter? That Hunter?"

"Yes."

"You and Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Lance Hunter? English merc turned agent?"

"Yes." Ellie stated letting annoyance lace her tone at her sister's antics.

"I am going to need a minute." Sam stated "Hunter and my sister….Maria where is Hunter?" Sam asked turning to look at her alpha.

"Not here at the moment. We have him on a mission." Maria replied she was masking her amusement at what was going on, she had no idea what Ellie was getting at when she went over to her with the alcohol, but this is the most normal Sam has been since she returned.

"The minute he comes back I would very much like a word with him." Sam stated

"Hey you said you wouldn't do anything to him." Ellie pointed out

"I was only going to have a word with him." Sam stated but Ellie knew that tone it was one she used when they were kids it usually meant she was only speaking half truths. "Thank you." Sam stated

"What for?" Ellie asked

"Don't get me to say it, you know…you slowed it down, made it clear even if it is just for an hour." Sam stated she was fiddling with the clay again.

"Don't try to bury it Sam, I am here if you want to talk."

"Talk? I'm tired." Sam said getting up and once again the others in the room felt her putting up the walls. She moved back into her lab leaving them in the room Bobbie gave Ellie a grateful smile before following after her mate.

"What was that game you were playing?" Maria asked

"One for one. It is where you each say one good thing and one bad. Depends on how bad or good it is depends on if you take the drink. The number one rule is that whatever is said is strictly confidential and you can't ask questions. The person can say as much or little as they like. The winner is the person to say something that gets the other person to break that rule. It is something we came up with when we were younger." Ellie replied

"Are you heading back into work?" Maria asked

"Yeah, Sam said some things I want to check out." Ellie stated Maria nodded reminding her that she was welcome any time back here and watched as Ellie left the pack house and entered her car, before she turned on the engine Bobbie came out and handed her a piece of paper on the paper was a list of numbers Bobbie had no idea what they meant when she asked Sam about it she didn't respond she just told her that Ellie would know what they are for...but she didn't. She sat there for a few minutes just thinking about everything she had witnessed with her sister before sighing putting the paper in her pocket, she could help her by finding this leak hopefully he could lead them to Garret that was if she could figure out what Sam had meant. She drove back to the city.

When she returned to the ballpein she was somewhat glad that the others were not there she did not want to discuss her talk with her sister, she was still trying to come to terms with what she saw. She started her search on Lieutenant Commanders and something to do with 09, the description was broad and she had no idea what the rest of what Sam had stated meant so did not know if it was important. She was at her computer for a while she did not notice that Tony had returned he sat across from her doing his own work.

"Update?" Gibbs asked entering this made Ellie look up at him as he was looking at her.

"Not sure yet." Ellie stated when he gave her a pointed look she knew he was wanting her to elaborate. "She gave me some stuff but it could be nothing…"

"Or it could be something." Gibbs stated

"There is nothing on the intel she gave me yet. Just give me some more time to run it down." Ellie stated she had a list of names that she was still checking.

"Share it with DiNozzo." Gibbs stated so Ellie gave him the list when Gibbs did not move right away she returned her attention to him. "Sam?"

"She is still dealing with what they did to her…she hasn't really talked about it but she is with Bobbie right now."

"You can stay with her." Gibbs stated but Ellie shook her head.

"Finding this leak is top priority when we find them they will lead us to Garret." Ellie stated

"Have you got this?" Gibbs asked

"Yes." Ellie replied he nodded before walking off Tony came over to her when he saw the numbers on the paper Ellie had been trying to figure out what they meant.

"She give you those numbers too?" Tony asked

"Yeah still trying to figure out what they mean. She wasn't very clear on this intel." Ellie stated

"How is she?" Tony asked not wanting the basic answer she gave Gibbs

"She has been through a lot this year." Ellie replied even though Tony was not impressed with the same basic response he did not push her for more answers.

"And you?" Tony asked he was worried for her.

"I will be better when we catch the people responsible." Ellie stated turning her attention back to her laptop.

It was late and still they had nothing to show for what they were looking for, Gibbs had returned from a meeting when he told them to go home and return in the morning they both needed the rest. So Ellie found herself heading back to her apartment, part of her wanted to go back to the pack house but she didn't want to return empty handed.

Meanwhile back at the pack house…

Sam was in the lab, she had been there since Ellie had left she had not said a word to Bobbie after giving her the list of numbers and did not look at Maria when she checked on her. Natasha was called in on a mission even though she did not want to go with Garret still out there somewhere but this mission was from Nick so she could not refuse it.

"Sam let's go to bed." Bobbie stated it was already well into the night and Sam looked like she needed the sleep.

"No, I'm not tired." Sam replied

"That is a lie, come with me." Bobbie stated moving over and taking her hand and leading her into their room. "Lie down with me." Bobbie stated even though Sam looked back at the door Bobbie moved so she was in her line of sight. "I won't leave you."

"I can't Bob." Sam stated looking into her eyes and Bobbie could see the pain in them.

"Lie with me." Bobbie repeated holding her gaze she felt more than saw Sam fidget as she stood there.

"Suppose I could lie down for a while." Sam mumbled Bobbie nodded as they got ready for bed Sam then laid down and Bobbie moved so that she was behind her and held her against her. Bobbie used their soul bond to help Sam relax enough that she ended up falling asleep pressed up against her.

Sam opened her eyes startled as she looked around to find they were not in the pack house but they were in an apartment she saw Bobbie standing next to her, part of her was expecting something terrible to happen so she waited.

"This is a dream, we are asleep back at the pack house." Bobbie stated "I didn't want to try this until now, wasn't sure how you would react. Do you know where we are?" Bobbie asked this made Sam look around.

"This was our apartment back in LA." Sam stated still waiting for something bad to happen.

"This was our first place together away from SHIELD." Bobbie stated

"Didn't last long." Sam stated

"Still we had some good times here." Bobbie stated this did make Sam smirk "We stayed inside for a week, in our own little world just you and me." She added

"Why are we here?"

"Do you remember why we had to leave this place?" Bobbie asked she was leaning up on the couch looking at Sam.

"We got reassigned." Sam stated

"It is still ours." Bobbie stated

"What?" Sam asked looking up at Bobbie

"Yeah, with Maria's help I managed to buy it…off record under an alias but it is still ours."

"That was 5 and a half years ago." Sam stated "We stayed here for a year…"

"We did."

"You want to move back here?" Sam asked

"Once everything is settled, after we find Garret this could be our home."

"What about work? Do you really want to be stationed at the batcave again?"

"You know that is not what it is actually called."

"Unofficially it is. You did not answer me."

"It was not that bad."

"It was lab work." Sam pointed out

"The lab is not that bad, but I was thinking of the job offer to lead the strike team Bruno is retiring.

"You want to be part of a strike team?"

"If you are." Bobbie stated

"I don't think…" Sam looked down at her hand.

"That won't be a problem, once you have been cleared we will start a new training regime to get you back in shape." Bobbie stated

"I am not out of shape." Sam retorted this made Bobbie give a small smile.

"That is also if you want to go back in the field." Bobbie stated this made Sam pause did she want that?

"I don't know yet." Sam stated after a pause in their conversation she was looking down at her feet.

"It is okay, besides it was only one of my many ideas…" Bobbie stated this made Sam look back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? What other ideas do you have?" Sam asked as Bobbie moved closer to her.

"For now, no more talking…" Bobbie stated kissing her stopping all protests from Sam as she kissed her back. All other thoughts and notions gone from their mind as Sam ended up pulling her towards the bedroom not caring that this was a dream, here she felt normal and her wolf was wanting her mate.


	37. Chapter 37

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c37**

The next day Ellie was back at work early checking through data and files but was finding nothing. Maria had informed her and the others in the pack that Sam was doing much better enough that she was having visitors from some of the others today. Wanda and Alexa were the first ones to go up to see her and it went rather well which Ellie was happy about but she Maria also informed them that they could not stay any longer than an hour as she would lose focus and start closing off. Ellie was still worried for her sister. Tony came in and started working at some point but Ellie made no move to talk with him instead they focused on work.

An hour later she came across something "Tony." She stated grabbing his attention he came over to her. "Lieutenant Commander Patrick Ceaser."

"Is he our guy?" Tony asked

"No, he died in 2009."

"Okay then why?" Tony could not see why she was bringing him up.

"He had a son."

"Let me guess he is in the Navy?" Tony asked

"Following in dad's footsteps. He is Corporal Neil Ceaser stationed at Norfolk base."

"Why do you think it is him?" Tony asked

"Well Lieutenant Commander Ceaser died on the 26 of June 2009. His son had laid a few complaints that the Navy did not do enough to help his father."

"How did he die?" Tony asked

"He had a brain tumor. He died on the operating table." Ellie replied pulling up files if this is whom Sam meant she was partly curious to know how she knew him.

"Alright have you got his file?" Tony asked

"Pulling it up now." Ellie replied the two of them now had a decent lead they were going to work on.

"Hey guys." McGee came in an hour later seeing both Tony and Ellie locked on their computers. "Is there anything I can help with?" Tim asked when he finally got Ellie's attention it was weird that she seemed to sense when he came in from the elevator and seemed to note his movements she turned her attention on him.

"Aren't you still meant to be on leave?" Tony asked coming over to her desk that now seemed to be the hub of the ballpein.

"I can't just sit at home knowing he is still out there. I need to do something…have you got anything? Have we heard anything new from SHIELD?" Tim asked

"We might have something." Tony stated but Ellie sent him a glare.

"It could be nothing." She stated "I just don't want to get your hopes up." She stated when she got two very specific looks from both of them. Tony ended up filing in McGee and Gibbs as he turned up for an update.

"Have you spoken to him?" McGee asked

"No, we don't want to if he is the leak we don't want to spook him. And technically we don't have anything yet to bring him in on…"

"What about Sam?" Tony asked carefully noticing how Ellie turned on him so fast with a glare.

"Run the photo by her and his name… if she confirms it we can bring him in." Gibbs stated

"What is with the container numbers?" McGee asked getting Ellie's attention forcing her to look away from Gibbs to McGee.

"What? These aren't…"

"Sure they are…" McGee stated moving the numbers around so that they made sense.

"Norfolk Port." Ellie stated jumping up grabbing her jacket badge and gun.

"Where are you going?"

"Sam gave me that…something must be there in that container." Ellie stated Gibbs looked at Tony who jumped to it grabbing his own gear.

"McGee see what else you can find out about the Corporal." Gibbs stated he was heading up to give Vance an update.

The drive to Norfolk base was rather awkward, Tony tried making small talk but that failed instead they listened to the radio Ellie focusing on driving.

"Okay we have to talk about the elephant in the car." Tony stated

"There is no elephant in this car." Ellie stated

"You know what I mean Bishop. Sam can be a big help on this." He stated

"You didn't see her Tony, do not give me a lecture on this."

"You want to protect her I get that, but right now the only way to protect her is to catch these guys and we can only do that with her help." Tony stated

"Tony…"

"You know I am right." Tony stated part of her did know that but still Sam was her little sister, she couldn't protect her before, she couldn't stop what happened to her she needed evidence so that way they will not have to rely on Sam's statement. She did not want to drag her sister through all the formalities that would mean her having to relive what they did to her. She didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything else. They arrived at the base and made their way to the port. Getting them to open to open the container without a warrant was a mission of its own, but telling them that they had reliable information that something is happening with that container…it was Tony that got them to open it only to find it empty, there were crates but they were full of bricks.

"Sargent what was meant to be in this container?" Tony asked the Sargent looked rather pale.

"Weapons. Moving from here to be shipped out overseas…" he stated getting to the job where he was shouting out orders from those under him.

"When did this container get loaded?" Ellie asked

"8 days ago…We have a contract with Blueforce…"

"Weapons Company?"

"Yeah, after Stark stopped their contract with us and Hammer well we all know what happened there Blueforce took over the Navy contracts supplying weapons and armaments. I need to call this is. Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked

"We will need a list of everything that was in there, you might also want to check the other containers." Tony stated looking over at Bishop who was on the phone with Gibbs. He was on his way.

After Gibbs took charge and they had gathered all they could at the docks they made their way back to the Navy yard.

"So does that mean you are going to bring him in?" McGee asked

"Nothing ties him to it." Tony pointed out

"Yeah, but if Sam gave you the container number she was right about that she will be right about him." McGee stated

"She didn't actually give us the name though." Ellie pointed out it was her that found it.

"Still gave the clue that led you to find him." McGee pointed out "She might…" he stopped when Tony gave him the signal to abort what he was saying only now did McGee notice the expression on Ellie's face. "While you were gone I was working with Abbey on finding what we could on him. We have his address and a list of all the places he frequents." McGee stated bringing up a list of places. Ellie went to say something but her phone went off so she went to answer it as Tim, Tony and Gibbs continued to talk. Gibbs had the container brought back to the Navy Yard for Abbey to do her thing so he was planning on going to check in with her but stopped when Ellie put the phone back down she was wearing a worried expression.

"What is it?" he asked

"That was security, Sam is here." Ellie stated moving to the elevator but it did not come up

"Agent Bishop." A voice called making her turn to look to see Sam with Bobbie and an agent she could not remember the name of.

"You didn't take the elevator?"

"Took the stairs, I can't…not yet." Sam stated looking at the elevator doors her fingers once again fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked she really wanted to hug her but saw how tense her sister was she figured it was not a good idea.

"I asked her the same thing." Bobbie stated

"Figured you couldn't solve this without me." Sam stated trying to force a smile as she looked around the room, Ellie noticed how she seemed to step closer to Bobbie.

"We don't have to be here." Bobbie whispered to her taking her hand in hers.

"We are here now, might as well help. Your team is staring at us." Sam added following Ellie to the others. All three NCIS agents were staring at her she didn't hold any of their gaze instead she gripped Bobbie's hand tighter. "What have you got?"

"Sam are you sure you want to do this?" Ellie asked at which Sam shrugged

"I'm here." Sam stated

"Those numbers you gave us was for a container, we checked it out…it is empty."

"What was it meant to hold?" Bobbie asked

"Weapons, developed by Blueforce. Does that mean anything to you?" Gibbs asked

"Cruss." Sam stated looking at McGee's desk instead of the others she was massaging her hand.

"What about him?" Gibbs asked but his tone was gentle he could clearly tell that something was not right with the younger Bishop.

"We have suspected that Cruss has ties to Blueforce but we can never prove it." Bobbie stated "If he has these weapons…what were they?" she asked looking at Gibbs but he had a hard expression.

"What do you mean ties?" Gibbs asked

"He has a long reach. Like I said we could never prove it." Bobbie stated but her attention went to Sam as she had stopped moving and was staring at something directly, Gibbs followed her line of sight.

"We don't have to do this if you're not up to it." He informed her Sam moved over to Tim's desk and picked up the folder on Lieutenant Commander Patrick Ceaser. Flipping through it she stopped on the photo of father and son dropping it to the desk she pulled out the small thing she had been making.

"What is that?" Tony asked, it was a replica of his ring that she had made out of clay.

"Where did you see this?" Gibbs asked only to stop as he saw a pained expression on her face that was it Bobbie pulled her in for a hug she was shaking her head as Bobbie whispered comforting words to her. "McGee check on Abbey, Ellie if she is staying take her to conference room 3. Tony with me." Gibbs stated moving to his desk getting his badge and gun.

"Where to boss?" he asked

"We are going to pick up Corporal Ceaser." Gibbs stated heading for the elevator he had one last look at Sam as he hardened his expression. The Corporal was going to answer his many questions.


	38. Chapter 38

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c38**

Ellie watched as Sam and Bobbie talked quietly with one another they were up in conference room 3. Bobbie was holding Sam as they spoke, and Ellie could see that Sam was clinging to Bobbie like a lifeline. Ellie also noted that they were speaking a mix of languages she could only understand half of what they were saying.

"You can go back to the house." Ellie informed them

"We will stay." Sam stated when it became clear it was up to her as Bobbie was looking at her and what she wanted. "They are on their way back?" Sam asked looking at Ellie she saw her check her phone.

"Yeah."

"Will you interrogate him?" Sam asked

"Gibbs will."

"You should be in the room."

"Why?"

"So you can ask certain questions." Sam replied but she was looking back at Bobbie fiddling with her jacket.

"I will see if I can, but it is up to Gibbs." Ellie stated at which her sister did not even acknowledge.

"Do you know where McGee is?"

"In Abbey's lab." Ellie replied without thinking this made Sam look at her but Ellie had no idea what she was thinking.

"I'm hungry." Sam stated moving for the door pulling Bobbie with her Ellie led them to the vending machines where Sam got some food before moving and sitting on the ground with her back up against the wall as she ate. They drifted into small talk that was broken when McGee entered the room with DiNozzo. Both of them were looking at Sam who was looking at Ellie who was currently looking at McGee.

"Hey did you learn that from your sister?" McGee asked

"What?" Sam asked back looking from Ellie to him.

"Sitting on the ground like that, she always used to sit that way." McGee stated

"I believe you learn to sit like this in school." Sam replied but before the others could react to the fact that she had just tried to make a joke Ducky entered the room.

"Here you guys are, Jethro is looking for you Eleanor." He stated

"Right I was meant to get you, Gibbs wants you in interrogation with him." DiNozzo stated

"Mind if we watch?" Sam asked but it was not really a request it was more of a demand. Tony ended up leading the way. Sam stood next to Bobbie looking through the glass at Gibbs and Ellie questioning Corporal Neil Caesar who at this point was giving them nothing. Why would he when he knew they had nothing on him. Sam could feel Ducky watching her but she was used to being watched lately so was pretty good at ignoring it.

"Why am I here?" he asked looking at Gibbs

"We are just talking." Gibbs replied

"Am I being charged with something?" he asked back

"No."

"Then I can leave." He stated

"What do you know of Ethan Cruss?" Ellie asked

"Who?"

"He's an Armsdealer." Ellie stated

"Why would I know him?"

"What do you know of this man?" Ellie asked showing him some pictures one was of Garret the others were Burt and Kurt.

"Am I meant to know who these men are? If this is why you brought me here I am done." He stated standing up.

'Ellie tell him that Tucker is a problem.' Sam stated over the link.

"Turns out Tucker actually is a problem for you. So no sit back down." Ellie stated Gibbs and the others saw Neil visibly react to what she had said as he sat back down.

"I don't know any Tuckers…" he stated but it was too late everyone had seen his hesitation.

'Bluff, say we found the recording.' Sam stated Ellie had no idea what she was talking about but this didn't stop her.

"You did not do a very good job at deleting the recording, you see we have a really good forensic scientist." Ellie says to corporal who pales especially when Ellie starts to say "He came to you for help, Sir we have a problem account 354-731-899 042 has lost transactions that make no sense…You told John Garret that he would not be a problem, he asked you if he was a problem you told him I have it handled. We have you the only question is are you going down alone. Where is John Garret?"

"Where are the weapons?" Gibbs asked Corporal Caesar looked from Gibbs to Ellie all arrogance gone instead he had a stone hard expression.

"I'm done talking."

"Help yourself here, you're a lose end to him and we know that he does not like lose ends." Ellie stated

"I tell you he will kill me. He has ways man…you may be scary but what he will do is ten times worse. You should ask your friend she knows what I am talking about. I mean he used it once on me and that was it. I fell in line…12 times hell she must be pretty screwed up now. Broken beyond repair…do you know how she knew about me or more accurately my father…that is what I saw. When Burt is used against you a small part of yourself is taken. Ask her how she knew it was me?" he stated but he was smirking now Sam was looking at him as she massaged her hand more like gripped, she felt Bobbie move a step closer to her but she still did not respond. Right now she was the center of everyone's attention.

"Sam?" Bobbie asked she was worried she knew that Sam was reacting but internally. That was when she moved pushing past DiNozzo she left the room and entering the interrogation room with the gun she took from DiNozzo she fired the gun.

**AN: I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger, so what do you think?**


	39. Chapter 39

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c39**

Ellie was trying not to frown as Corporal Neil Ceasar continued to talk about things Garret would have done to her sister, more accurately she was restraining herself from leaning across the table and punching him. Gibbs was trying to get him back on track and where the weapons were but the man was now smiling and in all honesty he sounded a little crazy as his gloating turned to ranting, that was until a man appeared behind him snapped his neck before falling to the ground as a gun was fired in the room. Ellie was still trying to process it but went to defend herself only to realize that it was Sam standing there her face set in determination but her eyes revealing pain. Bobbie was next to her in a second taking the gun from her but she flinched away even lashing out stepping back into the hallway she was clearly on the defensive.

"Back off." Bobbie stated to agents in the hall including McGee and DiNozzo as Sam was all but pressed up against the wall, she looked like the definition of a cornered animal. Ellie just hoped that Sam would not fight them. Bobbie lowered herself down showing her hands that she was not there to hurt her. "Hey, its me. Sam it is just me…focus on me." Bobbie stated taking a step closer to her and it broke Ellie to see that Sam actually flinched away from her. Sam cried out as Bobbie moved in trying to make herself small Bobbie still holding onto her hands continued to try and get her to focus on her.

"Not real…not real…not real." Sam mumbled over and over she took her hands back and pressed them against her head. Bobbie ignoring the other people looking at her leaned in and kissed her, this stopped Sam's ramblings as Bobbie ended with her forehead resting against hers.

"This is real." She whispered back reclaiming her hands Ellie looked down at her, but her attention was grabbed by Gibbs who had moved over to Neil he was dead as was the man that killed him. Ellie noted that Sam shot him in the head. She looked at Gibbs waiting to see what he would do next; she knew that she would protect her sister even if it had to be from Gibbs.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked looking down at Sam and Bobbie as Bobbie tried to reassure her. Gibbs shared a look with Vance before waving off the other agents that came running when they heard a gunshot. He got McGee and DiNozzo to clear the hall then to grab their gear before he moved over to Vance and Ducky.

"What the hell was that?" Vance whispered in a hushed tone

"I do not know, and it is clear that right now we will not get answers from her." Gibbs stated back looking down at the younger Bishop, he noted that the way Ellie was standing near her was like she was protecting her, from what Gibbs did not know.

SHIELD arrived soon after Maria Hill taking over, she was in the office with Vance as agents came worked with Ducky down in autopsy. Maria ended up talking with Sam and Bobbie in a conference room Ellie hung around the door waiting for them. When she came out both Sam and Bobbie ended up leaving the Navy yard. He watched as Bobbie guided Sam out of the room and down the stairs, he noted that she would not go in the elevator. Maria left some guy called Blake with them, Gibbs remembered that he was the one that ended up working with Cullen and his team on their case, Cullen did not have nice things to say about the man he was like a robot or something like that. He saw it now though as he took charge his actions were formal and the way he spoke with the NCIS agents it was like he was demanding their respect without doing anything, in fact he had the same feeling with Commander Hill out of these two SHIELD agents he could see who was in charge though. Another thing he noticed about Agent Blake he was quiet, the way he looked at you was like he was reading your very soul. Gibbs shook his head looking away from Blake, he could see that he was making Bishop nervous as she kept sending him glances as she worked on her laptop. Another word that came to mind when he watched Blake work was efficient. The SHIELD team that was working under him was finished within the hour and were packing up leaving their office handing them a report as they left. Gibbs let lose a small sigh once they were all gone, he really did not like working with other agencies.

Back at the pack house…

Bobbie watched as Sam hugged her legs on the couch, she was tense and alert every small sound had her flinching and her grip tightening. She didn't even want Bobbie next to her, which had her worried but she did not want to put anymore stress on her so she sat in her line of sight watching her. So far she had remained silent, she had spoken to Maria in the conference room briefly but even those answers were formal in response to her questions. Bobbie could feel her over the bond her emotions were all over the place as she tried to work through them. Bobbie was upset seeming Sam had been doing so well now it seemed they were back at square one.

"Hey." A voice behind her stated making Bobbie turn to look who had entered the room, it was Daisy and May.

"You're back?" Bobbie asked seeming they had been sent on a mission overseas.

"Yeah…" Daisy began to respond but stopped as Sam made a distressed sound making Bobbie turn to look at her and she looked freaked out as she stared at Daisy and May who were behind Bobbie. May had grabbed Daisy's arm and pulled her back slowly as Bobbie made her way over to Sam who seemed to moan, she saw pain in her eyes as she seemed to stop herself from crying out she pulled her legs in closer as if she was trying to protect her. This had everyone concerned seeming Sam seemed fine when Daisy and May visited the other day, they were the only ones she didn't flinch away from. "Sam?" Daisy asked the concern clear in voice.

"We will leave." May stated taking Daisy out of the room Bobbie heard her asking questions but right now she was too busy trying to comfort Sam. She went to touch her arm as she spoke to her and started to panic when Sam physically pushed her away.

"Please, no more…" Sam mumbled trying to make herself smaller.

"It is me Sam, I am right here I promise, I am not going anywhere." Bobbie stated she felt her wolf protesting how her mate pushed them away. She was doing all she could not to growl. "Sorry for this." Bobbie stated before she stopped herself she moved forward taking Sam's head claiming her lips with her own she kissed her, she ended up grabbing Sam's arms as they tried pushing her away at first, only for her to hesitate. To Bobbie it felt like ages but could have only been a few seconds before Sam responded to her kiss, deepening it. Bobbie ended up resting her forehead on hers, she could feel Sam's breath before her hands were moving claiming her top she pulled Bobbie in closer gripping her top she moved her head so it was resting on her chest. Bobbie ended up kissing the top of her head breathing in her scent, she knew that at this very moment Sam was tense as a bowstring.

"Everything is going to be fine." Bobbie muttered reassuring her Sam did not say anything but her grip seemed to tighten. She ended up moving so that she was sitting next to Sam who snuggled into her after a rather long hesitation. Sam was only just seemed to be relaxing when that was shattered by Maria entering their link with a message.

'We have found Garret.'


	40. Chapter 40

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c40**

Bobbie did not know what to do, she felt Sam stiffen beside her so it was clear she was told the same message.

"I want to be there." Sam stated, Bobbie could see the determination in her eyes. Although she was not sure how she felt about her mate being in another possible dangerous situation especially with what happened at NCIS. "Please, I need to see this laid to rest." Sam stated looking at Bobbie as if she knew what she was thinking.

"You don't leave my side." Bobbie stated and Sam nodded.

An abandoned racecourse…that is where Garret ran off too.

Sam stood between Bobbie and May as Maria was giving out last minute instructions. It was personal, which meant Maria had orchestrated it with the other Alphas so that it was only pack members here. Well that was until NCIS turned up and Sam was looking over at Ellie who was next to Gibbs and she recognized the LA division team with them. She noted that McGee was next to DiNozzo and Cullen looking to Gibbs for instruction but on this he let Maria lead mostly because she had more agents with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maria asked Gibbs when he moved over to her

"We are here to help." Gibbs replied

"We have a plan." Maria stated

"You have lead. We are here, use us." Gibbs stated and Maria knew that if she did not use them they would storm the place anyway. She could see it in his eyes, this was personal and he was going to finish this.

"Split your team in two, one of you will be with Agent Triplet, the other with Agent Smith. You follow their lead." Maria stated nodding to Fitz who ended up giving them a com unit so they could communicate with everyone. Gibbs nodded before organizing his people, which was done rather quickly as the mood amongst them seemed to know this was important and time sensitive. They were about to storm the place when another group of uninvited allies turned up…the Avengers. Steve looking to Maria for instructions as he looked over at Sharon that was standing next to Izzy and Mac. Maria knew that Steve was Sharon's mate and a bond had been formed between them she also knew that Steve was very protective of Sharon, almost as much as she was of him. They would need to be together in a team. She caught Natasha's eyes who offered her a small smile in support as she finalized the groups. This was it; they were ready, they got into position to storm the place. This was going to be an interesting fight…

Sam found herself in Maria's group with Natasha, Bobbie, May, Skye and Lincoln. She found herself looking over the last member of the team she would have to actually talk with him after this. Let him know that he had to treat Skye right. She could tell they were mates just by looking at them. She berated herself for losing focus…her grip tightened on her weapon she felt herself go tense. Something did not feel right.

"Contact!" Trip stated over coms as gunfight started, he was leading the team heading up on the top floor. NCIS was with his team. Ellie! Sam looked in the direction but was stopped when another voice stated over the coms.

"Contact!" Michael one of Blake's wolves he was coming in from the left side entrance.

"They're enhanced!" Trip added this made Sam worry for her sister but thanks to their pack bond she could tell that she was fine. She grabbed Bobbie's arm making her stop and look at her.

"What is it?" She asked gaining the others attention.

"This is familiar." Sam stated confusing them "They're going to attack from the roof next." Sam stated just as she finished speaking they heard Hunter curse.

"They're coming from above." He stated he was with Wanda and Alexa. Sam ignored his comment as her heart rate picked up. She knew how this ended.

"Hey." Bobbie stated gently squeezing her arm bringing her back to the present. "It is not going to end like that." Bobbie reassured her

"There are too many places he can hide, and these thick concrete walls are no good for our scanners."

"The dwarves?" Skye asked knowing that Fitz had sent the dwarves to scan the area he was with Coulson and Rodgers.

"They aren't registering anything." Fitz stated over coms

"Stop shooting!" Sam shouted over the coms

"What?" several voices shouted out

"Stop shooting." Sam repeated locking eyes with Maria understanding dawned on her

"We can't trust what we see." Maria stated

"We need to split up."

"Sam." Bobbie began to speak

"There are three entry points that lead to the room we think he is in. It is logical. Skye will go with Lincoln taking door one, you will go with Maria, I will take May and Nat." Sam stated stopping Bobbie from protesting. "I will be with Nat and May."

"Before you enter the room make contact, we will do it together." Maria stated agreeing to her plan

"What about the others we can call them back."

"No, we can't. They are being influenced, if we call them to us. There is no knowing what they will do." Maria stated

"Fine but I still think I should be with Sam." Bobbie stated

"I will be fine, I'm with the ninjas it is you I am worried about." Sam stated making Bobbie smirk.

"Ninjas?" Natasha asked confused "I mean I see why May is but me?" Natasha asked as they walked off down the hall. Skye and Lincoln the first to leave, then Maria and Bobbie leaving the last doorway for them. As they made it deeper in, they lost coms but they still had the pack link. Or so they thought one-minute Maria was telling them that she and Bobbie were at the door the next it was silence. May and Natasha shared a look with each other both had weapons drawn even May. They burst into the room and scanned it but the room was empty.

"Where are they?" Natasha asked as they quickly scanned the room but it looked like no-one has been in this room for years. Sam was looking down at the empty table in the middle of the room both May and Natasha were over by the door coming up with a plan on searching for the others. Sam still had that bad feeling, her hand gripped her gun tighter, she put the ICER in its holster and took out her regular gun.

BANG! BANG! Followed by a thump. Natasha spun on her heel she scanned the room her attention drawn back to Sam.

"Sam?" she asked

BANG!

Sam looked down at the two bodies before her, she moved over and stepped over May before walking out of the room. She felt nothing…

Sam walked down many corridors she did not come across anyone else, her hand still held onto the gun as she stayed alert. Sam ended up stopping as two men she did not know were down the hall, she kept her gun at the ready but did not aim at them.

"He is expecting you." One of them stated and she gave a small nod before following them into a different room. When she entered the room she saw Garret sitting on a chair in front of several screens watching the events taking place around the race course. She looked from the screens back to Garret who was grinning like a child.

"Lower your weapon." He stated his grin turned into a maniac laugh as Sam lowered her weapon. He smiled in triumph. "Come watch your work unfold." Garret stated as Sam walked over to him looking at one screen. She saw Coulson's group fighting off three enhanced men with the Avengers help, they were going toe to toe…But Coulson was on the ground clutching his chest. Jemma was next to him trying to help, it being clear they knew something was wrong with May. She searched the other screens Trip and the NCIS agents were fighting well themselves. She saw Burt standing off to one side, she saw the other groups were no better busy fighting for their lives. Her attention was drawn to Skye and Lincoln they were huddled in a corner….As she looked at the next camera she hardened her expression she saw Bobbie fighting with her batons killing an enhanced and Maria well she looked feral. They barged through the door into the room Sam had previously exited from and a pained noise echoed throughout the halls as she moved over to Natasha. Who was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Bobbie checked on May and you could tell by her posture that May was dead. Bobbie then looked around the room, it was clear she was looking for her. "Quite the show no? should have transmission this to Nick. So he could see his top agents fall apart and die." Garret chuckled "Well phase two of the plan." Garret stated and Sam felt herself nodding. She began to move for the door. "Wait!" Garret called out to her and she stopped, she turned around to face her. "Damn the bitch is on a direct heading for us…" He muttered and Sam looked at the screen behind him to see Maria coming towards them. Sam instantly lowered her hand to the gun at this Garret seemed to smile. "Good idea, we will let her confront us. You will deal with her now. I will send her head to Nick." He stated seeming to like the plan, so he sat back down turning off the screens he sat and watched the door, not before getting Sam to move to stand to the left of him.

Maria kicked in the door, or more like kicked it off its hinges as she entered the room her sole focus was on Garret and she looked furious.

"Commander Hill." Garret drawled out her name

"You are dead." Maria stated

"Coming unhinged Hill? I surrender." Garret stated

"No surrender, you will die for what you did." Maria stated and she sounded broken

"What exactly did I do?" Garret asked

"You killed her." Maria stated through clenched teeth

"I did not kill her, but her killer is in the room." Garret stated "Sam?" he stated making Maria turn to look at her, she saw that Sam now had her gun aimed at Maria. Maria turned her gun on Sam, betrayal and hurt clear in her eyes.

"What is going on Sam?" Maria asked "Lower your weapon." She commanded but Sam did not lower it.

"Sam?" Bobbie asked she had her gun aimed at Garret "Talk to me." Bobbie stated and She saw the hesitation in her eyes as she looked at Bobbie. "It is not true, it can't be true." Bobbie stated

"She is an imposter." Garret informed Sam not at all fazed by Bobbie's gun aimed at him. Sam seemed to growl out but did not take her weapon from Maria. "Don't you want to know how I did it?" Garret asked looking at Maria who still seemed to be in shock. "You all thought you saved her? Nine days is a long time when she is being worked on by Burt and Kurt…it was rather easy to make her believe my side of things. After her initial escape attempts…she of course had no idea that this was my plan or exactly how much influence I had. Not until she killed Brian that was her trigger…played right into my hand."

"Checkmate." Sam stated before firing the gun…

**AN: DUNdundun… what just happened? Sorry for the cliff hanger, tell me what you think? I hope you enjoyed, until next time…thanks for reading**


	41. Chapter 41

**NCIS and SHIELD Divided c41**

A Bang resonated around the room and a body dropped to the ground with a thump. Garret who was smiling slowly stood up the smile dropping from his face as he was still looking at a standing Maria. No the body that dropped to the ground was Kurt who had remained hidden from view. He spun around to look at Sam with confusion but it slowly turned to anger.

"What the F…"

"You were wrong Garret." Sam stated moving to the screens to turn them back on. "You think you are the only one with powerful allies." Sam added

"Doesn't matter you killed Romanoff and May."

"How did you know that was real? How do you know any of this is real?" Sam asked throwing the words he used on her so many times back in his face.

"No, my plan was perfect." He began to say looking at the screens he saw all his enhanced detained. He looked at Burt but Burt was dead and Gibbs was standing over his body with Ellie, Ziva and Trip. Looking at the other screens he saw that the SHEILD agents were standing at ease, no more fighting was taking place.

"You killed Romanoff." He repeated seeing the bloody stains where the bodies were. "You were broken." Garret stated looking at Maria who also looked confused

"In her defense she had thought Romanoff was killed, her reaction had to be believable after all you knew they were soulmates. Same with Coulson. I am sure I will hear hell for it later, but this is the only way for me to get close to you." Sam stated

"No, I broke you."

"The only thing you did to me was give me a scar, sure you messed with my mind a bit…but you should know me, I overextend my mind and solve multiple things together. You helped me solve an equation I had been stuck on for years. Once I solved that…I broke through your hold." Sam stated even though as she spoke her hand was holding her robotic one.

"You're still broken Sam."

"No doubt, but I know some people that are great at fixing things." Sam replied thinking of her friends, her family, her pack.

"I don't believe you." Garret stated it being clear he was still in denial.

"I honestly do not care what you believe. You are done haunting me." Sam stated turning to look away from him to look at Maria. 'I am sorry, it was the only way to fool him. I swear Nat is fine.' Sam stated over the link, she had Nick in on this plan, he was the one that had blocked the link. Wanda was the one to work her magic and made everyone see what she wanted them to see. Sam shared her thought process, her plan everything that led to this moment to Maria, she remained quiet though.

"You bitch I should have killed you." Garret stated charging at Sam who had put her gun away and seeming Bobbie had moved over to Sam as Garret was not armed and Maria was blocking the exit. A single gunshot once again rang around the room this time coming from behind Maria who turned around and smiled before pulling that person in for a hug.

"What no hug for me?" May asked looking at Maria and Natasha giving them their moment before turning to look at Sam.

"Told you it would work." Sam told her at this May raised an eyebrow at. "Cool-cool back to silence." Sam stated chuckling as Bobbie pulled her in for a hug she looked away from Garret's body.

"Next time tell me the plan." Bobbie whispered

"Your reaction had to be authentic." Sam replied but stopped seeming Bobbie claimed her lips for a kiss. Someone cleared their throat making Sam look up at Maria whose eyes revealed she would get even. This was a look that made Sam nervous.

"We still have a job to do, and others that are waiting for us." Natasha stated stopping or more like preventing something from happening probably a long lecture or some form of discipline. Afterall Maria was Alpha.

The clean up went rather quickly, SHIELD taking lead and NCIS had left after Ellie and surprisingly her team checked up on Sam. Sam tried shrugging off their concern as she looked around the faces of agents from SHIELD or NCIS specifically the agents from the LA division she sighed going over to agent Cullen who was standing next to his team.

"I should probably apologize for shooting you." Sam stated remembering that she never actually apologized for that. "Even though it was just a sedative and in my defense you were in the bad guys inner circle and I had no idea you were a fed…anyway, I'm sorry." Sam rambled out before turning and walking away before he could respond. She went over to Gibbs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Thank you, for your help…me? Well it can only get better from now…right? At some point though I would love to know how you get that boat out of your basement." Sam stated at this he actually smiled. "Ellie is happy with you at NCIS, watch over her for me…I worry about her sometimes. You work well together, if you ever want a carrier change?" Sam stated but ended up chuckling "Who am I kidding your dedication to NCIS, the navy and marines you help is what inspires me. You are a good boss, not as good as Maria but hey I am bias." Sam smiled before shaking his hand. She went over to Bobbie who was talking with Ellie and Hunter. Sam ended up giving an evil smirk at Hunter and her eyes screamed predator as she looked at him. He looked startled and nervous.

"Hey now, none of that." Bobbie stated wrapping her arm around Sam

"What I got to keep up appearances no? I have yet to have the talk with Mr Hunter and exactly what his intentions are with my sister."

"You too? I mean getting it from her team was bad enough now I have to get it from my team."

"Oh nonono… Lance you are getting it from her sister, not to mention what my brothers and father would do let alone our mother." Sam stated making Hunter pale

"You said your family would like me?" he asked looking at Ellie and Sam smirked in triumph she was officially in his head…without actually entering his head, she did not want to hear his thoughts on her sister. Her smile disappeared when she was distracted by her own soulmate kissed her making her forget all about Hunter.

"Come on Maria wants us back at the house." Bobbie stated

"Don't we need to debrief?" Sam asked hoping to delay it

"She won't be too hard, besides she will need time to come up with a creative solution." Bobbie stated knowing that Maria when she did punish her agents her punishments always had a creative flare to them one that got her a reputation…you did not want to piss off the deputy director. Her punishments for pack members was even worse not only the bond made you feel terrible for angering or disappointing her but because she can be in your head she knows exactly what you dislike.

"Sam, dinner on Friday, Abbey wants to see you." Ellie told her as she started walking away, not to mention they will be going home in a week time for John's 30th birthday. That would be interesting. Sam waved her hand in confirmation, although she did not know if she would be free.

"You know, what you pulled off today, if you wanted to you could go back in the field." Bobbie told her once they were in the car. She noted how Sam was still playing with her hand, rubbing it as if she could feel it.

"I don't know what I want to do yet. Stark offered me a job." Sam stated but Bobbie knew this already. "I bluffed pretty well today no?" Sam asked making Bobbie pause which exactly was a bluff, she had a feeling it was not the obvious.

"Quite the mastermind." Bobbie stated

"I need to thank Wanda for agreeing to it, I should have checked up on her, I don't know if I pushed too much on her."

"She is fine, just tired. Alexa is with her and Clint."

"It was a success." Sam nodded in agreement before settling into her chair, she felt exhausted. Maria knew everything, she would accept her punishment she was just happy it was over. John was dead, the enhanced were in custody and no one from the pack was hurt. She closed her eyes and for the first time in a while she fell asleep with no issues.

EPILOGUE

Gibbs was satisfied that it was over, well almost satisfied there was still one thing nagging at his mind so he made his way over to Commander Hill who was just finishing up the cleaning up. Most of the agents were gone now, he himself had sent his team back to headquarters. Except Bishop she was waiting by the car. He saw Agent Romanoff not to far away from Commander Hill since coming up from the lower levels they had not been more then five feet apart. It was clear something went on down there but they had not shared it.

"Agent Gibbs what can I do for you?" Commander Hill asked

"What did you do to her?" Gibbs asked making Hill look up at him Gibbs made sure that the others were not close enough to hear him.

"Excuse me?" she asked her face now a mask, well two can play at that he had his own mask up.

"Sam Bishop, you did something to her. Something is different, I am not talking about whatever she went through for those nine days before that. After she came to us asking for help." Gibbs stated

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Maria replied thinking they had finally seemed to move past this and worked well together trying to find Garret now he brings it back up?

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Something is going on with you, your agents and Sam." Gibbs stated

"We are not hiding anything Agent Gibbs, I am sure Ms David can tell you this." Maria replied knowing that Ziva had been quietly digging around. Maria knew that Project W017 was well hidden they would not find anything about it, everything about it was in the vault only pack members could find it. They had counter measures in place if anyone else tried. Maria was not worried, Gibbs seemed to glare at her for a while but Maria did not back down. He did not say anything else, he turned and walked away. Maria let out a small sigh as Natasha made her way over. "We will have to keep an eye on him." Maria stated she knew Nick was planning something, and it involved NCIS but he was yet to share ever since he brought in Ellie to the project. For now there was enough work to do without worrying about NCIS. She turned back around to her agents, wolves from Victoria's pack, no doubt heard everything and reported it back to Victoria. Yes Maria had a feeling that this victory would not be the last of their troubles. Or the end of seeing NCIS, sighing again she nodded to one agent making him in charge before heading to her car. She wanted her pack and knew where everyone was heading so deciding to join them she began the drive to the pack house. Ellie was heading back to NCIS but would join them later, Maria could not get NCIS out of her head so sighed for the third time making Natasha squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"We will work it out." Natasha stated looking at Maria with total faith in her eyes, Maria could not help but smile at her. They would work it out…together.

**AN: THE END…What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this story. Leave a review share your opinions…Don't worry there will be another story, a part three to this saga. Thank you for your continued support and thanks for reading.**


End file.
